Taiyou no Uta
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Sosok itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun terkagum. Sekalipun berada dalam kungkungan malam, aura terangnya tak terbantahkan. Lee Sungmin, sang penyanyi untuk mentari, merupakan anugerah yang ditemukan Kyuhyun malam itu./Concert yang megah dengan butir salju dan cahaya lilin. Ini bukan mimpi. Lee Sungmin jangan menakutiku... BANGUN SEKARANG!/UPDATE!KYUMIN!YAOI!/RnR?
1. First Song

—Mata cemerlang sang bintang memandang ke hamparan sapphire blue ocean di depannya dengan tatapan puas. Malam ini, Tokyo dome yang berkapasitas kurang lebih 55.000 penonton penuh sesak. Tak lain karena sesosok namja yang mampu membawa Hallyu wave ke seantero Asia.

Yang tengah dipuja memamerkan satu senyum menawan khasnya. Membuat teriakan melengking dari gerombolan orang yang menamakan diri sebagai "SparKYU" melingkupi Tokyo dome, menggema hingga langit-langit tingginya dan mengundang decak kagum bagi siapa saja yang tengah menonton siaran live-nya di rumah-rumah.

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu tiba. _'The Man With the Voice of God'_ mulai mengangkat microphone-nya. Bersiap memperdengarkan suaranya pada entah-berapa-orang di luar sama yang membuat dirinya semakin di elu.

Bernyanyi, bersama bayang sosok imajiner yang dicinta melantunkan sebait lagu yang tertuju untuk mentari.

* * *

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc,KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music:**

Miracle by Super Junior

Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep by Kyuhyun Suju

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_.  
_

* * *

BRAAK

Suara pintu mobil yang terbanting memecah hening malam di jalanan sepi Prefektur Tokyo, Jepang. Si pelaku pembuat gaduh tampak berjalan dengan raut kesal tingkat dewa ke arah bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya diparkir.

Cho Kyuhyun, kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ahh... Sebaiknya tidak perlu kujelaskan siapa namja tampan yang tengah emosi itu. Walau tergolong pendatang baru, biodata maupun biografinya sudah tercetak di tiap majalah maupun koran-koran terkenal. Sosoknya sudah pernah muncul di hampir semua station televisi. Baik itu di negara asalnya—Korea selatan, ataupun di Jepang, Hongkong, Cina, dan entah berapa banyak lagi.

Ya. Dia lah sang Hallyu star. Sosok yang tengah digembar-gemborkan di seantero Asia dan disanjung-sanjung sebagai soloist sempurna.

Berlebihan? —nyatanya tidak.

Kyuhyun memiliki segalanya. Masih muda, tampan, latar belakang mapan, bakat yang cemerlang, dan diatas semua itu, namja itu memiliki suara yang merdu. Suara indah yang mampu memikat setiap orang yang mendengar.

Lalu, apa penyebab sosok yang begitu dipuja itu berkeliaran di negeri orang? Tengah malam dan tanpa pengawalan pula. Entah dia itu bodoh atau memang ceroboh. Cari mati, eoh?

**"Sudahlah kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau memang lebih mementingkan kariermu dari pada aku, lebih baik kita sampai disini saja. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak mengakuiku di depan media, kan? Cari saja yeoja lain yang bersedia menjadi 'kekasih palsumu' itu. Aku yakin jutaan fansmu juga akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."**

Ohh... Rupanya kalimat bernada sarkastis itulah yang menjadi alasan Kyuhyun uring-uringan saat ini. Namja yang tengah menggelar konser perdanya di Jepang itu baru saja turun dari panggung tadi, moodnya masih bagus, karena impiaannya bernyanyi di negara Matahari terbit itu sudah terlaksana. Hingga dering telfon dari kekasihnya—mungkin mantan tepatnya—damn that girl!— itu sukses meruntuhkan euforia sang bintang.

Ayolah... Siapa yang tidak kesal saat kekasihmu tiba-tiba menelfon dan mengajak putus tanpa alasan yang jelas? Oke, yeoja tadi mengungkapkan alasan yang cukup jelas. Tidak pernah diperhatikan-lah, selalu dinomor duakan dari karier-lah, dan beragam alasan klasik lain.

Tapi-hey! Kyuhyun itu artis lho, public figure yang tengah bersinar diranah hiburan. Masa iya dia harus mengorbankan konser impiannya di Jepang demi memenuhi tuntutan yeoja manja itu? Hell no!

Jangan mentang-mentang Kyuhyun itu teman kecilnya dan mereka telah dijodohkan oleh Appa Kyuhyun-walau hal itu ditutupi demi kepentingan karier, yeoja itu bisa bertindak seenaknya dan mencampakan Kyuhyun seperti itu, ya.

Cih... Memang siapa yang dulu berkata bersedia-menerima-semua-resiko-menjalin-hubungan-dengan-artis itu? Dasar yeoja sialan. Kubunuh kau begitu aku pulang ke Korea!

Puas memaki mantan tunangannya—dalam hati, Kyuhyun menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, hah... Saat sudah sedikit tenang begini dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Eeteuk hyung. Managernya itu sudah begitu sabar mengurusnya selama ini. Tapi dia malah seenaknya membentak dan meninggalkan sosok lembut itu di tempat konser tadi. Pasti hyungnya itu sedang kerepotan sekarang.

_"Life couldn't get better..."_

Petik gitar dan alunan suara merdu menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan segala kegalauan(?)nya. Namja itu mengernyit. Tengah malam begini siapa orang kurang kerjaan-atau gila? Yang bermain gitar di taman kota ini?

_"Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo, norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathoyo..." _

Lirik yang terlontar selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri sumber suara. Itu bahasa Korea, kan? Tidak aneh jika ini di Korea. Tapi ini Tokyo, bukan hal wajar jika orang itu pengamen iseng yang mengamen tengah malam. Terlebih lagu yang dimainkannya bukan lagu terkenal. Bahkan Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak pernah mendengar lagu semacam ini sebelumnya.

_"Norul chum bon sungan, a miracle..."_

Whoa... Manis sekali.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan binar takjubnya saat mata obsidiannya menemukan sosok si pemetik gitar. Namja itu tengah duduk di pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari bangku yang dia duduki tadi. Di pangkuannya tergenggam sebuah gitar berwarna-eh? Itu beneran pink? -yang serasi dengan kaos lengan panjang pink-putih yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya tercat pirang, terjatuh apik di wajah putih susu yang teramat aegyo itu.

"_Ehh... Su-sumimasen, anata wa.. Dare desu ka?_(ma.. ma'af, anda siapa)", setelah sedikit memberanikan diri untuk menyapa si pemetik gitar, akhirnya kata sapaan dari mulut Kyuhyun keluar. Menginterupsi nyanyian merdu si namja aegyo.

Yah... Walau dengan kosa kata dan tata bahasa yang menggunakan aturan 'kira-kira' (FYI Kyuhyun tadinya mau bertanya 'sedang apa', bukannya menanyakan nama. Tapi, berhubung kemampuan bahasa Jepang-nya dibawah rata-rata —mau menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris pun nasibnya bakal sama, jadilah kalimat 'asal ngomong' tadi).

Namja itu menoleh, raut wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Tak lama, hingga senyum ramahnya mulai terkembang. _"Ah... Hai. Watashi wa Sungmin. Lee Sungmin desu. Anata?_(Ah... Ya. Saya Sungmin. Lee sungmin. Anda sendiri)"

"Kyuhyun. Err..."

"_Anata wa nihon-go ga dekimasu ka?_Ahh... Maksudku, apakah kau bisa bahasa jepang? Kelihatannya kau orang Korea, eoh?"

Saat mendengar bahasa Korea yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memeluk dewi keberuntungan yang tumben baik padanya. Namja tampan itu buta bahasa asing, kalau kau lupa.

"Aisshh... Kau bisa bahasa Korea? Syukurlah, aku buta bahasa Jepang soalnya. Hm, ne. Aku orang Korea." jawab Kyuhyun. Satu helaan nafas lega darinya menarik tawa geli Sungmin.

—Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpana dengan tawa lembut namja ini. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk satu senyum yang sama. Menyambut keramahan dan aura positif yang menguar dari sosok disampingnya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau namaku bukan nama Jepang? Aku juga orang Korea, tahu. Oh ya, namamu Kyuhyun, eoh? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"19. Kau?"

"Arra... Panggil aku 'hyung' kalau begitu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Mwo? Tapi kau terlihat seperti murid SMA."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

Serius.

Saat Kyuhyun pertama kali melihatnya tadi, namja itu sempat mengira kalau namja-yang-dua-tahun-lebih-tua-darinya itu anak SMA yang iseng mengamen di pinggir jalan. Tidak disangka umurnya malah lebih tua darinya. Heh... Dia pakai cream anti aging apa memangnya?

"Ne ne, hyung. Mian. Tapi serius, kau tidak terlihat seperti namja berumur segitu. Operasi plastik ya?" ujar Kyuhyun asal. Namja itu memang punya mulut yang tidak bisa dijaga.

Sungmin merengut kesal. Walau kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bercanda, tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan. "Ya! Bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan wajahku yang awet muda ini. Mengaku sajalah! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Tidak berguna bagiku juga sih."

Kembali, Sungmin memutuskan untuk memainkan gitarnya. Sedikit tidak mengacuhkan si namja tampan di sampingnya yang sesekali menatapnya. Memulai kembali nyanyiannya yang sempat terpotong.

_"Nan nukleyojyo gijogun baro norangol, life couldn't get better nan nol pume ango nara..."_

Suara tenor yang tidak kalah indah dari milik Kyuhyun kembali mengalun. Melantunkan lirik-lirik bernada ceria yang terasa begitu nyata. Suara sebagus ini, wajah pun sangat mendukung. Kenapa namja ini tidak menjadi artis saja?

Ngomong-ngomong soal artis, Kyuhyun baru sadar akan satu hal. Sejak dia datang ke sini entah berapa waktu lalu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyinggung perihal dirinya yang public figure terkenal.

Bukan, bukan. Kyuhyun bukannya ingin Sungmin mengenali dirinya sebagai artis. Hanya saja, terasa sedikit aneh saat 'Sang Bintang Asia' itu bertemu dengan seseorang tanpa ada jeritan kagum atau minimal tatapan terkejut dengan mulut ternganga. Reaksi Sungmin sungguh biasa. Apa namja itu tidak tahu kalau yang duduk di sampingnya itu merupakan Hallyu star terkemuka?-masa tidak tahu sih?

Atau mungkin dia tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak sadar?

Ah... Entah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Bukannya malah bagus kalau Sungmin tidak tahu dia yang sebenarnya? Dia akan lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol dengan si namja aegyo ini, kan?

_"... Life couldn't get better, noui mame munul yoro jwo gude ne sonul jabayo, life couldn't get better."_

Satu petikan gitar terakhir yang menutup nyanyian Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan kagum. "Lagu yang bagus. Judulnya apa?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa memandang Kyuhyun, sibuk memasang raut wajah berfikir. "Ng... Belum ku pikirkan."

"Mwo? Jadi hyung membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ne. Wae?"

Jawaban polos nan santai itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Hebat sekali. Bagaimana bisa hyung melakukan itu? Selama ini, aku hanya bisa menyanyi saja."

Nada iri yang terbesit membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Itu bukan apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah. Aku masih belajar. Eh? Kau suka menyanyi juga?"

"Ne! Sejak kecil aku sangat suka menyanyi. Kau mau mencoba mendengar suaraku hyung?" tawar Kyuhyun semangat.

Sekali lagi Sungmin terkekeh. Tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusap lembut rambut ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun dan mengangguk. Sementara yang dimanja tersenyum, sebelum menarik nafas dan mulai memperdengarkan suara halus yang teramat indahnya.

_"Na oeruwo dodoe neol saenggakhalddaen, misoga naui eolgule boenjyeo..."_

Lantunan lirik penuh makna itu terlontar. Mengalun bebas dan mengantar rasa nyaman bagi pendengar. Kyuhyun sanggup bernyanyi lepas kali ini. Menyanyikan lagu favoritnya tanpa tercemar emosi negatif.

Entah kemana rasa marah yang meluap-luap di hatinya barusan. Semuanya hilang. Selain karena dia sedang bernyanyi, siapa yang tengah mendengarkan suaranya juga berpengaruh sepertinya.

_"Na himdeul eododoe niga haengbokhalddaen, sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo..."_

Sesekali kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin yang tengah melihatnya tertarik. Namja aegyo itu agaknya tak berbeda dengan jutaan orang yang telah mencicipi suara emas sang bintang. Bahkan Sungmin mulai memainkan gitarnya. Mengiring tiap bait lirik dalam nyanyian yang muda.

Keduanya berpadu kompak. Saling mengisi bagian yang lain hingga harmoni sederhana-tapi menawan, tercipta malam ini.

_"... Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul."_

Nada rendah apik digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri 'konser' singkat mereka. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, sementara hati tengah sibuk memuji yang lain.

"Suaramu sangat indah Kyu. Aku yakin menyanyi tidak hanya menjadi hobimu."

"He.. He.. Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu, hyung."

Sungmin merengut mendengar kalimat bernada kenarsisan tingkat akut itu dari Kyuhyun. Tangannya refleks menjitak kepala berambut ikal di sampingnya. "Narsis sekali. Menyesal aku memujimu."

"Appo! Mengaku sajalah hyung. Kau pasti kagum dengan suaraku."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau seorang penyanyi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ragu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Hm.. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jinja?"

Yang diteriaki sedikit kaget. Menatap heran ke arah Sungmin yang memasang raut aneh sekarang. Terkejut, senang, juga—sedih. "N..ne. Wae, hyung? Ada yang salah?"

Satu gelengan lemah dan seulas senyum sendu terukir. Sebelum yang lebih tua berujar, "_Sugoi..._(hebat) kalau kau dari Korea, berarti... Apa kau sedang konser di Jepang?"

"Hanya tur untuk promosi album hyung. Bukan konser besar seperti yang sering digelar di Tokyo dome, kok."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bernyanyi untuk orang lain, Kyu. Aku... Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar ini. Hyungnya itu ingin menjadi penyanyi, katanya? Lha terus kenapa tidak terjun ke dunia hiburan saja?

Ayolah, Sungmin itu sangat berbakat lho. Baru mendengar suaranya sekali saja, Kyuhyun langsung terpana. Selain itu, namja berambut pirang di sampingnya ini juga sangat tampan-manis sebenarnya. Pintar main gitar dan menciptakan lagu, pula. Apalagi yang kurang coba?

"Ha? Ku pikir hyung memang tidak ingin terjun ke dunia hiburan? Kalau memang ingin menjadi penyanyi, hyung pasti bisa dengan mudah mewujudkan itu. Kau kan memiliki semua aspek yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi penyanyi, hyung-ah."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan berkata ragu "Jinjayo? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sepertinya."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa sekarang. Menatap lembut ke arah Sungmin yang memutus kontak pandang mereka. "Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menggelar konser tunggal di Tokyo dome. Di Jepang ini. Dan sekarang impian itu terwujud. Yah... Meski aku belum bisa bernyanyi di sana, setidaknya satu mimpiku sudah terwujud."

"Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja, hyung. Makanya, ayo kita sama-sama berusaha. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jadi ingin bernyanyi di Tokyo dome bersamamu."

Mau tak mau Sungmin terkekeh. Semangat anak ini sungguh menular. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu dongsaeng-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo. Aku juga berdoa untukmu, hyung."

'Terlambat untuk berdoa, kyuhyun-ah.'

**TIT TIT TIT**

Dering alarm dari jam tangan biru tua yang dipakai Sungmin mengejutkan mereka berdua. Si pemilik menoleh enggan ke arah jamnya. Err... Sebenarnya tidak perlu juga sih. Dia sudah hafal jam tangannya akan berbunyi pada angka berapa. Hanya sedikit berharap kalau mungkin saja benda penunjuk waktunya tiba-tiba rusak dan berbunyi beberapa jam lebih awal.

04.00 AM

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Harapannya kandas ternyata—konyol sekali Sungmin! Namja itu segera memasukan gitar pinknya ke tempat gitar di samping kirinya.

—membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengernyit.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Retoris sebenarnya, tapi suaranya yang sedikit tidak rela itu membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Ne. Waktuku habis."

"Tapi aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Sedikit heran juga dengan tingkah namja yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu ini.

"Mian, Kyu." respond Sungmin. Senyum kecut terpeta di wajahnya sebelum kembali berkata "Aku juga masih ingin di sini. Tapi, yah.. Waktuku habis."

Selesai dengan tas gitarnya, namja aegyo itu segera berdiri. Melambai sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap statis.

"Annyeong."

"Tunggu hyung, dimana aku bisa bertemu kau lagi?"

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri sekarang. Menarik tangan putih Sungmin sebelum namja itu melangkah pergi lebih jauh.

Yang ditanya mengangkat topi pink ditangan kanan dan memakainya. Menutup rambut pirang yang mulai terjamah angin fajar prefektur Tokyo.

"Kalau aku masih hidup, nanti malam aku pasti kesini lagi." Sungmin tertawa ringan, tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Memilih untuk mulai melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat terbuka ini.

Bisa gawat kalau sampai matahari sialan itu menemukannya.

"Ya! Hyung, apa maksudmu?"

Teriakan itu hanya dibalas dengan satu lambaian tangan oleh Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun mendecak kesal dan hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil hyungnya yang kian jauh.

Hah, lima jam yang sangat singkat bersama Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun terangkat. Mengusap heran dada kirinya yang sedikit terselip rasa—

'Kenapa disini agak tidak rela, ya?'

—aneh.

Entahlah.

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

.

.  
Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul, masih ingat Cla? Saya kembali dengan ff KyuMIN lagiii #yey!  
Sebenarnya ini ff lama yang saya buat pas habis nonton "Taiyou no Uta" #sumpah, nyesek banget tu drama. Film jepang yang dimainkan oleh YUI, nggak tau juga tiba2 kepikiranlah ide ini, tapi karena ini ff sudah bisa dipastikan alur.x bakal beda jauh sama filmnya~

Eh, satu lagi, sebelum publish ini, saya sempet nemu fic WonKyu yang idenya juga terinspirasi sama film itu, tapi sumpah, saya nggak ngeplagiat fic itu. Saya emang nemu ide pas nonton taiyou no uta, tapi alurnya beda kok, Cuma bagian 'itu'nya yang sama,,, ^^v

Nah, karena ini ff lama, draft.x udah setengah jadi. Siap update, tinggal nunggu respond readerdeul aja. Apa mau dilanjut, atau harus saya delete? Fleksible kan~ :D

Oh ya,  
special thanks for:  
**Kuminlinz92, V, Winnie Nagisa Yuhi, kunochan, Secret BlackHeart, Leeyasmin, choi rae hwa kyumin shipper, kyumin forever, KyuLie Minnie, Hyugi Lee, beibhy kyuminalways89, Cho Yui Chan, chacha95, Eternal Spring, choi min hwa, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, sung hye ah, diitactorlove, WhiteViolin, nene, Hikari Hoshigawa, emyKMS, dian minimin, Cho SungHyun, AIDASUNGJIN, Lil-larry, chocho95, Chikyumin, vitaminielf, Akita Fisayu, Maria A.O, Baby-ya, haNha KMS LoveYa501, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Kim Soo Hyun, Evilevigne, JiYoo861015, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ELLE HANA, Kyuminyeeunhae 968 and all SiDer's**

yang udah RnR di 'Every moment with you', jeongmal gomawo ^^

Tapi ada yang minta sequel yah? Boleh kok, asal respond ff kali ini juga bagus #maruk XP

So readers, thanks for reading and keep or delete?  
v  
v  
v  
v

Top of Form


	2. Second Song

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc,KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: **Taiyou no Uta by Erika Sawajiri

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

"Ingat Kyuhyun-ah, hati-hati kalau keluar. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengenalimu. Dan jangan lupa janjimu tadi, sebelum jam 5 pagi kau harus sudah tiba di hotel! Ya! Jangan seenaknya―"

Suara teriakan Leeteuk yang terakhir benar-benar tidak mampir ke telinga Kyuhyun. Setelah konser hari ke duanya selesai setengah jam lalu, namja itu segera meminta ijin―dengan susah payah pada sang manager untuk jalan-jalan malam―katanya, kau taulah apa yang benar. Tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan teman barunya yang kemarin.

Aneh.

Padahal Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Sungmin rasanya begitu nyaman. Ya, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bisa melupakan permasalahannya dengan si-yeoja-kurang-ajar itu.

Hah.. Sang namja aegyo berambut pirang itu sukses membuat _'Sang Bintang Asia_' menaruh perhatian penuh padanya. Mungkin keduanya akrab karena hobi yang sama atau dasarnya Sungmin termasuk orang yang ramah dan pintar bersosialisasi hingga Kyuhyun sudah merasa seterbiasa itu padanya.

Bisa juga sih, tapi ahh... Seperti Kyuhyun peduli saja. Yang penting kan dia bisa merasa nyaman dengan Sungmin. Urusan alasan? Mana peduli dia~

Sekarang, 30 menit berlalu. Kyuhyun mulai menepikan Audi hitamnya di jalan yang kemarin. Matanya awas mencari sosok namja berambut pirang itu.

'Kemana dia?'

Alisnya sedikit mengkerut saat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan sosok Sungmin dimanapun. Ahh, mungkin saja hyungnya itu memang belum datang, kan?

'Dia pasti datang sebentar lagi.'

Berbekal keyakinan itu, Kyuhyun mencabut kunci mobilnya dan bergegas turun. Memilih untuk berdiri dengan bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Ah, Sungmin hyung!"

Seruan riang itu terucap begitu sosok manis yang malam ini mengenakan sweater hitam beraksen pink tampak di ujung jalan. Ditangan kanannya dengan setia tergenggam tempat gitar berwarna serupa.

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum ramah dan menyahut pelan, "Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa kau baru datang, hyung?"

"Aku memang biasa datang jam segini, kok. Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa disini?"

Kyuhyun merengut sebal mendengar itu. Segera setelah mereka mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di trotoar, Kyuhyun berujar "Kenapa bilang begitu? Kau tidak ingin aku ada disini hyung?"

"Lho? Kapan aku bilang begitu?" sanggah Sungmin polos. Namja itu mulai mengeluarkan gitarnya, bersiap menyalurkan hobi serta bakatnya. "Lagi pula aku senang kau kemari. Aku jadi ada teman ngobrol."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum senang-eh, kenapa? "Kau mau menyanyi lagi ya, hyung? Kali ini lagu apa?"

"Ehm.. _'Taiyou no Uta'_."

"Eh? Artinya apa? Apa itu juga lagu ciptaan mu?"

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun. "Taiyou no Uta artinya _'Sebuah lagu untuk mentari'_. Dan, tidak.. Lagu itu milik Erika Sawajiri-ssi. Lagu favoritku sebenarnya."

"Lagu untuk mentari ya, sepertinya bagus. Bernyanyilah hyung, aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu lagi." angguk Kyuhyun paham. Namja itu mulai menopangkan dagunya, mengamati Sungmin yang mulai memetik intro nyanyiannya.

_"Furueteiru watashi no te ni, hajimete kimi ga furete.  
Yasashi kimochi atatakasa―"_

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat bayang Sungmin yang berhenti memetik gitar tertangkap matanya. Namja manis itu memandang aneh ke arah tangan kirinya, dan tak lama langsung menggeleng sembari kembali memetik gitarnya.

_"―atatakasa ni yatto kizuitanda.  
Tozashita mado akereba, atarashii kaze ga―_ck..."

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namja bermarga Cho itu memandang khawatir kearah Sungmin yang sibuk mengamati telapak tangan kirinya. Menggerakkan―membuka dan menutup― jemari lentiknya seolah memastikan jika tiap sambungan tulang di sana masih menempel dengan baik.

"Aniyo." jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Walau jawaban seadanya itu tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun, namja itu memilih bungkam. Hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin yang kembali memetik gitar untuk meneruskan lagunya.

_"Atarashii kaze ga fuita...  
Waratte naite kimi to deaete, mieru sekai wa kagayaki dashita.  
Himawari yureru taiyou no―"_

Lagi, petikan gitar pengiring lagu itu terpotong. Membuat rasa khawatir dan penasaran Kyuhyun memuncak. "Sungmin hyung, gwaenchanha?"

"Ne, gwaenchanha." desah Sungmin lirih. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut pirang yang kali ini tidak tertutupi topi.

Sementara sepasang mata foxy indah itu memandang pasrah pada tangannya yang lain.

"Jinjayo? Tapi kenapa tanganmu―"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun."

Sebaris kalimat ketus itu terucap bersamaan dengan tatapan dingin yang mengarah ke namja di sampingnya. Sedetik setelahnya, Sungmin kembali menghela nafas. Terlihat gurat dinginnya perlahan luntur, terganti oleh raut bersalah yang mengembang.

"Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, ma'afkan aku Kyu."

Kyuhyun, yang asalnya terkejut dengan kalimat tajam dari bibir hyungnya langsung tergagap. "N.. Ne, ne. Nado mianhae, hyung-ah. Ma'af telah-err... Terlalu ikut campur."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. Selang beberapa satuan waktu mulai meraih tempat gitar disampingnya dan membereskan sang gitar ke tempatnya.

"Lho, kau sudah selesai hyung? Kenapa cepat sekali?" protes Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya hyungnya itu mulai menekuk kakinya, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan lengan putih yang tertutup sweater lengan pendek.

"Aku juga belum ingin berhenti. Tapi... Sudah tidak bisa lagi. Rasanya sulit sekali."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih?"

Heran deh.

Orang disampingnya ini kenapa hobi sekali berkata aneh? Apa maksudnya coba kalimat _'sudah tidak bisa'_ dan _'sulit sekali_' itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan protes Kyuhyun tadi? Bukan berarti dia bodoh, namja itu jenius lho.

Tapi memahami rentetan kalimat dari hyungnya ini juga bukan hal mudah. Banyak puzzle yang masih rumpang perihal siapa itu Lee Sungmin bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

Eh, berbicara tentang aneh―

"Oh ya hyung. Apa maksud kata-katamu kemarin?"

―Kyuhyun jadi teringat ucapan aneh Sungmin yang lain.

"Ng? Kata-kata apa?" balas Sungmin polos. Namja imut itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat poni pirangnya tertarik gravitasi bumi dan bergerak menutupi sebelah matanya. Ekspresinya itu lho... Duh―

―Cute sangat. Sumpah.

"Err... Waktu kau bilang 'kalau aku masih hidup, aku pasti kesini lagi'. Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya hyung tentara yang sedang perang, apa?"

"Oh, itu." Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Bukan apa-apa kok. Tapi... Perang ya? Aku memang sedang perang, Kyu. Perang melawan matahari."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Nah, kan? Dia mulai lagi. "Ck... Kau berkata aneh lagi, hyung." tandasnya kesal. "Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa kupahami saja?"

Hyungnya memilih diam.  
Tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir dan-tanpa bisa diduga Kyuhyun, merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas trotoar dingin. Memandang kosong ke langit dengan berbantalkan kedua lengan.

Dia bergumam pelan, "Langit itu... Apa langit itu terlihat lebih indah saat tidak berwarna hitam?"

Namja disampingnya menoleh, posisi Sungmin yang berbaring disamping Kyuhyun membuat wajah namja manis itu berada dibelakangnya. Sang hallyu star itu perlahan menggeser tubuh. Menyandarkan punggung ke dinding tinggi dibelakangnya.

Heh... Kyuhyun belum cukup gila untuk mengikuti hyungnya yang masih berbaring sambil menatap langit itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang tampan ini jika ada orang yang melihatnya tengah berbaring di trotoar? Bisa turun image kerennya nanti.

Menyingkirkan pikiran narsis barusan, Kyuhyun ikut mendongak. Ikut mengamati langit Tokyo yang hitam kejam dengan jutaan bintang.

"Tentu saja indah. Apalagi saat cuaca cerah dan tidak ada awan, warna birunya benar-benar cantik hyung." ―seperti kau.

Eh? Kyuhyun bilang apa tadi?

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Masa tidak sadar sih?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Senyum kecutnya terkembang.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya. Ganti menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin yang masih menatap intens langit di atas. Dapat dilihatnya, namja manis itu mulai mengangkat tangan. Seolah dia bisa menggapai langit tinggi itu.

"Sekali saja. Aku ingin melihat langit yang berbeda dari ini. Langit yang biru. Yang bersih dari bintang dan hanya disinari mentari― kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangan Sungmin digenggamannya terasa halus. Hangat, hingga membuat rasa aneh kemarin kembali menelusup ke dadanya. Perlahan, namja tampan itu berdiri. Menarik Sungmin untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo ikut aku hyung."

"Hah?"

"Ck... Bukan 'Hah'. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu. Katanya kau ingin melihat langit? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

Ganti sekarang Sungmin yang menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun. Mereka ini baru kenal dua hari-ralat, dua malam, Lho. Bagaimana bisa namja ini mengajaknya pergi?

"Mau kemana?" respon Sungmin ragu. Ah~ dia bahkan tidak protes dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun. Tidak sadar sih tepatnya.

"Tokyo dome. Pokoknya ikut saja hyung. Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat kok." bujuk Kyuhyun gigih. "Mau ya hyung?"

"Ng..."

"Kalau kau masih bingung, pikirkan sambil jalan saja hyung." putus Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Y.. Yah! Kyuhyun-ah, jangan menarikku begitu. Aku belum bilang setuju, kan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Nae Minnie hyung yang manis~ jangan bertingkah seolah kau ini yeoja yang ingin ku culik. Tenang saja, aku pasti memulangkanmu tanpa lecet, kok."

O o... Sekarang sudah berani berkata _'nae'_, eoh? Pabboya Kyuhyun!  
**.**

* * *

**.**  
Sekarang, 15 menit berlalu. Audi hitam yang mereka tumpangi mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti total di depan bangunan megah berbentuk bulat telur. Si empunya mobil mulai mengukir senyum kagumnya saat bayang megah Tokyo dome telah terpeta di matanya.

"Sekarang, mau apa kita disini?"

Suara kesal dari namja disampingnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tanpa menoleh, dia menjawab pelan. "Tiap aku berlibur ke Jepang, aku pasti menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke sini."

Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin. Sepertinya namja aegyo itu tahu, kalimat Kyuhyun akan berakhir panjang.

"Tapi aku tidak berani masuk ke sana. Hanya berdiam di mobil sambil mengamatinya dari jauh. Kau tahu hyung? Di saat seperti ini, aku selalu bermimpi agar kelak, saat aku menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di dalam sana, aku sedang melakukan persiapan untuk konser tunggalku.

"Aku sedang bersiap dibalik panggung untuk menghibur para penonton yang duduk di tiap bangku. Yang meneriakkan namaku dan akan tertawa riang saat aku mulai menyanyi. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk itu. Tapi hingga sekarang, aku tidak tahu entah kapan aku bisa berdiri di dalam sana."

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, kan?"

Yang disebut namanya menoleh.

Sungmin sekarang tersenyum lembut, tangannya perlahan terangkat dan mengusap rambut ikal yang muda. "Hallyu star yang disebut-sebut sebagai soloist sempurna. Aku yakin itu bukan sekedar mimpi, dongsaeng-ah. Kau pasti bisa berada di dalam sana. Berdiri diatas panggung yang megah dengan tribun yang terisi penuh. _Kau punya kesempatan, jangan lepaskan apa yang bisa kau raih saat ini_."

"Kau janji akan datang saat itu?"

"Aku tidak punya hak berjanji." jawab Sungmin diplomatis.

Mata Kyuhyun mengernyit tak setuju. "Kenapa begitu? Kau berbicara tentang kesempatan dan semangat. Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?" tanyanya. "Kau juga punya kesempatan untuk menjadi penyanyi. Kapan kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu?"

Si namja aegyo memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan tubuh ke jok mobil yang nyaman. "Aku tidak punya kesempatan yang kau katakan tadi. Sesederhana itu." jawabnya tenang.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Sekali lagi menoleh ke arah bangunan tinggi Tokyo dome sebelum memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya. Namja itu melangkah ke sisi yang lain, bermaksud dan membukakan pintu untuk hyungnya. Tangannya sekarang terulur, menunggu Sungmin untuk menyambut ajakan penuh harapnya.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi. Sekarang, ayo kita senang-senang hyung. Di dekat sini ada taman hiburan yang buka sampai pagi. Di situ juga, akan ku tunjukan tempat terindah untuk melihat langit." tawar Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah siap dengan mantel hitamnya di tangan yang lain dan topi berwarna senada di kepalanya.

Tapi melihat Sungmin yang diam membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menggenggam dan menarik tangan hyungnya. Membawa namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya melangkah cepat menuju gerombolan keramaian di ujung sana.

Tokyo merupakan kota yang tak pernah mati, ne? Tokyo dome city ini contohnya.

Lihat saja, hingga nyaris larut begini, masih banyak lalu lalang pengunjung di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi.

Kyuhyun memandang keramaian di kanan kirinya dengan senyum tipis. Walau dia tidak terlalu senang dengan keramaian, setidaknya berbagai macam permainan dan jejeran toko pernak-pernik mampu sedikit mengangkat penatnya. Berbeda dengan sosok penyanyi disampingnya, Sungmin menatap tertarik pada setiap apa yang mereka jumpai. Binar kagum dengan jelas terpancar dari sepasang mata sewarna karamel itu. Membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru permata kali diajak ke taman hiburan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kyu... Itu apa? Kita kesana, ne?"

Mendengar suara penuh harap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah mereka. Ikut memandang ke satu wahana yang mampu membuat si aegyo tertarik.

"Oh.. Roaler coaster? Kau yakin mau naik itu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat Sungmin yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu anggukan semangat. Tanpa menunggu, namja itu segera membawa kakinya untuk menuruti keinginan hyungnya. Menghabiskan semalam penuh dengan mencoba berbagai wahana yang tersedia di sini.

Sekalinya Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan antusiasme Sungmin. Namja itu terlihat aneh dengan tingkahnya yang sering terkejut kagum saat mereka berganti wahana. Tak ubahnya seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu taman hiburan. Walau begitu, ekspresi bahagia yang tercetak jelas di wajah aegyonya mampu menghapus rasa heran barusan.

Memang siapa yang tahan dengan raut senang yang teramat tulus dari seorang Lee Sungmin? Kyuhyun yakin jutaan orang diluar sana akan berfikiran sama jika mereka berada di posisinya sekarang.

"Kau senang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka turun dari wahana yang-entah-keberapa.

"Ne. Aku senang sekali. Baru kali ini aku tahu bagaimana serunya taman bermain itu. Jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyun-ah." senyum manis dengan setia terkembang di wajah Sungmin. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya turut tersenyum. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka― oh, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau tangan mereka masih bertaut? (Aku hanya khawatir Sungmin hyung tersesat, kok! Jangan berpikir macam-macam, dong!) ―dan kembali berjalan.

"Ne. Sekarang, saatnya kita ke tempat yang ku katakan tadi. Kau pasti akan kagum saat melihat langit dari sana hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap semangat. "Jinja? Dimana itu? Ayo sekarang―"

**TIT TIT TIT  
**  
Shit.  
Rasanya Kyuhyun sangat ingin membanting jam tangan biru tua yang tengah berbunyi berisik. Namja bermarga Cho itu berujar pelan saat menyadari ekspresi Sungmin yang mulai mengkeruh. "Hyung harus pulang, ya?"

"Ne. Antar aku kembali ke jalan tadi, arra?"

"Memang hyung ada urusan apa, sih? Kemarin malam juga pulang duluan. Aku masih ingin di sini hyung."

Senyum sedih Sungmin terbentuk.

"Mian, jeongmal mianhae. Tapi aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sini." kalimat itu terucap lirih. Mengundang kernyit heran kembali terbentuk di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo. Tapi kita naik itu dulu ya?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah bianglala yang tengah ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Sedikit ragu saat matanya kembali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang angkanya mulai berganti.

"Ayolah hyung, kita sudah sampai sini. Dari sana langitnya benar-benar indah. Setelah ini, aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang. Sampai rumah deh." Kyuhyun berujar, menanti respon dari namja di depannya. Saat sanggahan tak terdengar, dia kembali berkata "Jebal hyung, aku akan kembali ke korea nanti sore. Setidaknya, biarkan aku membuat satu kenangan di Tokyo bersamamu."

Saat satu anggukan akhirnya dilihat Kyuhyun, senyum kemenangannya langsung terbentuk. Segera saja, namja tampan itu membawa Sungmin untuk mengantri di stan Biang lala. Tidak terlalu panjang sebenarnya, tapi cukup memakan waktu.

"Tenang sajalah, hyung. Tidak akan lama kok." Kyuhyun berujar memenangkan saat mendapati Sungmin yang sesekali mengerling cemas ke arah jamnya.

Satu senyum singkat dan jawaban "Ne." pelan dan Sungmin menjadi percakapan terakhir mereka. Sebelum keduanya mulai menaiki benda berbentuk sangkar(?) yang akan memanjakan pandangan siapa pun yang menaikinya dengan hamparan luas kota Tokyo saat malam.

Perlahan, sangkar besi itu mulai naik. Merayap lambat seolah memberi kesempatan pada penumpangnya untuk menikmati suguhan fajar di ibukota negara Jepang itu.

Sungmin memandang takjub pada lukisan Tuhan yang luar biasa indah itu. Langit yang hitam keunguan, hamparan rumah penduduk yang tertata apik, hingga semilir angin yang menerobos jeruji besi di jendela disampingnya.

Sungguh. Baru kali ini dia tahu seperti apa indahnya Tokyo dari atas.

"Bagaimana? Indah kan hyung?"

"Ini indah sekali. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, Kyu?"

"Eeteuk hyung yang memberi tahuku. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau baru pindah ke Tokyo hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Masih tetap memandang hamparan luas Tokyo di saat malam dan menjawab "Ani. Aku dan umma sudah cukup lama pindah ke Jepang. Sekitar 5 tahunan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu tempat ini?" heran juga Kyuhyun dengan orang di depannya ini.

Kalau memang sudah selama itu Sungmin di Tokyo, kenapa dia terlihat seperti turis asing yang tidak tahu apapun?

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencari tempat seperti ini, dongsaeng-ah." tawa Sungmin. Namja itu kemudia menyamankan posisi duduknya di sandaran kursi. Membuat sosoknya―dan Kyuhyun, karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama― sedikit tersamar keberadaannya dalam sangkar besi yang mereka naiki.

Kyuhyun kembali bingung dengan jawaban Sungmin. Lagi-lagi hyungnya ini berbicara tentang kesempatan. Sebenarnya, kesempatan macam apa yang tidak dimiliki Sungmin?

Tapi dia memilih diam. Hanya menikmati sepoi angin dan wajah ekspresif yang tersuguh di depannya. Hening menyela mereka. Tampaknya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tetap merasa nyaman dengan 'sepi' saat ini. Diam dan menanti sangkar besi yang membawa mereka turun, kemudian berputar naik lagi beberapa kali.

**GREEK **

Goncangan dan sangkar besi yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuat keduanya terkejut. Kyuhyun segera melongokkan kepala ke jendela di kanannya. Matanya mendapati ahjusshi yang bertugas untuk menjalankan mesin bianglala mulai memakai topi dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat.

Hei, mereka berdua ini masih di dalam sangkar lho. Sialnya lagi, sangkar besi itu berhenti di puncak tertinggi. Akan sangat gila jika mereka harus melompat untuk keluar dari sini.

"Ya! Ahjusshi, kami masih disini!"

Mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras membuat sang pengoperasi mesin menoleh. Menatap terkejut dan berkata dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun―tentu saja. Mereka masih di Tokyo, ingat?

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menautkan alis bingung membuat Sungmin mendecak. Ditariknya pundak namja itu dan ganti melongokkan kepala untuk berteriak ke arah si ahjusshi. _"Oji-san! Ware-ware ni koko de o okiwasuremashita!_(Paman! Kami tertinggal di sini)"

"_Kami-sama... Gomennasai ne, shou-shou omachi kudasai!_(Astaga... Ma'afkan saya, tolong tunggu sebentar)"

Keduanya dapat melihat si ahjusshi kembali ke arah posnya. Mulai melakukan entah-apa-itu-namanya untuk menjalankan kembali biang lala yang terhenti.

Sungmin mengerling ke arah jam tangannya. 05.10 AM. Gawat.

"_Gomen ne, isoide kudasai? Nan pun desu ka?_(Ma'af bisakah lebih cepat? Butuh berapa menit?)"

"_Iie nai yo. San juu fun gurai_. (Tidak bisa, kira-kira butuh 30 menit)"

Teriakan balasan itu membuat Sungmin terhenyak. 30 menit? Ya Tuhan...

"Hyung! Apa yang ahjusshi itu katakan? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat ketakutan begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Panik juga dia saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang seperti baru melihat hantu.

"30 menit... Ahjusshi itu bilang, mesinnya baru bisa bisa hidup setelah 30 menit." jelas Sungmin. Suaranya bergetar, seolah fakta itu merupakan vonis mati baginya.

"Aigo... Aku kira apa. Santai sajalah hyung. Kan cuma 30 menit. Lagi pula…" Kyuhyun mengerling kearah jam tangannya. "Sekitar 5 menit lagi matahari akan terbit. Kita bisa melihatnya dari sini. Pasti indah sekali."

"5 menit?"

"Ne. Wae? Kenapa semakin panik?"

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun Sungmin menyender lemas kearah sandaran dibelakangnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar ketakutan. Membuat Kyuhyun refleks menggenggam kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Hyung! Gwaenchanha? Kau kenapa? Ya! Hyung, jawab aku."

"Ani... Tidak akan baik-baik... Jika aku masih di sini, ini buruk." respon Sungmin kacau.

"Sungmin hyung, tenanglah. Memang kenapa, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sebisa mungkin berusaha melepas rasa takut yang membelit hyungnya.

Kali ini Sungmin memejamkan mata erat. Menarik nafas berulang―untuk memenangkan diri. "Masalah besar bagiku. Aku... Aku bisa mati jika terus disini dan terkena sinar matahari nanti."

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar itu. Otaknya sibuk mencerna jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin dengan tangan yang gemetar. 'Dia bisa mati jika terkena sinar matahari'? Ya! Memangnya Sungmin itu **vampir**yang bisa mati karena begituan? Konyol sekali.

"Y.. Yah! Jangan bercanda dengan wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut hyung!" protes Kyuhyun. Dia kesal pastinya. Merasa dibohongi dan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda Kyuhyun?"

"Ck.. Serius hyung, nama ada orang yang mati―"

"Aku penderita _Syndrom XP_." Sungmin menyela lirih. Namja itu melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan mulai mendudukkan diri di lantai sangkar. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan diri dari sinar matahari yang akan menerobos. "Aku bisa mati jika terkena sinar matahari. Terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

.

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

.

.  
**Special thanks:**  
**Lee Demin** (setan? Haha masa umin setan sih? Ini lanjut pake kilat kan?), **Evilkyu Vee** (udah dilanjut nih...), **WhiteViolin** (umin kan emang udah misterius dari sananya XP, udah pernah nonton ya? Tapi ini bakalan beda kok, kalo penasaran review terus yaa :D), **Syubidubidu** (aneh? Ahh masa sih? Udah lanjut nih XD), **Cho SungHyun** (ahh.. Nama korea favorit saya! Tanya kenapa~ :D,, ming belum meninggal kok, udah di update chingu~), **elf203** (udah lanjut, gomawo...), **kyurin minnie** (udah kejawab di ch ini kan? Dah lanjut nihh), **Saeko Hichoru** (si kyu juga nyebut2 vampir tadi #tunjukkyu udah lanjutt), **Lee soo hyun** (udah TBC, review lagi ya kalo gitu, #plak! XP hehe gomawo udah di ingetin chingu, itu typo kok, mata saya emang rabun), **Park Min Rin** (aduh.. Jangan dong, tendang saya kerumahnya min aja #maunya udah lanjut nih), **Chikyumin **(udah kejawabkan? Sipp..), **Jae Rin Kyu** (sipp.. Si kyu emang kalo lagi terkenal gak ngajak2 (?) :D ), **Naka Kaburagi** (Hm... Sebaikx chingu cek dulu sebelum menuduh saya meniru. Jujur, saya belum pernah baca ff yg pairx selain kyumin. Begitu chingu kasih tau, saya cepet2 buka ntu fic. Dan hasil.x,, walla, saya menemuka perbedaan yg mencolok, dari mulai setting, alur, penokohan, sampai tiap kalimat pun beda ==" dari manax yang meniru? Kalo maksud chingu soal min yg cuma keluar malem, chingu udah tau alasanx dari ch ini kan? Tapi kalo chingu belum puas dengan jawaban saya, silahkan PM, bakal saya jelasin sepuasnya.), **eternal spring** (happy or sad end yaaa? XP), **dita minimin **(udah tahu alasan.x kan? Soal ending, mari kita liat sama2 XD), **Cho miku** (udah kilat nih.. Akan saya jelasin pelan2 chingu), **Fygaeming**(sipp).

Saya bawa lanjutannya nihh,, sebelum lupa, saya kembali tegaskan, saya **terinspirasi**sama dorama jepang 'TAIYOU NO UTA' waktu buat ini. Tapi saya pastikan alurx bakal beda sama ntu film, kalo kesamaan scane, mungkin bakal ada.

Sebelum itu, saya mau tanya pada readerdeul, adakah yang sudah menemukan ff yg mirip dengan ff saya sebelum ini? Kalau ada, mohon di analisis dulu sebelum menuduh saya meniru #tunjukreviewreplay. Saya berani jamin, ff ini **murni saya yg buat.**Bukan PLAGIAT atopun MENIRU dari ff author yg lebih senior.

Kalau misal.x yang disebut meniru adalah bagian 'keluar malem'nya, bukankah ada alasan.x di ch ini? Apakah 'jenis penyakit' yang sama bisa dikatakan meniru?

Yah,, jadi panjang ==" tapi saya bener2 shock nih #lebeh. 2th di ffn, baru kali ini saya di sebut meniru...

Okelah, gomawo atas RnRx di ch 1, ma'af untuk typo, dan bolehkan saya kembali meminta kritik, saran, dan koreksix lagi di ch ini?  
Karena saya sadar, tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata bagus. Dan author tanpa reader bukanlah apa-apa~ jeongmal gomawo :) #hug

Thanks for reading, and mind to read the next chapter?  
V  
V  
V


	3. Third Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc,KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music:** Shining Star by Super Junior

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

"Aku penderita Syndrom XP." Sungmin menyela lirih. Namja itu melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan mulai mendudukkan diri di lantai sangkar. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan diri dari sinar matahari yang akan menerobos.

"Aku bisa mati jika terkena sinar matahari. Terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

"... Mwo?"

Hanya jawaban dengan suara bergetar itu yang mampu diberikan Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar dalam kejut. Sembari menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin yang mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lututnya yang tertekuk.

**.**

**"... Mian, tapi aku harus pulang. Waktuku habis." **

**"Ha ha... Kalau aku masih hidup, aku pasti kesini lagi."**

**"Langit itu... Apa langit itu juga terlihat indah saat tidak berwarna hitam?"**

**"Aku memang perang, kok. Perang melawan matahari."**

**"Aku tidak punya kesempatan yang kau ucapkan tadi. Sesederhana itu."**

**.**

Perlahan, ingatan akan kalimat aneh yang terucap dengan nada riang itu kembali menyeruak. Membaur bersama perkataan mengejutkan barusan dan mulai tersusun rapi. Melengkapi potongan puzzle yang asalnya rumpang, pun membentuk satu pemahaman di diri namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun terhenyak.

Sama sekali tidak menyangka dibalik sifat cerianya nan manis, sosok Lee Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh itu menyimpan beban yang demikian. Dia bilang apa tadi?

Syndrom XP, eoh?

Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu penyakit macam apa itu. Tapi dilihat dari namanya yang tidak familiar, ditambah reaksi Sungmin yang seperti itu membuatnya menarik satu kesimpulan kalau penyakit itu lumayan langka, dan mungkin juga cukup mematikan.

―Cukup mematikan? Jangan membuatku tertawa Cho Kyuhyun. Kalimat itu terlalu sederhana baginya.

"... Aku bisa mati jika terkena sinar matahari."

Kalimat yang terucap beberapa menit lalu kembali menggema di kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah jendela disampingnya.

Mata obsidiannya mengerjap, saat menemui berkas-berkas sinar keemasan mentari yang mulai mencoreng ungunya langit. Menyebar ke seluruh tempat terbuka yang mampu diterobosnya. Tak terkecuali sangkar besi ini.

Biang lala ini berhenti di puncak tertinggi. Dengan lubang jeruji di jendela yang tidak memiliki penghalang. Akan sangat mudah bagi sinar keemasan itu untuk masuk dan menjamah mereka disini.

Sadar akan hal itu, Kyuhyun bergegas menarik Sungmin ke bagian pojok. Membuat sangkar besi yang mereka naiki sedikit bergoncang. "Mian... Jeongmal mianhae, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin mendongak. Tersenyum lembut saat mata foxynya menatap pandangan penuh sesal dari namja ini. "Ma'af untuk apa? Ini bukan salahmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Salahku. Semua salahku hyung. Aku sudah membuatmu terjebak disini. Kalau saja.. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu tadi, kau pasti sudah aman dirumah sekarang. Mian, aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyalahkanmu." potong Sungmin. Tatapannya tulus, tak ayal menyerukan kejujuran di ucapannya barusan. "Jangan salahkan dirimu. Terjebak disini... Mungkin memang takdir. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa melihat matahari terbit, kan? Walau mungkin ini yang terakh―"

"Hyung!" sentak Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mengusir kaca bening yang membuat pandangannya mengabur. "Ini bukan yang terakhir."

Kyuhyun mulai memindahkan topi hitamnya ke kepala Sungmin. "Kau akan baik-baik saja―"

Tidak lupa dengan mantel hitam yang asalnya membalut tubuh namja jangkung itu. "―aku jamin itu. Kau akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Aku janji."

"Kau tidak perlu―"

"Cukup percaya saja padaku, Lee Sungmin."

Yang disebut namanya terdiam saat sepasang lengan Kyuhyun menariknya dalam pelukan. Menyembunyikan kepala pirangnya dalam dada, dan berujar tegas. "Bagian ini menghadap kebarat hyung. Dan di pojok. Setidaknya hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang bisa masuk. Sementara bagian timur akan ku halangi dengan tubuhku."

Mata Kyuhyun mulai awas memastikan kalau tidak ada seinchi pun dari tubuh Sungmin yang bisa terpapar sinar ultraviolet itu. "Lihat kan? Tidak ada sinar matahari yang bisa menyentuhmu hyung. Percaya padaku, ne?"

Sungmin mendesah. Mengangguk di dada Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Gomawo. Ma'af sudah merepotkanmu, Kyu."

Penyanyi muda itu tidak bisa menahan senyum mirisnya saat mendengar ini. Orang ini memang terlalu baik atau apa? Jelas-jelas dia yang sudah membuat nyawanya terancam sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin berkata seperti itu?

"Ck... Berhentilah menjadi orang yang terlalu baik, hyung." ―akan lebih baik kalau kau langsung mencaciku saja.

Gumaman itu hanya dibalas dengan sebaris tawa ringan dari Sungmin. Membuat setelahnya, hanya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan lain.

Kyuhyun masih statis dengan posisinya yang mendekap erat hyungnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang sesekali mengusap lembut punggung namja aegyo itu. Berusaha untuk sedikit memberi kenyamanan pada namja yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Cih.. Kalau mengingat fakta itu, Kyuhyun jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Demi Tuhan yang jarang dikunjunginya di gereja, mereka ini baru kenal dua hari! 48 jam kurang. Tapi lihat? Apa yang telah dilakukannya sekarang?

Dia telah membawa teman barunya itu dalam masalah yang sanggup mengancam nyawanya (Walau bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun―karena pada dasarnya namja itu memang tidak tahu apapun). Membawa Sungmin dalam keadaan sulit yang harusnya dihindari. Teman macam apa dia? Mungkin, lebih baik malam itu Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyapa sang namja aegyo. Bukankah dengan begitu Sungmin tidak akan terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Tapi mungkin juga Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Bertemu dengan namja berambut pirang itu... Entahlah. Yang pasti, hanya kebodohannya yang telah membawa Sungmin dalam bahayalah hal yang paling dikutuknya.

Awas saja, kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin, dia tak yakin akan mampu mema'afkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, jarum jam ditangan Kyuhyun baru bergeser pada menit ke sepuluh. Masih ada duapuluh menit lagi hingga sangkar besi mereka mampu membawa keduanya turun. Dapat dirasa Kyuhyun, matahari sudah terbit sempurna di timur sana.

Terbukti dengan sinarnya yang menghantam langsung kedalam tempat mereka berada.

Ini benar-benar buruk. Kyuhyun merasa seperti tengah berada dalam kepungan musuh saat dirinya terdesak dalam game. Dia tidak boleh bergerak, tidak seinchi pun atau sinar matahari bisa dengan lihainya menerobos pertahan mereka. Bedanya dengan game, disini tidak ada option save poin. Atau nyawa cadangan. Sekali dia lengah, entah kemungkinan buruk apa yang akan mereka dapat. Ah.. Salah, yang benar, entah hal buruk macam apa yang akan menimpa namja dalam dekapan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Namja penyuka game itu mendesah berat. Berusaha menenangkan diri sembari merogoh ponsel hitam di saku mantelnya. Sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kecerobohan apapun yang mampu membuat kain tebal itu bergeser dari tugasnya.

_"Yeobbose―"_

"Hyung!" sambut Kyuhyun cepat begitu sambungan itu diterima oleh sang manager. "Kau masih di hotel sekarang?"

_"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kau kemana saja? Tidak ingat kita―"_

"Aissh.. Diamlah hyung. Nanti ku jelaskan. Sekarang, kumohon kau segera naik taksi dan pergi ke Tokyo dome. Bawa kunci cadangan mobilku dan jemput aku di Tokyo Dome City dekat situ."

_"Tunggu... Tunggu, apa-apaan kau? Kau tidak sedang membuat masalah kan?" _

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, hyung? Sudahlah nanti kujelaskan. Mobilku ada di parkiran blok E, begitu hyung sampai segera bawa mobilku sedekat mungkin dengan wahana biang lala yang kita kunjungi dulu. Jebal, temanku sedang dalam masalah. Dan cepat, jangan sampai lebih dari 20 menit dari sekarang hyung."

Jeda sejenak terdengar, hingga akhirnya desah nafas mengerti sampai di telinga Kyuhyun. _"Arrasseo... Kupastikan aku sudah disana 15 menit lagi."_

"Jeongmal gomawo, Eeteuk hyung."

_"Ne. Hati-hati dongsaeng-ah."_

Kyuhyun mematikan handphonenya sekarang.

Ganti mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang hanya terdiam pasrah di dadanya. Diusapnya lembut kepala pirang bertutup mantel hitam Sungmin. Sembari berbisik ditelinga "Kau dengar hyung? Eeteuk hyung segera sampai sebentar lagi. Setelah kita turun, mobil akan langsung didepan sana. Kau akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Sinar matahari itu tidak akan mengenaimu."

Dapat dirasanya hyungnya itu merespon dengan satu anggukan. Suaranya lirih, agak teredam mengingat wajahnya yang masih tersembunyi "Ne, gomawo Kyu."

_"Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love... Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun  
dalkomhan misoro nal  
barabomyeo  
soksagyeojweo..."_senandung merdu Kyuhyun mulai terdengar. Mengisi keheningan di sangkar besi itu dengan lirik apik bernada ceria.

_"Hangsang hamkke halgeora  
till the end of time..."_

Matahari dibelakang mereka sudah terbit sempurna saat ini. Disekitar mereka mulai terang, langit ungu gelap yang semula menghampar mulai berganti. Tersepuh penuh oleh jalaran sinar panjang berwarna keemasan.

Sesekali, mata obsidian Kyuhyun bergerak waspada. Mengawasi kalau-kalau ada bagian tubuh Sungmin yang luput dari lindungan mantelnya. Sambil tetap bersenandung lirih, Kyuhyun membenarkan letak mantel yang sedikit tersibak oleh gerakan namja aegyo itu. Untung saja mantel hitam itu lumayan besar―karena biasa digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyamar― hingga tampaknya mantel favoritnya kali ini bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Apa kau kepanasan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai bergerak pelan dalam pelukannya. Yah, sudah pasti hyungnya itu kepanasan. Dan sesak. Siapa juga yang betah berada dalam lingkupan mantel hitam serta dekapan erat selama hampir 30 menit?

Walau begitu, sama sekali tidak ada keluhan yang terlontar dari bibir sewarna sakuranya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan tawanya. Kali ini ditambah sebaris gumaman ringan "Nan gwaenchanha, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa lirih. Kagum dengan ketenangan―atau malah kepasrahan?― hyungnya. "Ne. Kau memang harus baik-baik saja hyung. Karena setelah ini, aku masih punya hadiah untukmu."

"Eh? Ulang tahunku sudah lewat tahu."

"Anggap saja kau akan ulang tahun saat ini."

"Hump..." kekehan lembut Sungmin terdengar. "Arra... Memang apa hadiahnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut―walau tahu Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Rahasia~ kalau kuberi tahu namanya bukan hadiah hyung."

Beberapa waktu berselang, 25 menit sudah mereka lalui di sini. Matahari sudah mulai naik saat Kyuhyun mendengar suara khas mobilnya mulai mendekat. Tampaknya, managernya itu sudah sampai.

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, Leeteuk sudah turun dari mobil dan sedang berbicara dengan si ahjusshi pengoperasi mesin―kemampuan Nihon-go hyungnya memang tidak sefasih Sungmin. Tapi setidaknya, masih jauh lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

"Hyung! Arahkan mobilnya sedekat mungkin dari sini!"

Leeteuk menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchanha Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Nan gwaenchanha. Dekatkan saja mobilnya hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Leeteuk mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi segera bergegas melakukan perintah artis asuhannya. Tentu saja setelah berdebat dengan si ahjusshi agar mobilnya diperbolehkan memasuki wahana biang lala itu.

"5 menit kurang, hyung. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lega.

Hyungnya sudah memarkirkan Audi hitam di depan pagar pembatas wahana. Sekitar 5 meteran dari lokasi mereka. Lumayan dekatlah. Ne, Sungmin pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Hyungnya itu pasti akan selamat.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Gomawo."

.

.  
**GREEK **

.

.

Akhirnya, derit sesama besi yang saling beradu kembali terdengar setelah 30 menit-yang super lama. Membuat keduanya tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Perlahan, sangkar besi ini mulai bergerak lambat. Merayap turun hingga akhirnya berhenti total dengan sedikit goncangan kecil.

"Buka pintu belakangnya, hyung!" instruksi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudah!" balas Leeteuk.

Sementara didepan mereka, si ahjusshi penjaga mulai membuka kunci pengaman sangkar. Raut mukanya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati posisi keduanya yang lumayan aneh ―Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Sungmin yang terbungkus mantel. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang raut heran dari siapapun yang melihat.

_"Ware-ware wa err..." _

_"Ware-ware wa genki desu, oji-san_(kami baik-baik saja, paman)" tuntun Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menggangguk. Langsung mengucapkan kalimat "contekan" dari hyungnya pada si ahjusshi. Disambut dengan anggukan dan seraut senyum minta ma'af dari sang penjaga.

"Di luar sudah mulai terang, hyung. Apa kau kuat berlari?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ahjusshi itu menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi jalan bagi mereka untuk keluar dari sangkar besi yang telah 30 menit menahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

"Ne. Ahh.. Ani, jangan buka mantelnya hyung. Aku yang akan menuntunmu ke mobil. Menurut saja padaku, arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kembali melipat tangannya yang semula berniat membuka mantel yang membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya. Merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas dan ganti membantunya menuruni sangkar besi biang lala.

"Kajja, hyung." tukas Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu segera merangkul pundak Sungmin, sebisa mungkin menyingkat waktu di tempat panas ini.

Tapi sayang bagi mereka, langkah tergesa keduanya membuat rangkulan longgar Kyuhyun atas Sungmin terlepas. Namja aegyo itu terjatuh. Membuat mantel hitam yang menjadi pertahanan terakhirnya tersingkap lebar.

Kyuhyun menoleh begitu merasakan rangkulannya terlepas. Matanya melebar ketakutan saat mendapati Sungmin yang telah terduduk di tanah dekat undakan sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, penyanyi muda itu langsung menyambar mantelnya. Membenarkan letak kain tebal itu sembari membawa Sungmin berlari ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka.

**BRAK **

Suara bantingan pintu mobil menggema bersama deru nafas memburu keduanya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Tapi tidak Kyuhyun.

Namja bermarga Cho itu menatap ngeri saat Sungmin perlahan menurunkan mantelnya. Menampakkan lengan kanan dan sebagian wajahnya yang tercoreng bercak kemerahan― seperti habis terbakar― di atas kulitnya yang putih susu.

"Hyung... Ini―"

"Ani. Gwaenchanha." Sungmin menepis halus tangan Kyuhyun saat namja itu mencoba menyentuh pipinya. "Gomawo, Kyu. Ma'af telah merepotkanmu."

Hening menyela.

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin sedang berpikir-entah-apa sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar. Sementara Kyuhyun masih kekeuh menatap khawatir pada luka atau apalah-itu-namanya berwarna kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di sebagian tubuh hyungnya. Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang tidak terjamah sinar matahari tadi.

Benarkah kontak langsung dengan matahari memang seterlarang itu bagi Sungmin?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Xeroderma Pigmentosum_atau biasa dikenal sebagai syndrom XP merupakan satu kelainan genetik dimana kulit menjadi sangat peka terhadap sinar matahari. Seperti pada Sungmin tadi, saat kulitnya terkena sinar matahari akan timbul bercak-bercak merah. Itu bukan noda biasa, pada penderita XP bercak seperti itu bisa menjurus ke arah kanker kulit. Karena itu, interaksi penderita dengan sinar matahari sangat terlarang." gumam Leeteuk datar.

Mata namja berparas cantik itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sembari menatap kosong pada lantai putih University of Tokyo Hospital. Dia tahu, artis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu pasti tertekan oleh rasa bersalah sekarang.

Perlahan, Leeteuk menaikkan tangannya. Mengusap lembut pundak Kyuhyun sembari mengalunkan sebaris kalimat penenang "Tapi tenang saja, Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja. Dia namja yang kuat."

"Ne." balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

Mereka bertiga memang langsung melaju ke rumah sakit ini begitu keluar dari Tokyo Dome City beberapa saat lalu―walau harus berdebat sengit melawan Sungmin yang ngotot tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Leeteuk saat itu hanya diam menurut, namja itu sudah kenal Kyuhyun sejak lama. Karenanya dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan bicara saat sedang panik. Dan terbukti, begitu Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan―tanpa ditemani, kali ini si namja aegyo benar-benar tidak mau mengalah- tanpa disuruh pun Kyuhyun sudah berbicara dengan sendirinya.

Dari bertanya "Apa kau tahu penyakit macam apa syndrom XP itu hyung?" hingga menceritakan siapa dan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Leeteuk hyung, darimana kau tahu banyak tentang penyakit itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka diam beberapa saat. Matanya menangkap binar gelap yang sedikit terpantul pada pandangan hyungnya saat ini.

"Kaoru Amane... Temanku. Dia juga penderita syndrom ini. Sebenarnya XP termasuk syndrom langka. Aku sedikit tidak percaya saat kau menanyakan syndrom itu dan berkata Sungmin tengah menderita XP. Ternyata aku bisa bertemu orang lain setelah Kaoru."

"Dimana teman hyung itu sekarang?"

Leeteuk menggeleng sedih sekarang. Memutus kontak mata mereka berdua. "Dia sudah meninggal. 3 tahun lalu. Mianhae, tapi yang kutahu... 60% dari penderita syndrom XP hanya mampu bertahan hingga umur 20 tahun."

**"Panggil aku hyung kalau begitu, aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu Kyuhyun-ah."**

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah pias serta tangan yang gemetar sekarang.

'Ya Tuhan, hyung...'

.

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

.

**Special Thanks:**  
**ELF sampemati, Cho**  
**SungHyun, Lee soo hyun, ELFjiEyounG2112, Lee Demin, fygaeming, Cho Hyun Min,**  
**Desysaranghaesuju, Cho Miku, Syubidubidu, Melly, Kyunnie'Minnie,**  
**Shin Na Daniel, elf203, Saeko Hichoru, Park Min Rin, Hyeri, Jung**  
**Hyun Hyo, Rima KyuMin ELF, eternal spring, gyuminworld, dian minimin, AIDASUNGJING, wine137, Dila Choi, emak mecca**

* * *

Saya bawa lanjutannya nihh,, sebelum lupa, saya kembali tegaskan, saya **terinspirasi **sama dorama jepang 'TAIYOU NO UTA' waktu buat ini. Tapi saya pastikan alurx bakal beda sama ntu film, kalo kesamaan scane, mungkin bakal ada.

Mian kalau ch ini pendek dan gaje, saya udah rada takut waktu niat update yang ini. Mian juga nggak ada balesan review ch kemarin, saya buru-buru soalnya. Besok di sekolah udah mulai UKK, so, untuk 2 minggu kedepan saya minta ijin hiatus ya readers,,, XD

Untuk yang tanya, sepertinya udah bisa kejawab di ch ini deh. Buat endnya, mohon semangati saya untuk bisa buat ending yang sesuai dengan harapan readers semua. Otak saya kadang eror dan suka nulis yang enggak2 soalnya XP oh ya, twitter saya ada di ClaRoses itu akun beneran nggak keurus, jadi jangan heran ya kalo rada 'aneh'. =="

Terimakasih banyak untuk review dan sarannya di ch kemarin, tanpa anda semua saya pasti tidak akan sampai disini,,, pendapatnya untuk ch ini selalu ditunggu. so readers, jangan bosan untuk memberi masukan ke saya ya?

**.**

**.**

Thanks for reading, and mind to read the next chapter?  
V  
V  
V


	4. Fourth Song

**Taiyou no Uta**

**.**

**(A Song to the Sun)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: **Only Human by K

Ashita no Tameni by Sungmin SuJu

* * *

**.  
**

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_**.**_

* * *

Adakalanya, seseorang merasa bahwa dialah orang yang paling menderita di dunia. Seolah Tuhan tak pernah mencurahkan sedikit nikmat dan kasih sayang padanya. Padahal, nikmat dan kasih itu tidak melulu tampak pada apa yang dia inginkan. Adakalanya juga, seseorang akan menghujat Tuhan saat tiba-tiba kesedihan dan kemalangan menimpanya. Menuduh, tanpa mau melihat kebelakang dan mengingat kembali jajaran nikmatNya beberapa waktu lagu. Disisi lain, tidak sedikit pula orang yang pasrah dan tak lagi menggantungkan harapan pada sang Penguasa Semesta. Dia tak pernah menghujat, tapi juga tak mau berharap. Seolah takut jika harapan yang digantungnya hanya akan menjatuhkan ke jurang kesakitan yang lebih dalam.

Tapi benarkah yang seperti itu?

Naif-kah aku jika berkata adakalanya seseorang harus menyadari kodratnya sebagai manusia? Makhluk lemah yang tak bisa apapun jika tak memiliki harapan pada Tuhan. Katakanlah aku tak realistis. Tapi sadarilah, terkadang jika kita mau percaya akan selalu ada kebahagian yang menanti diujung kegelapan ini.

Karena itulah kehidupan. Itulah kasih sayang Tuhan, yang selalu adil tanpa perlu kau meragu olehNya.

**.**

.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu, sensei. Kondo oboete okimasu_(Terimakasih banyak, dokter. Saya akan mengingatnya lain kali)."

"_Doittashimashite. Odaiji ni, Lee-san_(Sama-sama. Semoga lekas sembuh, tuan Lee)."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar ini. "_Hai, arigato. Itte kimasu Yamada-sensei_(Ya, terimakasih. Saya pergi dulu dokter Yamada)."

Setelah memberi satu bungkukan hormat pada dokter yang telah merawatnya lima tahun belakangan, namja manis itu berjalan ke arah dua namja yang telah berdiri menyambutnya. Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Benar-benar menghapus senyum kecutnya barusan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Leeteuk-ssi, terimakasih sudah membantuku sampai sini." ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak perlu sesungkan itu Sungmin-ah. Panggil 'hyung' saja." balas Leeteuk ramah.

"Ne, ma'af telah merepotkanmu hyung."

"Dokter tadi bilang apa hyung?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap cemas ke arahnya. Dengan satu senyuman khas-nya namja manis itu menjawab "Gwaenchanha, tidak ada yang perlu―"

"Tapi kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

Senyum dari namja bermarga Lee itu sukses lenyap dari wajahnya. Membuat ketiganya dilingkupi oleh suasana canggung yang tak nyaman. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memfokuskan pandangan penuh selidiknya pada Sungmin. Sembari memutuskan kalau belum saatnya dia perlu ikut campur di pembicaraan keduanya.

"Saat ditanam bermain tadi... Kau menyuruhku percaya padamu kan? Sekarang... Maukah kau juga percaya saja pada ucapanku tadi, Kyuhyun-ah?" jawab Sungmin lamat-lamat.

"Tapi hyung―"

"Jebal, Kyu."

Telak. Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam, mengusap wajahnya cepat dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Ne, hyung."

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau pakai lagi mantelmu Sungmin-ah. Mumpung ini masih pagi, kami bisa mengantarmu pulang." Leeteuk yang asalnya diam mulai mengangkat suaranya. Mengerling kearah Sungmin yang mengangguk patuh.

"Ani. Lebih baik Sungmin hyung ke apartemenku saja, nanti malam baru ku antar pulang." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, Sungmin-ah."

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang nanti sore kalian harus pulang ke Korea, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, sembari melirik cepat ke arah Leeteuk yang menatapnya jengah. "Itu urusan mudah. Benarkan Leeteuk hyung?"

Sungmin ikut menoleh ke arah sang manager, seolah tak percaya pada ucapan santai artis muda itu. "Arrasseo, tidak masalah karena jadwal Kyuhyun memang berakhir kemarin malam."

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi. Dan juga Umma―"

"Aissh... Di apartemenku masih ada jaringan telfon. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. Lagi pula, hadiah yang janjikan tadi ada disana, kau tidak mau mengambilnya dulu hyung?" pancing Kyuhyun.

Yah... Sepertinya kau berhasil Kyuhyun-ssi. Lihat saja mata foxy sewarna karamel Sungmin sekarang mulai berbinar tertarik.

"Jinjayo? Aku mau! Ayo kesana sekarang, Kyu!"

oOo

Matahari di luar sana sudah tinggi. Tetap berpendar angkuh di atas langit biru tanpa tedeng awan yang menghalangi. Musim panas memang sudah sampai pertengahan umurnya. Wajar jika 'bintang besar' itu masih kekeuh mempertahankan eksistensinya di langit. Untung saja, kaca film Audi hitam ini cukup tebal untuk menghalau sinar keemasan itu menerobos ke dalamnya.

Kyuhyun telah menatap lama ke arah matahari pagi ini. Sebelum menghela nafas, dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk bertelfon ria di sebelahnya.

"... _Hai, daijobou. Watashi wa genki desu, umma_(... Ya, tidak ada masalah. Aku baik-baik saja umma)."

"..."

"_Chijin no ie desu. Ochitsuite kudasai_(Dirumah kenalan. Tenang saja)."

"..."

"_Wakarimashita, umma. Ohayou mo_(Aku mengerti, umma. Selamat pagi juga)."

**KLIK!**

Sungmin mendesah lelah sebelum menyerahkan kembali I-phone yang digunakannya pada sang pemilik. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Cheonma, hyung. Memang... Umma-mu tadi bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menyuruhku pulang setelah malam saja. Apa... boleh?"

"Tentu saja hyung." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tawanya. "Biar nanti malam kuantar pulang."

Namja manis itu kembali merespon Kyuhyun dengan gumam terimakasihnya. Sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rumah mewah beraksen Jepang di depan sana. Sungmin baru sadar kalau mereka bertiga tadi tidak menuju salah satu gedung apartemen, malah melajukan mobil menuju daerah perumahan mewah di distrik Bunkyo yang ramai.

Setelah Leeteuk keluar lebih dulu dari Audi hitam ini―mau mengambil payung untuk Sungmin― namja berambut pirang itu langsung meminjam ponsel dongsaengnya. Berniat mengabari sang umma yang pasti sangat khawatir (ini sudah memasuki pukul 6 lebih kalau kau tanya. Terlambat dua jam dari waktu 'normal' namja aegyo itu untuk pulang dari 'penjelajahannya'). Membuatnya tak sadar jika 'apartemen' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah rumah mewah dengan halaman luas yang tertata apik itu.

"... Err Kyu, ini yang kau maksud 'apartemen'?" heran Sungmin.

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan. "Tokyo adalah tempat liburan favorit umma, karena itu beliau memilih membeli sebuah rumah disini." jelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah jendela, ikut mengamati kediamannya yang lain. "Lagi pula, fungsinya juga hampir sama dengan apartemen kan hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Jika kau memang sudah punya rumah disini, kenapa mesti menginap di hotel?"

Oh... Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu sepertinya akan lama direspon Kyuhyun. Bertanya kenapa?

Lihat saja, Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menoleh mampu membuat mata obsidian Kyuhyun menangkap potret manis si aegyo dalam jarak dekat―ingat Kyuhyun yang tadi mencondongkan tubuhnya kan?― membuatnya bisa menatap lebih jelas bagaimana rambut pirang halus itu terjatuh pasrah di sepasang pipi putih chubby-nya (walau masih tercemar semburat kemerahan samar) atau mengagumi bagaimana sepasang foxy eyes yang penuh daya magis itu mengerjap lembut karena terkejut dengan posisi wajah mereka yang 'lumayan' dekat.

Tidak salah kan jika Kyuhyun sekarang hanya mampu terdiam takjub?

Wew~ jika melihat yang seperti ini Kyuhyun bahkan yakin jika tunangan(mantan)nya di Korea sana kalah indah dengan sosok namja di depannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Mendengar suara tenor Leeteuk dan ketukan kaca mobil disebelah mereka refleks membuat keduanya menjauhkan wajah. Hah~ untung saja kaca film mobil ini mampu menutup akses pandangan orang di luar sana. Kalau tidak, kira-kira apa ya yang akan dipikirkan sang manager saat melihat artis asuhannya tengah berada di posisi yang cukup 'mengundang gosip' seperti itu?

"E-eh, aku keluar dulu." ujar Sungmin canggung.

"Tunggu hyung." Kyuhyun menyambar lengan Sungmin yang berniat membuka pintu mobil. Tangannya menyambar topi dan mantel hitam yang tadi sempat dilepas hyungnya. "Pakai ini dulu."

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir cepat saat tangan pucatnya menyibak poni pirang hyungnya guna memakaikan topi hitam itu ditempatnya. Tidak berbeda saat dia sedang meng-kerudungkan mantelnya menyelimuti tubuh mungil si aegyo. Penyanyi muda itu beruntung karena suaranya saat berkata tidak terdengar gugup. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai tersandung seperti tadi."

"N-ne."

**BRAK**

Pintu mobil telah ditutup, tapi Kyuhyun masih statis ditempatnya. Tetap menatap Sungmin yang tengah dituntun Leeteuk memasuki rumah dibawah naungan payungnya, hingga akhirnya hyung dan managernya itu sukses menapakkan kaki di teras kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu dengan 'selamat'. Desah nafas lega seketika terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, tangan pucatnya perlahan terangkat menyentuh dada.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun berjengit saat tangannya merasakan pergerakan tidak normal dari jantungnya begitu nama namja itu terucap.

Ini aneh.

Dasarnya, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka 'merepotkan diri' dengan membantu orang lain. Careless dan sedikit introvert. Sekalipun dia seorang public figure, bukan berarti kebiasaan jeleknya itu bisa menghilang―walau mungkin telah sedikit berkurang belakangan ini. Terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih menyewa hotel ketimbang 'memberi tahu' fansnya kalau rumah besar ini merupakan kediaman yang lain dari sang bintang. Nah, menilik sifatnya yang seperti itu, kau mengerti kan kenapa aku tadi bilang 'aneh'?

Jika diingat-ingat, Kyuhyun itu baru mengenal Sungmin dua hari lalu. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak tahu info diri namja itu selain nama lengkap dan bakat bermusik yang dimilikinya. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengajak pergi namja yang baru di kenalnya ke Tokyo Dome City kemarin malam? Mengetahui fakta mengejutkan di diri Sungmin, memeluknya di biang lala, hingga membawa namja manis itu ke rumah sakit dan berakhir di kediamannya yang 'privat' ini―hell! Bahkan tunangannya (aku harus terbiasa menyebutnya 'mantan' sekarang) saja tidak pernah menginjakkan kali di tempat ini. Terlihat kan bagaimana spesialnya sikap Kyuhyun pada namja bermarga Lee itu?

Ng... _**'Love at the first sight**_' kah?

.

―oh, konyol sekali.

Penyanyi muda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat kemungkinan terakhir―yang dianggapnya konyol― itu sampai di otak. Jangan lupakan juga detak jantung dan desiran aneh ditubuhnya yang semakin menggila. Membuat Kyuhyun lebih memilih segera berpindah ke belakang kemudi dan bersiap memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang sengaja di pisahkan dari rumah.

Begitu mobil kesayangannya sudah mendapat 'tempat istirahat' yang layak, namja itu bergegas memasuki rumah. Yang langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengurus dan membersihkan tempat ini.

"_Irasshaimase, Cho-sama_(Selamat datang, tuan Cho). Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu sebelum berkunjung? Ma'afkan saya karena belum sempat menyiapkan sesuatu untuk anda."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Haru ahjumma." Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan. Sembari melanjutkan langkah untuk memasuki rumah besar itu lebih dalam. "Dimana Eeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung?"

"Leeteuk-ssi dan temannya sudah ke dalam. Saya disuruh untuk menyambut anda disini. Apakah anda perlu disiapkan sesuatu?"

"Ne, hanya siapkan saja sarapan untuk tiga orang. Dan... Siapkan juga onigiri."

"Arrasseo, tuan muda. Saya permisi."

Setelah wanita itu meninggalkannya dengan memberi satu bungkukan hormat, Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan langkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jangan salah, meskipun tampak luar rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah tradisional, tetapi bagian dalamnya kental akan kesan minimalis yang elegan. Jadi jangan harap menemukan pintu geser khas Jepang atau lantai kayu berlapis tatami di dalam rumah ini.

"Dimana Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu dia menemukan managernya tengah duduk sendiri di ruang TV di depan kamarnya.

"Di dalam kamarmu, sedang mandi. Ma'afkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, aku terpaksa membawa Sungmin-ah ke kamarmu. Karena hanya kamarmu yang menghadap ke barat." jawab Leeteuk dengan raut bersalah.

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di depan Leeteuk sebelum menjawab abai, "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak kau suruh pun aku akan menyuruh Sungmin hyung istirahat di kamarku kok."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat sang manager terkejut. "Eh? Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Whoa... Padahal Leeteuk sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau dongsaengnya ini protes atau pun marah karena ada yang memasuki _'personal zone_'nya. Namja itu lebih dari tahu sifat possessive macam apa yang melekat pada diri artisnya ini.

Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang bersedia berbagi, terkecuali dengan orang-orang tertentu yang mempunyai kedudukan khusus di hidupnya. Peraturan tak tertulis itu yang sudah dihafal sang manager di luar kepala.

"Kau... Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sungmin, Kyu?" tebak Leeteuk langsung. Matanya memicing penuh curiga pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu kalimat tanya itu terlontar.

"Mwo? Apa maksud hyung?"

"Entah. Yang aku lihat, kau sangat perhatian pada Sungmin-ini tidak buruk sih, hanya saja mengingat sifatmu yang biasanya, mau tak mau aku merasa aneh." jawab Leeteuk sambil lalu. "Aku cukup terkejut saat kau membawanya kesini. Lebih terkejut saat kau mengijinkan _'personal zone_'mu itu dimasuki olehnya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tampak sedikit bingung dengan penuturan hyungnya barusan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Sangat. Aku hyungmu sejak kecil dongsaeng-ah. Bukan hal sulit untuk menyadari perubahan sikapmu itu." tegas sang kakak. Dapat dilihatnya dongsaengnya itu mulai tampak gelisah dalam duduknya. "Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Kembali, pertanyaan yang membuatnya frustasi oleh rasa bingung itu kembali terlontar. Kali ini langsung oleh seseorang yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun bukan tengah berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi dia sendiri juga bingung. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa menyukai seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlebih seseorang itu namja. NAMJA, manusia yang bergender sama dengannya.

"Itu konyol, hyung. Meski Sungmin hyung itu sangat manis, tapi dia tetap namja. Dan kau tahu aku normal, aku belum cukup gila untuk tertarik pada seorang namja."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Oh... Jadi menurutmu Sungmin-ah itu sangat manis? Yah, kau tidak salah sih. Dia memang sangaa~t aegyo―"

"Ya! Ya! Bukan begitu, hyung. Maksudku-maksudku dia itu... Aissh, pokoknya kau tahu sendirilah."

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak ada yang konyol saat kau merasa tertarik pada seseorang. Sekalipun dia bergender sama denganmu." Leeteuk berujar menenangkan. Ditatapnya lembut sosok yang tengah menunduk dalam itu. Menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang mudah sekali terbaca oleh sang kakak.

"Saat kau menyukai seseorang, rasa itu datang dari hatimu tanpa kau perintah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, karena seseorang tidak bisa memilih pada siapa dia akan jatuh. Konyol atau tidaknya hanya tergantung pada kau mau mengakui dan memperjuangkannya atau memilih mengabaikan dan pasrah pada nasib.

Dari sikapmu, aku merasa kau telah menempatkan Sungmin sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Sorot matamu juga terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengakui apapun, Kyu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat dua hari ini padamu."

Namja tampan berambut cokelat ikal itu terdiam, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencerna rentetan panjang perkataan hyungnya. Mulutnya kelu saat otaknya masih belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana itu ―oh, belum menemukan keberanian untuk mengakui, mungkin?

"Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu bingung atau melupakan statusmu yang sudah bertunangan―"

"Ishh! Dia sudah bukan tunanganku hyung." balas Kyuhyun sengit. Moodnya kembali down saat mendengar ini. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun bukannya benci berpisah dari yeoja itu. Dia kesal lebih karena 'kekurang ajaran'nya yang mencampakan sang bintang. Heh, baru kali ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun dicampakan oleh yeoja. "Yeoja sialan itu mencampakanku dua hari lalu. Jangan tanya kenapa. Yang penting sekarang aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Hyung jangan coba-coba membahas dia lagi."

Leeteuk tampak tidak terkejut mendengar ini. "Jadi karena itu kau uring-uringan belakangan ini? Yah, aku tidak akan terkejut jika hubungan kalian tidak bertahan lama. Sepertinya Cho ahjusshi harus mendengarkan kata-kataku kali ini."

"Maksud hyung?" Kyuhyun hanya menautkan alis bingung saat melihat managernya tengah mengulum senyum penuh arti sekarang.

"Management memberimu waktu istirahat dua bulan kedepan sebelum persiapan comeback pertengahan musim dingin nanti. Kau bisa mengurus pendaftaranmu di Tokyo University. Selain itu, pastikan juga bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Jangan sampai menyesal Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu sendiri kali ini kesempatan kedua tidak pernah ada."

* * *

Jarum jam di dinding telah menunjuk angka 3.45 sore saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Namja itu melangkah pelan ke arah sosok lain yang―dikiranya masih tertidur dibawah selimut biru donker miliknya.

Pagi tadi, Sungmin memang mengatakan kalau dia terbiasa tidur dari pukul 9 pagi sampai sore menjelang. Karena itu, keduanya―Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk segera memaksa si namja aegyo tersebut langsung beristirahat setelah sarapan mereka. Agak aneh bagi Kyuhyun saat dia memulai tidurnya tadi pagi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi walau dia semalaman telah menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungnya, tidur dengan waktu-waktu yang 'terbalik' dari kodrat seperti ini juga bukan hal mudah. Seingat Kyuhyun, dia butuh setengah jam lebih sebelum akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan dibawah selimut putih yang menutupi tempat tidur di guest room.

Itu pun berakhir tak lama. Tak nyenyak hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk mandi dan menemui hyungnya yang berada di kamarnya.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Kyuhyun tak sempat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya saat matanya mendapati Sungmin yang tengah bergerak gelisah dibawah selimut. Mata foxy-nya masih terpejam, namun tidak menghalangi rembesan kristal bening yang terus meluncur sepanjang pipi putihnya.

Segera, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur. Dua tangannya terulur. Satu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang tengah menggapai udara kosong ―seolah mencari pegangan, satu mengusap lelehan air mata di kedua pipi namja aegyo itu. Sembari mencoba mengeluarkan sang pemilik dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hyung... Sungmin hyung, ireona. Ppali ireona."

Suaranya turut bergetar. Sama sekali tak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang menyiratkan betapa tersiksanya dia saat ini. Bibirnya yang sewarna Sakura memang tidak meloloskan rintihan apapun, tapi bulir air mata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bercerita. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya. Padahal namja manis ini sudah cukup tersiksa dengan alam sadarnya, kenapa seolah dalam mimpi pun sosok rapuh itu masih juga diteror gelap?

"Uljima hyung. Semua baik-baik saja, kau tidak sendirian disini. Bangunlah sekarang."

Kyuhyun sekarang membisikkan sugestinya ke telinga Sungmin. Suaranya yang lembut terus bergumam lirih, mendengungkan kata-kata manis dengan harapan agar namja yang tengah ketakutan itu segera membuka mata. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengecup lembut kening dan pipi Sungmin. Dia tak berfikir apapun, di otaknya sekarang hanya ada dorongan untuk menghapus wajah tersiksa itu. Tanpa sadar, hanya mengikuti perasaannya.

Setelah beberapa kecupan di kening, perlahan dua kelopak mata putih itu bergerak. Sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar dengan desah nafas memburu dari pemiliknya. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang kembali menemukan udara setelah tenggelam lama di air.

Yang lebih muda segera mengangkat wajahnya sambil tetap menatap hyungnya khawatir. Satu tangannya akhirnya mulai turun untuk mengusap kepala berambut pirang Sungmin. Tak ayal menyadarkan sang pemilik jika ada orang lain di kamar tidurnya sekarang.

"Kyu-kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin parau. Suaranya benar-benar serak, terlihat betapa seriusnya dia saat menangis tadi. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" lanjut Sungmin sembari mendudukkan diri. Dua tangannya terangkat dan mulai menghapus cepat lelehan air yang membuat pipinya basah. Bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun yang seharusnya tidak dilihat Kyuhyun dengan seraut wajah 'baik-baik saja'.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah melihat semuanya kali ini.

"Kenapa dihapus hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Penyanyi muda itu menghela nafas sedih. Ditatapnya intens sepasang mata hazel yang lebih jujur dari pada pemiliknya itu. "Menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis, hyung."

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Tidak ada yang harus ku tangisi, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Suaranya mulai ringan. Kyuhyun merasa, setelah keras kepala sifat Sungmin yang lain adalah terbiasa memendam apa yang menjadi masalahnya seorang diri.

Dia namja yang sulit 'berbagi' ternyata.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Kapan kau melihatku menangis?"

Retoris sekali. "Asal kau tahu hyung. Mataku masih normal untuk bisa melihatmu menangis saat tertidur tadi. Tampaknya matamu lebih jujur, Sungmin hyung." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar fakta terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tak ayal meruntuhkan benteng kebohongan yang sejak tadi dibangunnya.

"Aku... Tidak menangis tadi." ujarnya keras kepala. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Ne."

"Bersedia bercerita, hyung?"

Penyanyi muda itu mendesah saat Sungmin melayangkan tatapan penuh curiga ke arahnya. "Eeteuk hyung sering berkata padaku. Masalah akan lebih ringan saat kau bersedia membaginya dengan orang lain. Setidaknya, berbagi bersama orang terdekat akan membuat kita lebih ringan, hyung."

"Orang terdekat?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kembali melanjutkan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Ne. Orang terdekat, seseorang yang sanggup menjadi tempatmu bersandar saat kau lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak dari semua masalah. Yah... Seperti sahabat karib atau teman―"

"Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu." potong Sungmin cepat. Matanya mulai menatap kosong dinding berwarna putih di sampingnya.

"Eh? Maksud hyung?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kau katakan tadi Kyuhyun-ah." ulang Sungmin. Suaranya sedikit bergetar meski pembawaannya masih tenang. "Tidak ada sekolah yang buka di malam hari. Di luar sana juga tidak ada orang yang kurang kerjaan membuang waktu istirahatnya saat malam tiba. Aku memang tidak terbiasa bercerita pada orang lain."

Hening menyela saat keduanya terdiam. Sungmin kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Begitu pun Kyuhyun.

Saat malam? Ahh... Penyakit sialan itu, eoh?

Ucapan Sungmin barusan membuatnya kembali melayang ke berbagai kejadian dua hari lalu. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kalau Lee Sungmin yang di depannya ini tak lain adalah sosok namja yang terkurung dalam batasan malam. Si aegyo yang terlihat rapuh tetapi nyatanya sanggup menahan beban seberat itu di pundaknya yang mungil. Sendirian.

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana menyesakkannya rasa kesepian itu. Sekalipun sejak kecil dia dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang lengkap dan mapan, tetapi sikapnya yang anti sosial itu membuatnya sulit beradaptasi. Hingga berakhir pada orang tuanya yang membawa sosok Park Jungsoo hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Leeteuk yang sejak belia sudah sendirian itu hadir sebagai malaikat penyelamat bagi Kyuhyun. Menemaninya, mengajarkan bagaimana asyiknya berteman, semuanya. Mereka dekat, hingga berakhir pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadikan sosok lembut itu sebagai sandaran.

Lihat, bahkan kisah kesepiannya itu pun tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan jika dirinya harus menjadi Lee Sungmin yang membawa penyakit mengerikan itu dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang yang harus terkurung dan menyembunyikan diri saat semua orang tengah menikmati belahan hangat sinar mentari di luar sana. Sedang disisi lain, saat dia akhirnya terbebas dan diperbolehkan melihat dunia hanya sepi dalam keremangan malam yang ditemui. Tanpa ada teman, karena setiap orang tentu lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut hangat ketimbang berkeliaran tak jelas saat matahari bersembunyi.

Kematian atau kesepian. Bukankah itu pilihan yang gila?

"... Kau masih memiliki ku, hyung." gumam Kyuhyun setelah terdiam lama. Namja bermarga Cho itu perlahan menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. "Anggap saja aku ini orang yang bisa kau jadikan sandaran. Tempatmu bercerita. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah berfikir kau sendirian lagi. Aku janji akan selalu menemanimu mulai saat ini."

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, hyungnya itu mengerjap tak percaya saat mendengar ucapannya barusan. Wajar, karena mereka memang baru bertemu kurang dari seminggu. Bisa saja ucapan penyanyi muda itu hanya simpati atau sarana untuk menghibur Sungmin sesaat.

"Jangan berjanji sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau penuhi." ujar Sungmin dingin.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun juga berfikir seperti itu. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sadar ucapannya tadi tidak main-main. Janji itu murni berasal dari hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti namja tampan itu sadar betul kalau tekad untuk melindungi Sungmin sudah menjadi janjinya pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Percayalah padaku Sungmin hyung."

**.**

"Cukup percaya saja padaku, Lee Sungmin."

.

"Sekarang, sudah bersedia membagi mimpi burukmu padaku?" namja aegyo itu perlahan menunduk. Tanganya yang digenggam Kyuhyun kembali bergetar hebat. Sementara Kyuhyun masih sabar menunggu tiap kalimat dari mulut Sungmin sambil tetap menautkan tangan mereka.

"Aku tadi bermimpi.. Ani. Aku kembali bermimpi tengah berada di tempat gelap. Sendirian..." ucapan lirih itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir pink cerah si aegyo. Memutuskan bercerita meski suaranya mulai tercekat saat mengingat kembali kejadian buruk di alam bawah sadarnya tadi. "Disana tidak ada apapun. Hanya malam... Gelap. Selalu seperti itu saat aku menutup mataku―"

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Sungmin yang mulai mengusap lelehan kristal bening di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun benarkan? Malam, gelap, dan sendiri. Tidak hanya di alam sadarnya, dunia yang harusnya menjadi tempat terindah baginya pun turut tercemar tiga hal diatas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dihapus hyung. Menangislah saat kau sudah tak sanggup."

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mulai menarik kedua bahu Sungmin. Perlahan membawa namja yang tengah menangis diam itu kedalam pelukannya. "Mianhae. Aku memang lemah... Aku memang namja yang hanya bisa menangis. Mian."

Tidak satu isakan pun lolos dari mulut hyungnya, meski Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dadanya mulai basah. Namja manis itu terlalu segan untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya; Terlalu keras pada dirinya, hingga untuk menunjukkan bahunya yang tengah bergetar itu pada orang lain pun dia terlalu segan. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang tengah menyembunyikan tangisannya itu. Kepalanya turut mendongak, sebagai usaha agar matanya yang memburam itu tidak meluruhkan tetesan airnya.

"Tidak hyung, kau bukan namja yang lemah―"

Kejadian terakhir ini mampu membuatnya tersadar ternyata; dia tidak perlu dua bulan untuk menyimpulkan perasaannya. Saat ini pun Kyuhyun sudah yakin atas jawaban pertanyaan Leeteuk tadi.

"―Kau hanya sedang lelah; Dan setiap manusia wajar mengalaminya."

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo_

[I'ts said there is a smile  
On the opposite side of sadness]

* * *

Leeteuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada namja yang tengah memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi merdu di hadapannya. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok artis asuhannya, hanya seulas seringai kemenangan yang didapatnya. Seolah Kyuhyun tengah berkata benarkan-apa-yang-kukatakan-tadi padanya.

_"Tatoeba shiroi yuki no kakera ni nari  
Toui sora kara anata o mimamorou  
Keshite toketari shinai you ni  
Ai no kazu dake furishiku kara kitto..._

Kyuhyun tidak bercanda saat dia dan teman barunya itu tiba-tiba menemuinya―dengan mata yang sama-sama sembab― dan dengan semangat meminta pendapat Leeteuk tentang salah satu kontes pencarian bakat di Korea sana. Penyanyi muda itu berniat meyakinkan namja aegyo itu untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut rupanya.

Sayangnya Sungmin sedikit bermasalah dengan 'Kepercayaan diri' hingga mereka berakhir di ruang santai ini dengan Sungmin yang bernyanyi sambil beraccoustic dengan gitarnya. Karena Kyuhyun meyakinkan kalau Leeteuk merupakan orang yang bertangan dingin dalam dunia entertain. Hingga namja tampan itu berniat menggunakan 'dukungan' tambahan dari ahlinya itu setelah managernya itu mendengar Sungmin bermusik.

Hum... Leeteuk baru tahu kalau gitar yang dibawa Sungmin itu bukan sekedar untuk 'mainan'. Namja berambut pirang itu benar-benar menggunakan gitarnya dengan baik. Padahal awalnya, manager yang juga merangkap sebagai orang dalam dibalik perekrutan artis-artis besar SM Entertainment itu sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun sebagai 'bakat bermusik' dan 'suara indah' yang dimiliki namja aegyo itu. Hanya saja―

_Tatoeba usu beni iro no hana ni nari  
Awai kaori de anata o tsutsumou  
Keshite karetari shinai you ni  
Ai no hizashi de sake hokoru kara kitto~"_

―Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar kali ini. Suara tenor itu benar-benar memukau meski ada beberapa fault di beberapa bagian. Meski begitu mata jeli manager muda itu masih mampu menangkap bakat macam apa yang masih terkubur ditubuhnya. Terlebih keahliannya dalam bermusik dan menciptakan lagu (Leeteuk sedikit tak percaya saat tadi dongsaengnya itu berkata bahwa Sungmin juga pintar menciptakan lagu sebelum melihatnya bernyanyi.) yang dimilikinya serta wajah yang setara―bahkan lebih menarik dengan beberapa artis besar Korea itu. Jika Kyuhyun hanya menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengikuti kontes seperti itu, Leeteuk yakin bukan hal sulit bagi namja itu untuk menyabet posisi pertama.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah mengikuti training musik apapun sebelum ini Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. Sementara Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya sudah mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan hyungnya itu.

"Well, aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Menurutku, jika sekedar kontes seperti itu kau pasti bisa dengan mudah memenangkannya Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lucu. "Mwo? Jangan bercanda hyungnim."

"Lihatkan hyung? Eeteuk hyung juga sependapat denganku." seringai Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua jangan mengada-ada! Tidak mungkin aku bisa-"

"Ck. Percaya diri sedikitlah hyung. Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi bukan? Dengarkan aku. Ini bisa menjadi batu loncatan bagimu―"

Tunggu-tunggu. 'ingin menjadi penyanyi' katanya?

Mendadak satu rencana briliant telah tersusun rapi di otak sang manager. Sungmin ingin menjadi penyanyi, eoh? Aissh... Kenapa mereka tidak berkata langsung dari tadi? Leeteuk hanya berfikir jika dua dongsaengnya itu berniat main-main dengan acara kontes tadi.

"Chakkhaman Sungmin-ah. Apa kau memang ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

Yang disebut namanya segera menghentikan debat ―konyol-nya dengan Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara Leeteuk. Sungmin segera menunduk, menjawab lirih dengan rona pipi yang sedikit bersemu. "Ani. Itu hanya impian, hyungnim. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin―"

"Tidak mungkin?" potong Leeteuk tak sabar. Oh, sayang sekali Sungmin tak tahu kalau manager dongsaengnya ini sangat membenci orang yang rendah diri. Terlebih jika orang tadi dinilainya memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari cukup.

"Ne. Aku masih tahu diri hyung. Aku hanya namja penyakit-an."

Sorot mata tegasnya melembut saat mendengar ini. Perlahan Leeteuk mulai bergerak mendekati Sungmin. Mengusir Kyuhyun yang disebelahnya ―yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dongsaengnya― dan merangkul lembut pundak namja aegyo itu.

"Itu bukan masalah, Sungmin-ah. Kau punya bakat dan kemampuan; Gunakan semua itu untuk menutupi apa yang kau anggap sebagai kekuranganmu." jeda sejenak diambilnya untuk membelai sayang rambut pirang Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau hanya takut saat ini. Lawan ketakutanmu itu kalau kau ingin move on. Ayolah, kau tidak ingin disebut namja lemah, kan? Kalau kau memang belum bisa percaya pada dirimu, percaya pada hyung saja, ne?"

Di samping Leeteuk Kyuhyun mulai mengulum senyumnya. Hyungnya itu memang hebat. Selain bertangan dingin dalam urusan pekerjaan, Leeteuk pun selalu mampu menjadi motivator terbaik bagi setiap orang. Lihat saja pada Sungmin yang akhirnya mengangguk patuh itu. Good job, hyungnim!

"Ar-arrasseo, hyung."

"Good boy. Tapi Sungmin-ah, sepertinya aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus untukmu." senyum seorang professional mulai terukir di wajah cantik namja berambut hazel itu. Tangannya dengan lembut menyibak poni pirang Sungmin seolah ingin melihat lebih jelas sosok indah di sampingnya.

Heh... Kenapa dia baru sadar jika Lee Sungmin yang sempat membuatnya menangis prihatin semalam itu mempunyai aura bintang seterang ini? Leeteuk merasa gagal sebagai seorang pencari bakat karena baru sadar hal ini.

"Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, eoh? Dari pada kontes murahan itu, lebih baik kau ikut hyung saja. Sooman-ssi pasti akan senang sekali jika aku membawa _'black diamond_' yang masih kasar ini padanya. Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah?"

Seringai lebar benar-benar terbit di wajah Kyuhyun tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Matanya berbinar cerah saat mengetahui maksud perkataan managernya itu. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan sosok mungil yang tengah menatapnya ―dan juga Leeteuk-bingung.

"Benar sekali hyung. Tampaknya aku akan segera mendapatkan rival setelah ini―

Kyuhyun ganti menatap hyungnya ―ahh... Mulai saat ini ku harap kalian terbiasa dengan kata 'sosok yang dicintai'nya-sekarang.

―rival yang benar-benar sepadan."

* * *

_Amagumo ga kireta nara  
Nureta michi kagayaku_

[If a rain cloud bursts  
Then the wet road will sparkle]

_Yami dake ga oshiete kureru  
Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari_

[That what the darkness tells me  
The strong light]  
**.**

_**Tsuyoku mae he susume**_

[I'll move forward and be strong]

_Only Human_ by K [Kang Yoonsung]

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

**Special thanks:  
Syubidubidu**, **Finda ELFsampemati, AIDASUNGJIN, Hyeri **(nggak semuanya kok chingu ^^ ), **fygaeming, Sarang KyuMin, WhiteViolin** (anda jeli sekali T.T #salahemot soal ending kita liat nanti aja ya, kalau penasaran review terus, ne? XD), **Chikyumin** (ending ntar juga ketahuan kok, review terus ya), **kyurin minnie** (ming masih baik-baik aja, soal ending ntar juga terungkap kok, ^^ review?), **Kyunnie'Minnie** (pesanan dicatat #salah ikutin terus aja ya~), **Desysaranghaesuju, Kim HyunMin** (ch ini apa KyuMIN moments.x masih kurang? O.o), **Saeko Hichoru** (bagus deh kalau chingu suka, gomawo. Ahh... Saya masih abal2an masalah diksi. Review lagi ya?), **Melly, eternal spring, Cho Miku** (saya juga merinding pas buat chingu T.T *ngebayanginjadipenderita* review?), **Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** (ming baik-baik aja kok chingu, author kan Sungmin biased #gananyawoy! Review?), **JaeRinKyu** (kapan-kapan deh dibikin Sungmin jadi vampir :D, ming nggak polos kok, cuma rada pemalu n suka memendam masalah, hampir mirip aslinya kan? Review ya~), **KyuLoveMin** (Nihon-go nya author masih acak-acakan chingu =w=, nunggu lanjutannya sambil review ch ini ya XD), (masih sehat sampai saat ini chingu, review?), **Chyukmin** (udah ada lanjutannya, kyu pengertian? Itu hanya cover, dalamnya kan dia evil #digantungkyu berniat review ch ini?), **Kyumin JOYer, GieoMINNieKyu** (gomawoyo chingu, ming emang misterius dari sonox. Udah pernah nonton? Itu emang film yang penuh perjuangan T.T, udah lanjut. Na-do saranghae(?) n review lagi ya?), **Kim Sung Ra SparKYU**

**.**

.

Nggak tahu kenapa saya ngerasa kalau ch ini bener-bener ancur T.T gimana pendapat readerdeul semua? Oh ya, saya nggak akan bosen buat nulis kalau saya terINSPIRASI dari film "Taiyou no Uta" ^^

okelah, saya tahu saya terlambat 1 minggu dari janji hiatus saya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya kan orang Indonesia *b/c jam karet* #bletak!  
Mianhamnida~ T.T yang penting ch ini panjang kan?

Ng... Apa lagi ya?  
Oh ya, ff 'every moment with you' saya udah kena razia nih #curcolnihceritanya? So, jika ff ini juga kehapus yang ingin baca lanjutannya silahkan temui saya di www -dot- laciel0101 -dot- wordpress -dot- com

Itu aja, makasih yang udah mau RnR di ch kemarin. Kritik, saran dan koreksi buat ch ini selalu saya tunggu, karena saya tahu tulisan ini masih jauh dari kata layak ^^

Thanks for reading and mind to read the next chapter?

V

V

V


	5. Fifth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc,KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music:**

MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM by L'arc en Ciel

GoodBye Days by YUI

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_.  
_

* * *

"Jadi ini yang kau dapat setelah dua minggu di Jepang? Meminta liburan setelah encore dan kini kembali dengan— apa tadi? _'Black Diamond'_? Kau selalu mampu membuatku terkejut Jungsoo."

Park Jungsoo —Leeteuk, hanya tersenyum sopan. Sembari merilekskan punggungnya yang sempat tegang pada sandaran kursi mewah di ruangan atasannya. "Ku anggap itu pujian, Lee-seongsaeng. Jadi... Apa anda setuju dengan title yang kuberikan padanya?"

"Hm... Dia berbakat." komentar Lee Sooman singkat. Matanya kembali fokus ke arah namja yang tengah beraccoustic dalam video. "Tapi tidakkah _'Black Diamond'_terlalu berlebihan?"

"Anda hanya belum melihatnya langsung, Seongsaengnim." sanggahnya diplomatis.

"Benarkan pandanganku kalau begitu. Bawa dia kemari."

Senyum lebar tak ayal terlukis pada wajah sang manager. Dia tentu tahu makna apa yang terkandung dibalik barisan kalimat tadi. "Bawa dia kemari" akan berarti besar jika yang mengucapkannya adalah sang penguasa SMent. Bukan berlebihan mengingat bagaimana image SM Entertainment itu sendiri yang terkenal sebagai salah satu management terbesar dengan seleksi masuk ketat.

Sanggup membawa Lee Sungmin kemari dengan hanya bermodal video accoustic yang direkam Leeteuk beberapa hari lalu. Bukankah itu awal yang benar-benar bagus?

"Arrasseo. Kupastikan seongsaengnim tidak akan kecewa padanya."

"Ne. Aku memang tidak bisa tidak percaya pada pilihanmu Jungsoo. Kuharap kali ini juga seperti itu."

"Tapi... Seongsaeng-" Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya sedikit gentar saat menangkap ekspresi curiga yang mulai terpancar dari sang atasan. "Dia memiliki- sedikit kekurangan. Tubuhnya... Menderita semacam penyakit yang membuatnya harus menghindari sinar matahari."

Genggaman tangan Leeteuk pada ujung kemejanya menguat. Sedikit takut akan respon macam apa yang diberikan sang tertinggi. Jika Lee Sooman mencabut keputusannya barusan, maka habislah dia. Kesempatan itu hanya satu, kalau sampai lepas bisa saja namja aegyo di seberang sana tidak akan bisa mewujudkan mimpi indahnya.

Tentu saja, sang pemberi harapan —Leeteuk akan sangat merasa bersalah jika itu terjadi.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku ajarkan padamu dulu?" suara berat pemimpin SMent itu akhirnya terdengar setelah beberapa saat. Wajahnya tak terbaca, membuat rasa takut semakin melingkupi namja berambut hazel itu.

"Asal kelebihan yang dimilikinya mampu menutup kekurangan tadi, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencoba. Ku tunggu lusa, dan jangan kecewakan aku."

Matanya membulat terkejut. Segera saja, manager tampan itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang sangat dihormatinya. "Jeongmal gamshahamnida, Lee seongsaeng. Dia pasti akan membuat anda terkejut. Saya jamin itu."

* * *

**_Hora kaze ga ugoki dashita mada akirametari ha shinai_**  
**_Taiyou wo kumo no saki ni kanjiru kyakufuu de irou to_**

[Look! the wind has moved, I won't give up yet  
I feel the sun behind the clouds I think you'll be there in an opposite wind]

* * *

"Ahh... Sebagus apapun negeri orang, negeri sendiri tetap yang terbaik! Aku rindu Korea."

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang sudah puluhan tahun merantau."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Memandang geli kearah Sungmin yang tampak terganggu dengan keramaian bandara Incheon. Sekalipun ini tengah malam, tempat umum itu tidak akan sepi. Mengingat yang tiba kali ini adalah Sang Bintang Asia, bukan tidak mungkin gerombolan "SparKYU" itu tetap rela menunggu idolanya ditengah angin malam yang menusuk ini.

"Wae? Masih takut keramaian?"

"Aku tidak!" Sungmin merengut imut. Membuat Kyuhyun yang kini di sampingnya terkekeh. "Aku hanya... Tidak terlalu suka." cicitnya kemudian.

"Arra... Terserah hyung, deh. Yang penting, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ne? Bahaya." peringat Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengedip lucu, membuat satu raut tak setuju segera terlukis di wajah hyungnya.

"Kau bercanda? Justru kalau aku menempel padamu malah semakin bahaya, Kyu! Kau tidak lihat rasa yeojadeul itu? Suara mereka bahkan terdengar sampai sini."

"Ah... Padahal mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, lho hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

Yang lebih muda hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Tak berniat memperpanjang bahasan mereka sebelumnya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah. Langsung membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan masker dan topi hitam.

"Eh? Untuk apa i—ummhf!"

"Menurut saja, hyung. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak melihat wajahmu sekarang. Pakai ini juga."

Meski bingung, namja penyuka pink itu hanya mengangguk patuh. Membenarkan masker dan topi hitam yang menyamarkan wajah manisnya dari tatapan ingin tahu orang-orang di luar sana. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menyambar tangan hyungnya. Membawa namja disampingnya untuk berjalan cepat melewati yeojadeul yang langsung berteriak riuh saat sang bintang menampakan diri.

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menebar senyum sopan pada para penggemarnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan mungil yang mulai mendingin.

Yah... Bisa dibilang dua minggu ini Kyuhyun memang 'resmi' liburan. Benar-benar libur dalam arti namja muda itu tidak melakukan latihan vokal atau menghadiri beragam acara dadakan. Penyanyi penyuka salju itu menghabiskan harinya dengan Sungmin dan umma-nya. Hampir setiap hari —kalau dia tidak sedang mengurus keperluan pendaftaran mahasiswa baru— pasti dihabiskannya dengan berkunjung ke rumah sang hyung. Berkedok melatih vokal Sungmin, Kyuhyun sukses meraih perhatian umma hyungnya dan menjelma menjadi 'putra bungsu' wanita berparas lembut itu sekarang.

Sepanjang itu juga, Kyuhyun sudah bisa memahami —setidaknya sedikit sisi lain pada diri Lee Sungmin. Salah satunya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Namja aegyo itu takut keramaian. Okay, mungkin bukan takut. Tapi tidak suka.

Mungkin saja, terbiasa sendiri-lah yang membuat pribadinya itu menjadi sosok yang anti sosial.

"Itu mobilnya."

Keduanya segera memasuki sedan hitam yang telah menanti. Menghempaskan tubuh lelah mereka ke jok belakang dan langsung meninggalkan bandara dengan iringan beragam teriakan riuh.

"Kau tidak mengantuk, hyung?"

Sungmin sudah melepas masker dan topinya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Namja itu hanya mengendik tak acuh sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak terbiasa tidur malam hari, Kyu. Kau tidur saja."

"Ne. Aku lelah sekali."

Tanpa menunggu respon Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi nyaman di pangkuan hyungnya dan menutup mata. "Usap-usap rambutku hyung." tambahnya singkat.

Satu kerjapan kaget, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum maklum. Anak ini benar-benar manja ternyata. Tak menunggu lama tangannya langsung terangkat guna membelai lembut rambut ikal kecoklatan dongsaengnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, hingga sosok di pangkuannya terlelap. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali mengalihkan pandang pada jalanan tengah malam di ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Hela nafas samar lolos dari mulutnya. Saat tangannya 'terpeleset' dan menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun, bayangan akan malam itu kembali menyapanya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Ne. Dua minggu lalu sosok di pangkuannya ini datang. Mengubahnya yang takut berharap, menjadi sosok yang perlahan berani menengadahkan tangan. Memohon dan menangis di gereja —yang asalnya dikunjungi hanya demi formalitas— dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepenuh hati mengatakan berbagai harapan sederhananya pada Tuhan di atas sana.

Asal kau tahu, Sungmin sudah lelah, Sungguh.

Hidup 20 tahun dalam 'gelap' bukan hal mudah untuk dijalani. Ambang putus asa-nya benar-benar mengundang saat tiba-tiba si namja yang terlelap damai ini muncul. Tanpa diduga bersedia mengulurkan tangan dan mengenalkannya pada impian yang terasa kabur.

Tuhan, kali ini saja. Biarkan dia percaya pada keajaibanMU.

"Semoga besok tidak terjadi apa-apa."

* * *

_._

_._

_Apakah ini keajaiban?_

_Atau mungkin hanya beruntung sedang mimpi indah?_

_Lee Sungmin nyaris tak percaya. Tapi ini nyata._

_Bukan hanya mimpi, saat dua pasang kaki mereka berjalan menapaki kantor mewah SMEnt. Melintasi tiap koridor mewahnya dengan iringan berpasang tatapan tanya, bingung, bahkan iri._

_Kedua mempercepat langkah. Menyongsong jalan menuju impian untuk bisa berdiri dan menyanyi bagi yang lain. Semua ini... Serasa mimpi baginya._

_Tidak, tidak. Bahkan Lee Sungmin tak pernah berani bermimpi seindah ini._

_Si manis yang tengah berjaket pink gelap ini kembali melirik pada tangan mereka yang bertaut. Bagian tubuhnya itu hangat, karena Kyuhyun —yang berjalan satu langkah didepan, masih menggenggamnya erat. Dari sini, punggung tegap dongsaengnya semakin tampak kokoh. Mempertegas kesan 'menemani' yang memang dijanjikannya semakin nyata. Membuatnya yang hanya 'gelap' perlahan terisi titik-titik cahaya._

_Tanpa diduga, seulas senyum haru itu muncul, sembari membalas genggaman erat Kyuhyun —seolah memastikan sosok malaikatnya ini nyata— sebait do'a si aegyo turut mengalun._

_Hanya do'a sederhana, karena dia terbiasa tak berharap lebih._

_'Tuhan, jika ini memang mimpi, ijinkan aku tidak perlu bangun selamanya.'_

_._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

"Itu Leeteuk-hyung!"

Kyuhyun membimbing jalan mereka menuju sang manager yang telah menunggu. Wajahnya otomatis tersenyum minta ma'af saat raut kesal namja berambut hazel itu terarah padanya.

"Kalian lama sekali."

"He he. Mian hyung, kami tadi makan malam dulu."

Yang paling tua hanya memutar mata bosan sebagai jawaban. Hafal akan kebiasaan artisnya yang pandai berkilah. "Ne, ne, arrasseo. Sekarang, aku akan masuk dulu. Kau tunggu disini Sungmin-ah."

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menangguk patuh sebagai jawaban.

"Oh! Kyuhyun-ah!" Leeteuk kembali berbalik. Menimbulkan kernyit tanya tampak di wajah dua dongsaengnya. "Malam ini staf kita ada yang menikah. Dan beliau meminta kau tampil di acaranya. Segeralah kesana, acaranya dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, hyung! Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Serius, Kyu. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimimu e-mail tadi?"

Si penyanyi muda mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal juga dengan tingkah sang manager yang kadang seenaknya ini. "Sama sekali tidak ada e-mail masuk ke ponselku sejak tadi!"

"Benarkah? Oh, salahku kalau begitu." responnya abai. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Leeteuk kembali meneruskan 'titah'nya tadi. "Yang penting kau sudah tahu sekarang, kan? So, jadilah anak baik dan segera berangkat. Aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong karena tingkahmu yang sulit diatur."

Satu tatapan yang juga berarti aku-tidak-hanya-mengurusimu-sekarang-Kyuhyun membuatnya bungkam. Mendesah kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tak rela. "Arrasseo, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Pintar. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu."

Melihat hyungnya yang telah melenggang santai memasuki ruangan Sang CEO kembali membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Cih.. Padahal belum ada satu bulan aku liburan. Dasar manager pelit."

"Jangan begitu Kyuhyun-ah. Leeteuk hyung pasti punya alasan sendiri menyuruhmu kesana." Respon suara tenor di sampingnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Ne hyung."

'Ne, maksud khususnya hanya agar gajinya tidak kembali dipotong.' lanjutnya kurang ajar.

"Ng... Apa kau gugup?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung. Semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada tas gitar yang dibawa. "Sedikit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dengan perlahan meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin yang bebas. Aigo... Tangannya dingin sekali. Ini sih bukan 'sedikit' namanya~

"Tidak usah tegang, hyung. Kau kan sudah sering menyanyi dan main gitar. Bayangkan saja di ruangan itu sedang tidak ada orang. Kau pasti bisa."

"... Aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajah gugup namja ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Ekspresi saat sepasang foxy eyes itu menatap acak pada sekitar atau saat bibir pinkish sakura-nya yang tergigit pelan itu, duh... Kadang Kyuhyun sampai melupakan fakta Sungmin yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Dengar, hyung." kembali, suara merdu Kyuhyun kembali mengalun. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak menautkan jari mereka. Mencengkeramnya erat, bermaksud menyalurkan emosi positifnya.

"Kau itu penyanyi yang hebat. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membuktikan itu pada semua orang. Jangan takut gagal, aku jamin kau akan berhasil kali ini."

Foxy eyes namja bermarga Lee itu mengerjap lembut. Betah saat menatap sepasang onyx gelap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya lembut. Me-radiasikan jutaan emosi 'manis' yang perlahan membuat hatinya menghangat.

Akhirnya, seulas senyum manis yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun itu tampak. Menghiasi wajah manis yang beranjak ceria. "Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ani hyung. Tidak sekarang, belum." —saat panggung besar itu kau kuasai, baru kau boleh berterimakasih Lee Sungmin.

Penyanyi muda itu menaikan tangannya sekarang. Menangkup lembut pipi chubby Sungmin dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di kening. Lama, hingga raut wajah terkejut hyungnya benar-benar terabaikan. "Ini jimat agar kau berhasil. Fighting! Aku men—

—Aku... menyayangimu hyung. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun berbalik cepat. Berlalu melewati koridor panjang di lantai tujuh ini tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Hanya sibuk bergumam "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" berulang kali dengan dua tangan terkepal.

Hm... Bertanya bagaimana Sungmin?

Okay, mari kita lihat Lee Sungmin yang manis itu. Dia masih disana, tetap dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan sebelah tangan yang terangkat menuju dada. Merasakan bagaimana sesuatu yang didalam sana berdetak tak karuan saat ciuman sarat kasih sayang itu mampir tadi. "Jantungku... Kenapa?"

Aigo... Mereka berdua sama saja, ternyata.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap kaget. Menatap bingung ke sekitar sebelum akhirnya fokus pada Leeteuk yang melambaikan tangan di depan. Ne, sepertinya debar aneh di jantung turut membuat otaknya eror sesaat.

"Ne-ne, hyung?"

"Kemarilah! Seongsaeng memintamu untuk langsung ke training room." tukasnya tak sabar. Segera disambarnya sebelah tangan Sungmin. Menariknya cepat menuju training room khusus di lantai ini.

Hanya beberapa menit, hingga keduanya sampai di ruang gelap yang mempunyai satu lampu redup sebagi objek penerangannya. Di depan sana, tampak Sang CEO bersama dua orang lain yang turut menduduki meja panjang berwarna cokelat.

Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya melihat ini, melirik takut ke arah Leeteuk yang hanya membalas dengan remasan kuat ditangannya.

"Anyeonghasseyo, ini Lee Sungmin. Yang kuceritakan tadi." sapanya sopan. Tidak lupa membungkuk 90 derajat yang langsung diikuti Sungmin setelahnya.

"Wajahnya cukup menjual, tapi apakah dia memang seperti yang kau ceritakan?" Kim Heechul, sang stylish kepercayaan SMEnt mulai membuka suara. Wajah namja yang terlihat cantik itu memandang remeh sosok yang tadi 'dipuji'nya dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagu.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum angkuh, kesan 'Sang ahli' tampak jelas di wajah malaikatnya. "Dia seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kau yang dulu, Chullie-ya."

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau Jungsoo."

Sang CEO yang berada di kursi paling kanan hanya menggeleng bosan. Dua anak didiknya ini benar-benar tidak ingat umur. "Diam kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku. Segera mulai saja Jongwoon." perintah Sooman pada namja tampan disebelah Heechul.

Kim Jongwoon atau akrab disapa Yesung menghentikan pergerakannya saat suara tenor Leeteuk menginterupsi. "Tidak perlu kau iringi, Yesungie. Dia bisa bermain piano. Tapi malam ini, biar gitar di tangannya itu yang menjadi partner."

Namja yang juga berwajah cantik itu kembali tersenyum manis. Moodnya benar-benar baik malam ini, firasat baiknya juga menyatu dalam euforia kemenangan aneh yang perlahan merasuk. Entah apa itu, tapi Leeteuk yakin dia akan berhasil.

Ne, Lee Sungmin harus berhasil.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah. Nyanyikan satu lagu yang benar-benar kau pahami 'arti'nya. Menyanyilah seolah kau sedang 'bercerita'; tidak perlu takut, arra?" bisiknya ditelinga.

Sungmin diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arrasseo, hyung."

"Fighting dongsaeng-ah!"

Kaki mungilnya perlahan melangkah pasti. Berhenti ditengah ruangan berpenerangan redup itu sejenak, dan langsung membungkuk hormat. "Anyeonghasseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Ne, kau mau menyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin mendudukkan diri pada lantai kayu dibawahnya. Menyapukan pandang dari Leeteuk yang telah bergabung dan menduduki kursi kosong disebelah Sang CEO —Lee Sooman, Kim Jongwoon, hingga Kim Heechul. Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, bibir pinkish-nya kembali berujar.

"Goodbye-days. Lagu milik YUI-ssi."

"Hm... Kau memang dari Jepang, ne? Cepat mulai kalau begitu."

Sungmin menggangguk. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya memulai intro lagu berkesan sendu itu.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**  
**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**

[So I'm going to go see you right now, that's what I decided  
I want to have you listen to this song, that I have in my pocket]

**Sotto boryumo wo agete tashikamete mitayo**

[Quitly, I turned up the volume, to make sure that was there]

**Oh Goodbye days ima kawari kiga suru kinou made ni so long**

[Oh Goodbye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change; so long to everything up until yesterday]

**Kakkou yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

[An uncool kindness is at my side—]

**La la la la la With you~**

Petik gitar itu terus mengalun. Mengiring tiap lirik yang menyembunyikan 'gelap' dibalik sisinya. Tiap-tiap melody-nya mengalir, memantul lembut dalam ruang sepi yang makin mempertegas kesan 'pasrah' dalam lagu.

Saat mendengar ini, kau tidak perlu bersekolah tinggi dan menjadi maestro untuk bisa membaca beragam bait-nya. Sungmin 'bercerita' cukup gamblang kali ini. Lugas, karena dalam liriknya tidak berbeda dengan apa yang dilaluinya tiap harinya.

Tapi... Bukankah itu masa lalu? Yang penting, sekarang dia sudah memiliki 'orang itu' untuk berbagi. Saling menguatkan saat lemah, atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu dalam satu earphone. Ne, Sungmin bisa melalui beragam hari sulit bersamanya.

Bersama KyuhyunNya.

**Dakireba kanashii omoi nante shitaku nai demo yattekuru deshou, oh**

[If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings, but they'll come to me, won't they?]

**Sono toki egao de "Yeah Hello my friend" nante sa ieta nara ii noni**

[In those times, it would be good, if only I could say "Yeah Hello my friend" with a smile]

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki, soba ni ite I wish**

[When we both are humming the same song, I wish for you to by my side]

**Kakkou yokunai yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo**

[I'm glad that we were able to meet each other, with such an uncool kindness]

**La la la la Goodbye days…**

Satu petikan penutup dan Sungmin menunduk. Menyembunyikan setitik tangisnya dari empat orang diluar sana. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya satu tepukan tangan terdengar. Membuat sang namja aegyo itu mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

Di depan sana, Yesung tengah berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap takjub dengan tangan yang tak berhenti memberikan applause. "Walau beberapa nadamu ada yang meleset, tapi penjiwaanmu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku jadi tahu, seberapa 'sakit' yang kau rasa sekarang. Standing applause untukmu, Sungmin-ah."

Sang trainer vokal kembali duduk. Ganti menoleh kearah Heechul yang malah mendengus dan membuang wajah.

—tanpa melontarkan satu celaan pun.

"Inikah yang kau sebut 'Black Diamond' Jungsoo?" suara berat Lee Sooman membuat Leeteuk yang disebelahnya menegang. Gugup setengah mati saat mata jeli Sang CEO itu masih memandang Sungmin datar. "Sebutanmu padanya terlalu berlebihan. Meski begitu, tampaknya kau benar.

—Dia mampu membuatku terkejut."

* * *

_**Nee iki wo awasetara motto takaku toberu hazusa**_  
_**Soko kara ha mirai ga mieru kana?**_  
_**Futari de arouto**_

[right! If we join the sighs, we'll fly higher  
I wonder if there you can see the future?  
We will walk together]

.

.

MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM by L'arc en Ciel

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

.

.

Lagi,, story ini terinspirasi dari film 'Taiyou no Uta'

Readerdeul~  
ma'af untuk update-an yang begitu lama, jujur ide saya nge-stuck belakangan ini. Bukannya mau alasan, tapi SIDERS jadi salah satu penyebab.x~

Saya nggak berharap banyak kok dari story abal ini, hanya saja, melihat siders yg nyampe ratusan sanggup bikin gerah juga. Awal.x sih udah mau pindah ke grup ma wp, pw tiap story dan masalah bisa selesai.

Tapi setelah dipikir, saya disini udah punya temen2 yg ngasih dukungan dari awal. Rasa.x nggak adil kalo meninggalkan mereka hanya karena 'yg numpang lewat'.

So, bolehkah saya minta 30review untuk ch ini? Meski ch ini rada hancur, tapi saya mengerjakan ini untuk kalian, tolong bilang kalo masih ada yang ingin story ini lanjut~

Terimakasih buat yang selalu support saya dari awal,ma'af karena nggak ada review replays, ayo, tunjukkan diri kalian! karena tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa ^^

Gomawoyo yeorobun, Saranghae!  
v  
v  
v


	6. Sixth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music:**

Angel by Super Junior KRS+DE

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

Malam semakin larut.

Di luar sana jutaan bintang kekeuh menunjukkan dirinya sebagai penguasa malam. Semakin menenggelamkan bulan yang hanya memantulkan sinar redup sang mentari. Sesekali angin musim panas yang bersuhu menusuk menyela, menghantar rasa dingin di tiap-tiap bagian bumi yang dilaluinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Kembali menyamankan tubuhnya pada sandaran dinding disamping jendela. Hampir setengah jam lebih dia sudah menunggu di sini. Dalam lorong sepi yang menghubungkan training room khusus dengan lift di lantai tujuh. Entah untuk yang ke berapa, mata sewarna malam miliknya mengalihkan pandang ke arah pintu cokelat yang membatasi pandangannya dari apa yang terjadi didalam.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja hyung." Gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun khawatir sekarang, tentu saja karena yang ada didalam sana adalah Lee Sungmin yang tengah di 'audisi' langsung oleh sang pemimpin SMEnt. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti, atasannya itu mempunyai lidah yanng cukup ―sangat tajam. Bukan tidak mungkin sang 'bos besar' akan berkomentar 'pahit' dan membuat mental hyungnya down.

Sungmin memang berbakat, tapi―

"Jeongmal gomawo hyungnim."

Suara tenor yang menggema membuat sang namja yang masih memakai pakaian semi formal itu menoleh. Mendapati hyung manisnya yang kini membungkuk pada sang manager.

"Ne. Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku ―Oh? Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah kembali rupanya. Baguslah kalau begitu, kau segara antar Sungmin-ah pulang. Hyung masih ada sedikit urusan di dalam. Kalian baik-baik, ne? Hati-hati di jalan. Annyeong."

Leeteuk langsung menutup pintu tergesa. Membiarkan dua dongsaengnya kembali berhadapan dengan saling menukar tatapan aneh yang terlukis di masing-masing wajah. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan setelahnya. Merasa sedikit 'aneh' saat sepasang mata hazel itu menatapnya datar.

"Ng.. bagaimana hyung? Kau berhasilkan?" bodoh! Kenapa kau terdengar seperti meragukan kemampuannya Kyuhyun? ―rutuknya dalam hati. Namja tampan itu baru berniat kembali mengulang sapaannya saat dirasa satu pelukan erat menyapa tubuhnya sedetik kemudian.

"Hyung―"

"Mereka bilang 'tidak mengecewakan' Kyu. Mereka bahkan bilang bagus!"

Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya jelas. Dia tersenyum, segera membalas dekapan erat Sungmin dengan satu pelukan hangat yang sama. Kyuhyun tahu hyungnya ini masih larut dalam 'keajaiban kecil'nya. Mungkin terlalu bahagia dengan dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Yah.. yang penting Kyuhyun sekarang tahu kalau Sungmin masih baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Hyung pasti berhasil. Kau memang penyanyi yang hebat Minnie hyung." tukasnya lembut. Namja yang sedari tadi menyurukkan wajah di dadanya perlahan mengangkat kepala. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sepasang foxy eyes yang kini terlapisi bongkahan kaca bening.

Tangis harunya akhirnya muncul ternyata.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Perlahan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di raut menawan sang dongsaeng. Ditariknya perlahan tangannya, bermaksud mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku sejauh ini. Terimakasih untuk selalu ada di sampingku. Aku.. aku benar tidak tahu harus membalasmu seperti apa Kyuhyun-ah. Rasanya semua yang kupunya tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi 'hutang'ku padamu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ganti menangkup pipi chubby hyungnya dalam satu gerak lembut yang sama. Namja itu merendahkan kepalanya. Memposisikan wajahnya sedekat mungkin untuk mengamati bola mata yang kini tengah mengerjap terkejut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu. Belajarlah untuk menghargai kemampuanmu sendiri hyung. Kau memang berbakat. Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk menyalurkannya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi―"

"Ssstt.. percayalah. Semua ini hasil usahamu sendiri. Dan kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk 'berterimakasih' padaku, cukup kabulkan tiga permintaanku." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup lembut pipi putih Lee Sungmin, sebelum mulai menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Nah, permintaan pertama ―ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan hyung kali ini!"

.

.

* * *

_Satu hela nafas lelah terdengar dalam ruangan itu._

_Leeteuk ―yang tersebut tadi tengah menatap nanar pada sang atasan. Kembali melayangkan tatapan memohon yang dia pun sendiri tahu, kalau itu tidak akan mempan dihadapan sang pemimpin tertinggi SMEnt itu. "Bisa tolong perjelas maksud anda seongsaengnim? Aku.. aku masih belum terlalu paham dengan keputusan anda tadi."_

_Bohong. Dia paham, Leeteuk sangat paham malah. Hanya nurani lelahnya yang menolak. Berusaha membuat 'usaha mustahil' macam berpura-pura tak paham dihadapan sosok berkacamata di depannya._

"_Bagian mana dari 'Lee Sungmin akan memulai debutnya pada SMtown japan bulan depan' yang tidak kau mengerti Jungsoo?"_

_Jawaban tenang tanpa nada bersalah itu tak urung membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Dihirupnya dalam udara sekitar yang terasa semakin habis itu. Berusaha membuat suaranya tetap tenang saat kembali berujar "Semuanya. Aku tak paham dengan maksud anda untuk mendebutkan seseorang dalam konser sekelas SMtown. Bukankah itu sama saja cari mati? Mendengar ini, aku jadi ragu apa benar anda ingin Sungmin melakukan debut atau sekedar memberinya harapan agar sedikit senang dan berakhir dengan 'jatuh' setelahnya."_

_Satu kekehan terdengar, nampaknya sang pemimpin sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sindiran bernada sinis dari anak didiknya barusan. "Lalu apa maumu? Mendebutkannya setelah training selama lima atau enam tahun?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Tapi setidaknya―"_

"_Dia tidak se-istimewa itu untuk bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu." Tegas Sooman datar. Satu pandangan tajam dilayangkan pada sang manager yang kini menunduk. Reflex, saat mengetahui sosok CEO ini telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya._

"_Tapi tadi anda bilang―"_

"_Dia memang berbakat. Tapi di dunia ini orang seperti itu juga mudah ditemukan." _

_Leeteuk menghela nafas―lagi saat ucapannya kembali dipotong. Semakin menyadari adanya fakta yang terlontar dari barisan kalimat barusan. "Anda... benar." Desahnya diakhir._

"_Park Jungsoo." Satu panggilan bernada lunak mampu membuat Leeteuk menaikan wajahnya. Memberanikan diri untuk kembali menyapa oniks tajam sang atasan. "Kau anak didikku yang paling berbakat. Aku tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu menilai seseorang. Karenanya aku memberi kesempatan ini pada Lee Sungmin."_

_Sooman kembali melanjutkan "Aku tadi terkejut bukan karena bakat yang dimilikinya. Kalau hanya 'bakat', hampir semua murid yang menjalani training disini juga memiliki hal yang sama. Aku terkejut karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang 'lain'. Keistimewaan yang―mungkin membuatnya pantas untuk menyandang gelar pemberianmu kelak. Dia memilikinya, karena itu aku menyuruhnya debut saat SMtown nanti. Belajarlah untuk mempercayai __**kemampuan**__ 'anak asuhmu' Jungsoo."_

"_Aku mengerti, seongsaeng."_

"_Tidak, kau belum mengerti." Sang tertinggi kini mengangkat wajahnya angkuh. Menatap penuh penilaian pada sang murid yang sekarang mengernyit tak paham. "Kalau kau benar-benar mengerti, apa pendapatmu jika aku menginginkan Lee Sungmin itu untuk debut bersama Super Junior KRY nanti?"_

"_Apa maksud anda Seongsaengnim?"_

_Kali ini bukan Leeteuk yang menyahut, melainkan Yesung, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton jajak pendapat antar rekan dan atasannya. "Kau sudah terlalu lama istirahat Jongwoon. Sudah saatnya kejayaan KRY bangkit. Lagi pula momentnya sangat tepat. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk membentuk formasi baru kalian." Jelas sang atasan singkat._

_Yesung menggeleng tak percaya sementara Leeteuk sekarang terduduk. Tak kuat menyangga kakinya yang lemas saat mendengar satu titah terakhir tadi. Dia takut. Terlalu takut jika dongsaeng barunya itu harus menyanyi di panggung pertamanya bersama mereka ―KRY, yang __**dulu**__ disebut-sebut sebagai vocal grup paling sukses di Korea._

_Beranggotakan tiga namja muda dengan kualitas suara dan raut wajah diatas rata-rata, mereka ―Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung mampu dengan mudah mengusai pasar music nasional saat itu. Sedikit gambaran tadi, tentu sudah mampu membuat kalian mengerti seberapa 'tinggi' level grup itu bukan? Bukankah mendebutkan seseorang bersama grup sekaliber KRY hanya akan menghaliskan celaan karena 'timpangnya' kualitas antar satu dengan lainnya?_

"_Anda tidak serius mendebutkan Sungmin seongsaengnim." Pernyataan itu sontak meluncur. Menghakimi sang seongsaeng dengan satu kalimat bernada putus asa._

"_Bisa kau berikan alasanmu menyebutku seperti itu?"_

"_Jangan bercanda! Mendebutkannya hanya dalam tenggang satu bulan saja sudah nyaris mustahil. Apalagi menyuruhnya satu panggung dengan comeback KRY, apa anda bermaksud menjadikannya bahan celaan ELF? Dia itu Lee Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman menyanyi di atas panggung! Anda yang harusnya paling tahu itu seongsaeng."_

_Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Dia membawa Sungmin kemari bukan untuk pertaruhan main-main tentang 'istimewa' atau 'tidak'. Park Jungsoo membawanya untuk membuat mimpi namja itu semakin dekat. Untuk sedikit membantu namja yang telah lama terkurung dalam gelap itu._

_Bukan impian muluk macam 'debut dalam SMtown' yang diharapkan Leeteuk. Cukup bisa debut dalam waktu singkat, dan dia sendiri yang akan membimbingnya untuk menjadi penyanyi sekelas Kyuhyun nantinya. Harapannya sederhana, tapi nampaknya 'sang pemegang keputusan' terlalu tinggi mengabulkannya. Sangat, hingga resiko yang akan ditanggung juga setinggi itu._

"_Kau memang belum paham Jungsoo." Putus Sooman setelahnya. "Kau pikir ELF itu kumpulan orang bodoh? Mereka itu penikmat music. Asal dia berkualitas, tidak mungkin berbagai celaan akan diterimanya. Tetapi semua akan berbeda jika ternyata berbagai argument yang kau gunakan untuk mempromosikan Sungmin padaku waktu itu hanya bualan belaka."_

"_Dan persiapkan dirimu Jongwoon. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir setelah kegagalan saat itu. Jangan kecewakan aku kali ini. Sedang kau Heechul, panggil anak asuhmu kembali. Dia sudah terlalu lama melepas mimpinya." Lanjut sang atasan. Dua orang yang sejak tadi menjadi pengamat hanya sanggup mengangguk. Masing-masing menggumamkan "Arrasseo.", dan kembali diam._

"_Bagaimana.. bagamana kalau dia gagal nanti?" bisik sang manager lirih. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan yang mungkin didapatnya dengan menanyakan pertanyaan se-sakral ini._

"_Konsekuensi biasa tidak akan ku gunakan Jungsoo. Tenang saja, mungkin hanya training standart, itupun harus menanti 'giliran' tampil dengan para hoobae yang semakin banyak nantinya." Jeda sejenak digunakan Sooman untuk mengamati perubahan ekspresi anak didiknya yang semakin memucat._

"_Karenanya, menjadi tugasmu untuk mendidiknya sebulan ini. Abaikan dulu Kyuhyun-mu ―dia senggang kali ini, bukan?― latih dia, dan kalau kau berhasil, Lee Sungmin akan ku berikan padamu. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjadi pembimbingnya kelak."_

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Leeteuk hyung?"

"Ahh.. ne? kita sampai mana tadi?" Leeteuk mengerjap kaget, berusaha mengusir ingatan tak menyenangkan tentang percakapan dua hari lalu bersama sang atasan. Ditatapnya sayang raut manis Sungmin yang sekarang memandangnya Khawatir.

"Sepertinya hyungnim lelah. Sampai disini dulu saja tidak apa-apa."

"Aniya, Sungmin-ah. Hyung tidak apa-apa. Kita mulai lagi ne? coba kau ulangi line terakhir tadi."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Kembali menyanyikan lagunya diiringi permainan piano Leeteuk. Sesekali teguran terdengar dari sang trainer saat 'anak asuh'nya itu mencapai nada yang tidak seharusnya. Lontaran pertanyaan kadang juga lepas dari yang lebih muda saat sandungan hal yang tidak di mengertinya tampak. Keduanya berlatih keras, berusaha menampilkan apa yang terbaik dari diri sang calon bintang.

Sungmin tahu kalau dirinya akan memulai debut bulan depan. Tapi dia hanya tahu sebatas itu, Leeteuk ―tentu tak sampai hati untuk memberikan kemungkinan terburuk padanya. Manager muda itu hanya menyakinkan yang terbaik baginya, menyembunyikan berbagai hal yang tak diinginkan dan berusaha menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Cukup dia saja yang tahu, Sungmin-nya masih terlalu muda ―lagi rapuh, untuk tahu kejamnya 'persaingan' antar musisi dalam satu management.

"… _neo hanamaneul saranghalgeo-ya~"_

"Bagus. Sampai sini dulu, besok kita coba beberapa lagu yang lebih sulit. Oh ya, selain gitar, alat music apa yang benar-benar kau kuasai?"

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Ng.. selain gitar aku bisa memainkan bass, piano, drum, saxophone.. "

"Hm.. kau menguasai banyak alat music ternyata―"

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melihat semua itu. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi hyungnya yang belakangan ini selalu penuh gairah dan terkesan 'hidup' dari balik pembatas kaca satu sisi yang menghubungkan training room dengan koridor luar. Namja itu seolah tak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari Sungmin. Terjerat oleh paras manis si aegyo yang semakin sering berubah emosi. Dari yang asalnya datar dan 'tersenyum formal' manjadi beragam ekpresi manusiawi lain.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, tak ayal membuat si penyanyi muda itu sadar akan perubahan hyungnya. Tak sulit untuk mengenali jika kau benar-benar mengenal Lee Sungmin. Namja itu memang terlihat misterius, tapi begitu kau menyelaminya lebih dalam, pribadinya yang manis dan terlalu jujur pasti akan terlihat. Karenanya, menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersama Sungmin belakangan memuat Kyuhyun sadar akan beragam tranformasi dalam diri namja itu.

"Kau memang manis hyung." gumam Kyuhyun pada angin. Hyungnya di dalam sana tengah memasang raut merajuk khasnya. Entah karena apa, yang pasti tampak Leeteuk yang mulai memutar mata bosan dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kadang aku jadi bingung siapa yang jadi 'kakak' disini." Sambungnya sambil terkekeh.

Tak lama, dilihatnya dua orang di dalam sana mulai berjalan keluar. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah sekian menit menonton diluar. "Kyuhyun-ah? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Senyum polos segera dibentuk Kyuhyun, "Baru saja hyung. Aku hanya ingin melihat hyung berlatih." Kilahnya lancar pada Sungmin.

Dibelakang sana, Leeteuk hanya menggeleng bosan. Tidak mungkin senyum polos Kyuhyun mampu menipunya. Namja itu lebih dari tahu namja macam apa dongsaengnya ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja "Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi untuk mengajakmu pergi.", Kyu?"

Yang merasa tersindir langsung melotot kesal. Melemparkan raut merajuk ―gagal pada sang manager yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum innocent. "Mwo?"

"Kau makin menyebalkan Teuki hyung."

"Arra.. arra. Terserah kau saja, aku pergi dulu. Kalau memang mau pergi jangan pulang malam-malam, ne?"

Segera setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang di kening masing-masing dongsaengnya, manager berambut hazel itu melangkah pergi. Melenggang cepat tanpa mengacuhkan protes kesal salah satunya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung!"

Sungmin yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum. Merasa geli dengan tingkah childish namja yang ―katanya bukan-anak-kecil-lagi-itu. "Aishh… nae dongsaeng manis sekali saat merajuk." Godanya sambil mengacak lembut rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Yang lebih muda kembali melotot kesal. Menggumamkan beberapa protesan macam "Kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku anak kecil?" atau "Aku sudah dewasa. Tidakkah kalian melihat itu?" tak lupa mulai menyeret tangan hyungnya untuk meninggalkan SMEnt building ini.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?"

"Hm… tidak kemana-mana hyung. Hanya berjalan-jalan dekat sini."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Balas menggengam tangan sang dongsaeng yang terasa hangat di kulitnya. Keduanya mensejajarkan langkah, berjalan cepat melewati koridor di tiap lantai hingga tiba di basement. Ruangan besar berlangit-langit tinggi itu mulai lengang. Tidak mengherankan karena saat ini sudah hampir memasuki pukul 07.00 pm. Hanya beberapa anak asuh SMEnt yang baru menyeselaikan training yang terlihat, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang mencuri pandang kearah keduanya. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya mengingat Sang Bintang Asia-lah yang menjadi objek.

"Abaikan saja. Anggap bukan kau yang tengah mereka lihat." gumam Kyuhyun saat menyadari Sungmin mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan iri yang tertuju padanya.

Namja itu mengeratkan genggaman tanganya, sambil menuntun si aegyo di sampingnya untuk kembali melangkah ke luar. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar, bergandengan dibawah pendar rembulan dengan sesekali melempar senyum. Sungmin mengayunkan tangan keduanya sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Sedang senang, ne?"

"Hmm~ senang sekali. Dua hari ini aku jadi tahu rasanya menjadi 'orang normal'. Berlatih dance, menghafal lagu, berlatih vocal~ Ya! aku bahkan sudah punya beberapa teman baru. Ahh.. apa seperti ini rasanya sekolah umum, Kyu?" Namja disampingnya itu bercerita lancar. Rona bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah aegyo itu. Suaranya mengalun riang, benar-benar berbeda dengan Lee Sungmin yang beberapa minggu lalu ditemui Kyuhyun di Negara sebelah.

Sang penyanyi muda itu turut tersenyum, berusaha mengimbangi euphoria dari hyung manisnya ini dengan nada ceria yang sama. "Ne. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Bukankah berteman itu menyenangkan hyung? mulai sekarang jangan suka memendam semuanya sendiri, arra?"

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. "Eh, untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

Lagi, senyum tulus terulas di bibir yang muda. Namja itu sejenak menghentikan langkah mereka. Menghela nafas ringan saat satu pemahaman mampir di otaknya sebelum berujar lembut. "Kenapa kau selalu mengingat hal itu hyung? aku sudah sering bilang kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Menatap Kyuhyun ―yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan satu tatapan keras kepala. "Tidak bisa begitu. Kau itu… kau sudah seperti malaikat yang membawa banyak keajaiban padaku."

Suaranya terucap lirih, sementara wajahnya langsung tertunduk. Ahh… jangan lupakan juga rona pink sewarna sakura yang turut menyebar di pipinya. Aigoo.. Kyuhyun sampai blank beberapa saat setelah mendengar pujian(?) tak terduga dari si manis ini.

"Malaikat?" si pecinta game ini langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa geli yang tanpa bisa ditahan langsung terlontar dari mulutnya. "Hump haha.. Hyung lucu sekali~"

"Ya! Apanya yang lucu? Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan menertawakanku."

"Arra, arra. Mianhae hyung. Aishh… sudahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi."

―_Justru kau yang menjadi malaikatku, hyung-ah. Hah… Lee Sungmin, asal kau tahu saja bertemu denganmu malam itu adalah anugerah bagiku._

"Nah.. bagaimana? Aku suka ketempat ini saat ingin melihat bintang."

Kyuhyun berujar semangat saat mereka sampai. Tangannya terentang lebar seolah berusaha memeluk seluruh angin yang menyapa tiap inchi tubuhnya begitu detik berganti. Didepannya, air sungai yang jernih tampak menari cantik. Memantulkan kilau rembulan yang mempertegas kesan magis tempat ini.

Saat kau melihat ke atas, ganti jutaan bintang yang akan menyapamu. Meski beberapa diantaranya terlihat kabur oleh polusi cahaya di kota sebesar Seoul, keindahannya tak perlu diragukan. Titik-titik cahaya itu tetap menawan dalam kesederhanaannya. Menghantar pendar lembut yang tersalur bersama cahaya terang rembulan.

Ne, tepi Sungai Han ini memang menjadi tempat sang penyanyi muda untuk melepas penat.

"Tidak kalah indah dengan yang ada di Tokyo 'kan, hyung?"

"Ne. Indah sekali." Gumam Sungmin lirih. Matanya masih memandang takjub sekeliling dengan binar sama seperti yang sering terlihat saat dia menemukan hal baru. "Aku baru sekali ini datang ke Sungai Han."

"Eh? Memang sebelum ke Jepang hyung tinggal dimana?"

"Ilsan."

Nada riang itu hilang saat kata terakhir tadi terucap. Agaknya namja manis itu mempunyai satu kenangan buruk dengan 'Ilsan'. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya, tapi saat mendapati raut wajahnya yang berangsur murung, niat itu segera ditangguhkan. Ganti menarik tangan hyungnya untuk beranjak kesisi yang lain dari tempat ini. Mungkin menjaga mood namja manis ini agar tetap ceria merupakan pilihan bijak malam ini.

"Err.. Lupakan, ayo kesana hyung."

Kyuhyun membawa mereka ke bangku umum yang terletak paling dekat dengan dengan bibir sungai. Segera menyamankan diri dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. "Kesini."

Sungmin menurut, segera menyamankan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Keduanya sejenak larut dalam hening. Menikmati kehadiran yang lain tanpa perlu utaian kata yang terucap. Sesekali, angin malam menyapa. Membuat sejuk musim yang nyaris gugur semakin terasa.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Suara lirih yang lebih tua memecah hening diantara mereka setelah beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Sungmin yang kini mulai memejamkan mata. "Ne, hyung?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Eh? Apa ingin pulang sekarang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap dongsaengnya sayu. "Aku semakin merasa jadi orang 'normal'. Bukankah harusnya aku tidur saat siang dan berkeliaran saat malam? Aku jadi seperti Kyu dan yang lain, ne? Bukan si aneh yang anti matahari."

Kalimat itu membuat si namja berambut ikal terhenyak. Sedikit merasa nyeri dibagian dada saat kenyataan pahit itu kembali diungkapkan oleh sang empunya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bingung mau menyahut seperti apa.

"Padahal dulu aku selalu menunggu malam tiba. Menangis saat umma melarang keluar rumah, dan appa yang akan segera mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku akan tidur saat matahari mulai muncul, bangun kembali untuk main begitu malam tiba. Harusnya aku tidak boleh―"

"Hey.. bukannya hyung bilang mengantuk tadi?" Kyuhyun memotong cepat. Sama sekali tak tertarik ―mungkin tak berani lebih tepat― mendengar masa lalu kelam si manis ini. "Nah.. tidur di pundakku saja, ne? bukankah menyenangkan tidur dibawah bintang seperti ini?"

Namja penyuka salju itu menarik lembut pundak yang lebih mungil. Menyandarkan kepala berambut pirang Sungmin kedadanya dan langsung membelainya lembut. "Aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan pundakku. Bagaimana kalau hyung sekarang menceritakan latihan tadi siang saja?"

Sungmin tertawa riang. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan usaha dongsaengnya yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Si aegyo itu sedikit memberontak hanya untuk menyamankan kepala di sandaran hangatnya sekarang. "Uhmm.. Kyu-ah mau cerita apa? Tadi aku hanya berlatih menyanyi lagu baru."

"Lagu apa?"

"_Angel_. Kau tahu lagu itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Mengeratkan pelukan lengannya dan sesekali merapikan poni pirang hyungnya yang berantakan oleh angin. "Tentu saja hyung. Aku pernah menyanyikannya dulu. Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku sunbae-nim." Goda hyungnya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku mau minta satu permintaan ku lagi. Mulai sekarang, hyung tidak boleh mengingat 'hal yang tidak menyenangkan', tidak boleh 'mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa alasan' padaku, tidak boleh―"

"Ya! Ya! Itu lebih dari satu." Protes Sungmin. Bibir pinkish sakura-nya mengerucut imut. Membuat sang dongsaeng kembali tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. "Mau atau tidak?"

"Ishh… Arrasseo. Apapun untuk Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun memulai lagunya dengan senyum. Sekilas mengecup puncak kepala hyungnya, dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang dimaksud. Lagu yang dalam liriknya mengandung 'rasa tulus' yang muda.

**Neoneun neomu nuni busyeo, niga isseo nae shimjangi ddwi-uh**

[You're so dazzling, My heart is thumping]

**Ojik neomani naegen number 1, nuhl saranghae**

[You're the only one for me and always be number 1, that I love you]

**Jogeumman duh na dagawajwuh, neoui soneul kkok japgosipeo**

[Come little bit closer to me, I want to tightly hold your hands]

**I noraeneun only for you, Youngwonnhi saranghae**

[This song is only for you, I love you forever]

**I need your love, love, love~**

Suara merdunya langsung mengalun. Melontarkan lirik yang senada dengan suasana hati yang sekarang. Namja itu tersenyum saat Sungmin terlihat begitu menikmati lagunya. Matanya kembali terpejam saat suara bass Kyuhyun menyapa pendengarannya. Ahh… andai namja manis itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak hanya 'bernyanyi' sekarang. Andai hyungnya tahu lirik yang dinyanyikannya bukan sekedar 'lirik', tetapi ungkapan hati yang memang ada dan tak terucap.

Aishh.. Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar mencintaimu, lho. Cepatlah sadar akan hal itu, Chagiya~

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

oOo

**Special Thanks:**

**.**

**Rai, MINGswife, niyalaw** (apa kyumin moments.x udah banyak sekarang? Saya mah ga bisa bikin angst, liat terus aja ya,, review?)**, cherrizka980826, sha, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi** (boleh senyum2 asal jangan pas lagi dijalan ya unn #plak! Iya nih, si kyu emang suka bikin geregetan~ udah lanjut unn, review lagi yaa?)**, Ayu Kyumin, nikyunmin, reaRelf, evilbunny, 0203, Hyeri** (makasih udah setia ama story abal ini chinguya,, pasti bilang kok, untuk sekarang lagi betah2in ma ffn. Reviewmu selalu ditunggu~ XD)**,** **dhianaelf4ever, min1901196, yv3424, Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis** (ahh unnie! Saya penggemar ffMU! #abaikan makasih udah mau mampir, unn~ iya, author fandom itu emang bagus2, saya juga dari sana, tapi versi produk gagalnya =.= haha mau gimana lagi unn, udah belajar ga peduli siders, tapi kadang jenuh juga lah.. ne, nado hwaiting! Ditunggu kritik n saran selanjutnya ya)**,1412, nurinukie1, winecoup134, JoBel13ve, coffeewie kyumin** (ne~ impian ming emang baru di mulai, tapi hidup juga ga semudah itu,,, #auraevil :D review?)**,** **WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah** (saya '95liner, terserah mau manggil apa :D ming sembuh? Ditunggu ch depan aja yaaa,, review lagi okay?)**,** **SM** (wkwkwk pertama saya jadi pumpkin juga ngiranya ming ntu vampire, masa iya 7tahun SJ ntu muka ga pernah berubah#ngaco terimakasih juga buat feedbackx, review ch ini juga ditunggu lohh :D), **Cho Kyuri** **Mappanyukki,** **Nakajima Yuki** (ini juga udah dibuat beda banget ma filmnya kok chingu, soal ending, ikutin terus aja yaaa, review?)**, Nebula** (ne, ffn rumah pertama yang ga bakal bisa dilupain chingu XD, review ya?)**, Park Min Rin, WhiteViolin** (ini mochie unnie yang di fb bukan? O.o ne, emang udah ada biji2(?) cinta di antara mereka, sipp udah lanjut kok, review?)**,** **no name, daraemondut, GaemGyunie,** **Kyuminshipper22** (bukan minta penghargaan kok chingu, tapi ketahuilah, seorang author minta review itu agar ff kedepannya semakin bagus dan bisa buat reader puas, karna kalo ga ada reader, author juga ga berguna. Makasih sarannya,, XD review lagi ya)**,** **Chikyumin, Mulov, kyurin minnie** (makasih udah suka ff abal ini chingu~ makasih juga buat dukungan n semangatnya, ini lanjutannya, review lagi otte?)**,** **Park HyeWoon, ammyikmubmik, mitade13** (LSM? Lembaga swadaya masyarakat? O.o #dipecatjadiELF ne, itu ming nyampe lonjak2(?) sanking bahagia.x, review lagi ne?)**,** **minoru, cho ahrie, Just Min, ImELF, no name, Farchanie01, Han-RJ** (perjuangan ming emang masih panjang chingu, pantengin ff ini terus yaaa, review?)**, Cho Miku** (maaf buat updatex yang suka lelet~ #ojigisuru diusahakan yang terbaik buat ming kok, review lagi yaaaa :D), **Fariny, ayachi casey, Andhisa Joyers, Sonnim, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, belindaanehhyun** (soal ending ikutin terus aja yaaa, review?)**, flowerkyu, BABYKYUTEMIN, Saeko Hichoru** (ini belum pindah kok chinguya, makasih buat dukungannya, review terus yaaaa~)**,** **Melanimin, no name, sin naka, ELLE HANA** (buat karirnya ming liat kedepannya aja ya chingu, yang pasti ga bakal mudah jadi artis 'anti' matahari itu, makasih reviewnya, review lagi?) **dheeMin lovers, nyonroe.**

oOo

* * *

Lagi, ff ini terinspirasi sama "Taiyou no Uta", tapi tentunya jalan cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di film~

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Maaf juga jika kyumin moment kali ini masih kurang, yah.. saya bakal tambahin lagi jika waktunya tepat.

Uhmm,,oh ya, banyak new readers ya sekarang? Selamat datang di ff ini,,, #bow Saya beneran ga nyangka bakal dapet dukungan sebanyak ini, makasih yang udah setia dukung saya, makasih yang udah ninggalin kritik n saran buat ff ini. Dan harap maklum dengan kualitas ff yang ―selalu jauh dari bagus ini, kritik dan saran readerdeul selalu saya tunggu…

Nah.. adakah yang tergerak untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran untuk ch ini? Gomawoyo, saranghae yeorobunn~


	7. Seventh Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: **Hitomi no Jyuunin – L'arc en Ciel

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

"_Hey, Kyuhyun-ah.. Menurutmu, kenapa seseorang dilahirkan di dunia ini?"_

.

.

Namja itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sedikit terhenyak dengan lontaran pertanyaan tak terduga yang berasal dari mulut namja manis disampingnya. Kyuhyun ―Yang tersebut tadi, baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya beberapa saat lalu. Belum ada semenit, saat namja aegyo disampingnya itu tiba-tiba bertanya satu hal yang membuatnya blank sesaat. Bukan pertanyaan sulit sebenarnya.

Tapi juga tak mudah. Lebih pada maknanya yang abstrak dan tak terbaca. Sanggup membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal jenius itu langsung terdiam setelahnya.

_Untuk apa kau dilahirkan? _Pernahkah kau bertanya kalimat itu pada dirimu sendiri? Pernahkah kau merenung barang sejenak untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ―yang terkesan mudah itu? Tidak pernah? Begitu pun Kyuhyun.

Untuk apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun dilahirkan? Tak pernah sekalipun si penyanyi muda itu berpikir hingga taraf sekian. Kyuhyun selalu merasa hidup adalah sesuatu untuk 'dijalani'. Bukan untuk 'menjalani' sesuatu. Dia terbiasa 'tersedia', bukan 'menyediakan'. Hal itu sederhana jika kau melihatnya dari sisi orang yang 'normal'. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa itu akan sangat berbeda untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah seseorang berhak untuk memutuskan 'kenapa' dia lahir di dunia ini, hyung?"

Itu adalah beberapa menit setelahnya saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan jawaban terbaiknya. Jawaban yang tak kalah abstrak dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar. Jawaban yang ―Kyuhyun sendiri pun tahu, tidak akan sedikit pun menuntaskan tanya dari si empunya pertanyaan.

"Seperti itu kah? Kalau aku.. aku kadang merasa lebih baik tak pernah ada, Kyu."

_Apalagi ini? ―_"Kenapa begitu?"

_Jangan lagi, hyung. Kumohon…_

"Sejak dulu.. aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. 'Untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Kenapa aku yang hanya 'beban' ini harus ada dan merepotkan orang lain? Mungkin terdengar klise, tapi aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan disini―" Lee Sungmin mengangkat tangan guna meremas dadanya. Seolah menunjukkan pusat kehidupannya yang masih berdetak itu tengah terhimpit oleh tali tak kasat mata. "―Disini selalu sakit saat melihat orang lain harus menangis karenaku. Sesak.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun-ah. Menjadi beban yang seperti itu bagi orang yang kusayang ―sering membuatku berpikir jika lebih baik aku tak pernah ada saja."

Sungmin kembali diam. Menggigit bibirnya kuat dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, hyungnya itu kembali menangis 'diam'. Kembali menahan sesaknya sendiri. "Mianhae.. aku kembali menceritakan hal membosankan padamu. Aku hanya―"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang terpotong. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi, ne? Ego kembali menguasaimu Lee Sungmin? "Hanya apa, hyung? Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau orang yang paling menderita disini. Buka matamu Lee Sungmin, lihat semua orang yang ada disampingmu sekarang. Lihat dari mata mereka yang memandangmu sebagai orang paling berharga."

Yang lebih muda mendecih pelan saat melihat Sungmin yang menutup matanya erat sekarang. Raut tak nyaman terlihat jelas dari wajah aegyo tak bercela itu. "Kau selalu berkata tidak punya seseorang untuk berbagi. Selalu berkata kau sendirian. Tapi tidakkah kau melihatku hyung? aku ada disini sekarang. Tolong lihat aku sebagai seseorang yang ada untukmu. Seseorang yang menganggapmu terlalu berharga untuk disebut 'beban'. Lihat aku, hyung. Kyuhyun-mu selalu disini."

Sungmin membuka mata saat merasakan lima jemari hangat telah tersisip ditangannya. Mengisi tempat kosong dari jemarinya pun menggenggamnya dalam satu tautan kuat. Kyuhyun membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke wajahnya. Mengecupnya sekilas tanpa memutus manic kelamnya dari sepasang hazel milik hyungnya. "Kalau kau memang tidak tahu kenapa kau dilahirkan, anggap saja kau ada untuk melengkapi tautan jariku yang kosong. Kalau kau takut sakit, maka bagi rasa itu padaku. Ayo kita sakit bersama, hyung.

Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang akan selalu menemanimu? Tidak bisakah kau percaya janjiku saat itu, Lee Sungmin?"

* * *

_**Soba ni ite zutto kimi no egao wo mitsumeteitai**__  
[I want to be your side forever, gazing at your smile]_

_**Utsuriyuku shunkan ha sono hitomi ni sunde itai**__  
[I want to live each changing moment in your eyes]_

_**Itsuno hi ka azayakana kisetsu heto tsuredasetara**__  
[If one day I can take you out to a brilliant season]_

_**Yukiniyouni sorani saku hanano motohe hana no motohe**__  
[To where the flowers are, blooming in the sky like snow…]_

_**Hana no moto he..**__  
[To where the flowers are…]_

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih diam. Membiarkan hembus angin melanjutkan dan mengisi sela-sela kosong dalam percakapan panjang mereka malam ini. Tangan keduanya masih bertaut. Masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya di depan dada, seolah meyakinkan si empunya bahwa apa yang terjadi ini nyata.

Meyakinkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun ini nyata adanya untuk menggenggam tangan Lee Sungmin yang tengah mendingin karena putusnya harapan.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin tetap statis, hanya menjawab dengan "Hmm.." lirih. "Lihatlah ke atas." Lanjutnya.

Yang lebih tua mengernyit tak mengerti. Meski begitu si namja aegyo langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Menuruti perintah aneh dari dongsaeng di sebelahnya. "Ada ap―"

"Terkejut?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga saat melihat hyungnya yang tengah membelalak takjub. "Sekarang, perhatikan bagaimana sinar para bintang itu." Tuntunnya lagi.

Sungmin kembali menurut. Mengamati bagaimana jutaan titik titik cahaya itu berpendar lembut berlatarkan kelamnya langit. Pendar cahaya yang dipancarkannya redup, berbeda dengan sang dewi malam yang bersinar penuh percaya diri. "Bintang-bintang itu kalah dengan bulan."

"Benar." Ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Tangannya perlahan menyusup dalam pinggang Sungmin. Mulai menarik ―lagi hyungnya itu dalam pelukan. "Cahaya bintang itu kalah oleh bulan. Tapi apa kau tahu hyung? bulan bersinar karena sokongan matahari. Berbeda dengan para bintang yang bersinar karena cahayanya sendiri.

Sekarang, ibaratkan dirimu sebagai bulan. Kau memang bulan yang tak punya cahaya. Tapi kau mempunyai orang-orang yang berperan sebagai mataharimu. Mereka yang akan menyokongmu dengan jutaan kerlip cahaya agar kau bisa bersinar layaknya sang penguasa malam. Kau mungkin bukan bintang yang mampu bersinar dalam kemandiriannya, tapi kau adalah bulan yang akan mengalahkan sinar redup para bintang. Kau percaya itu hyung?"

Namja penyuka salju itu sukses melingkarkan tangannya sekarang. Menarik Sungmin yang tengah terbius akan ucapan dan kerlip indah langit malam agar semakin mendekat ke dadanya. Melingkupi tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dengan satu pelukan hangat.

"Apa itu benar? Kau.. kau tidak sedang berusaha menghiburku saja 'kan Kyuhyun-ah?" Suara tenor yang mengalun darinya terdengar lirih. Nyaris kalah oleh gentar ketakutan yang selama ini merantai. Sungmin ―tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat dua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya. Memastikan namja yang memeluknya tetap 'ada' untuk menepati janjinya. Sementara wajahnya masih mendongak, menatap nanar pada purnama yang tengah meraja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong hyung, kau pasti bisa berdiri di panggung yang megah. Satu bulan lagi, ne? berjuanglah hyung, dan jangan pernah merasa takut. Karena saat itu aku akan ada disampingmu untuk bernyanyi sambil menggenggam tanganmu."

"Aku percaya.. sekarang. Terimakasih, Kyu. Terimakasih."

Namja tampan itu hanya menggangguk sambil melesakan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih di depannya. Menghirup aroma khas nan menenangkan dari hyungnya yang teramat aegyo itu. Kyuhyun tahu, namja manis itu tak terganggu dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Terbukti dengan masih nyamannya dia ―Sungmin, dalam mengamati jutaan bintang di atas sana. Keduanya kembali larut dalam hening yang mengisi. Saling berbagi cerita hanya melalui sentuhan kulit yang melekat.

Bukankah kebersamaan mereka saat ini terlihat sangat manis?

Satu orang yang lebih 'kuat' akan bertindak sebagai sosok yang 'mengulurkan tangan'. Menyebar harapan bagi dia yang terlalu larut dalam hidup tanpa asanya. Kyuhyun tahu, namja di pelukannya ini terlalu takut untuk melukiskan mimpinya. Tidak berani untuk menggapai sulur-sulur harapan yang terulur. Sungmin bukan tidak mau berusaha. Dia hanya takut. Terlalu takut.

Manusiawi sebenarnya, karena keberanian seseorang juga terbatas. Cobalah lihat dari sisi mereka yang tenggelam dalam ketakutan. Ketakutan karena harapan yang dulu terlukis selalu kikis dan tak berbekas. Berulang dalam siklus monoton yang hanya menghasilkan trauma. Tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan takdir. Tapi bukan hal mustahil juga untuk sekedar membelokkan 'garis' itu agar kita dapat melukis kisah hidup seindah pelangi setelah hujan.

Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu. Dan dia percaya, tangannya lah yang akan mengulurkan sulur harapan yang membawa Sungmin ke puncak. Membawanya terbang dalam mimpi indah yang tak pernah terbayang. Karena dia adalah yang 'kuat' disini, menuntun seorang Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi tanggunng jawabnya sekarang.

"Hyung.. aku mau minta permintaan terakhirku, boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Jadilah―

_Jadilah milikku._

Jadilah penyanyi yang hebat, kelak."

.

.

.

* * *

"Ne?"

Pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka setelah mereka mengetuknya beberapa saat. Disusul dengan seraut wajah lelah Park Jungsoo yang mengintip dari baliknya. "Kalian baru pulang? Darimana saja?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat, sembari membalas pertanyaan tadi dengan gumam "Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han, hyungnim."

Mendengar itu, Park Jungsoo―yang akrab disapa Leeteuk, mengangguk mengerti. Segera meyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan bagi dongsaengnya memasuki apartement di lantai 11 itu. "Baiklah, segara masuk dan istirahat arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk, tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun yang disampingnya dan langsung memasuki apartemen yang sudah dua minggu menjadi 'rumah'nya di Korea ini. "Malam, Kyu-ah. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti arra?"

Oh, sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau Lee Sungmin ini tinggal bersama Leeteuk, sekarang? Sang manager lah yang mengusulkan hal tersebut. Katanya supaya Sungmin lebih mudah untuk berlatih di SM building, mengingat rumah appa-nya yang di Korea berada disekitar Ilsan. Alasan lainnya, lebih karena manager berwajah cantik itu tidak terlalu suka dengan apartemen yang sepi sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu, Kyu?" tawar sang hyung.

"Ani hyung. Masih ada yang perlu ku kerjakan di rumah." Tolaknya sopan. Begitu anggukan mengerti sudah diterimanya, si pecinta game itu segera berlalu. Melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di SM building. Tidak jauh, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari sini.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Nae, hyung?"

Kyuhyun meoleh heran saat melihat sang manager yang masih mengenakan baju kasual itu ganti berjalan mendekatinya. Mensejajarkan langkah mereka, sambil berujar pelan "Kutemani sampai kau masuk ke mobil. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anak asuhku."

Alasan klise. Dua dari mereka tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan manager bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu. Cho Kyuhyun, terlalu mudah dibaca jika sudah berhadapan dengan hyungnya yang satu ini. '_Gomawo, Teuki hyung.'_

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam diam. Setelah melewati koridor, basement dan halaman luas apartemen yang dikhususkan bagi para petinggi SMEnt itu, lahan parkir dalam SM building sudah terlihat. Mereka melalui berjalan singkat tanpa saling bertukar kata. Tidak Leeteuk yang biasanya cerewet 'menginterogasi' dongsaengnya ini, tidak juga Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri. Wajah keduanya datar dan tak tertebak. Walau sebenarnya, salah satunya tengah menahan diamnya yang menyesakkan.

"Masuklah." ―Leeteuk berujar.

Kata pertama setelah beberapa satuan waktu tadi merupakan awal percakapan ―Mungkin, yang akan menjadi panjang malam ini. Yang lebih tua menghela nafas lelah. Segera memasuki Audi hitam legam milik dongsaengnya sembari mengambil tempat didepan kemudi. "Sekarang, menangislah. Jangan sampai besok matamu terlihat sembab dongsaeng-ah." Sambungnya lagi.

Segera, dia yang tersebut itu memulai tangis putus asanya.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin demi menahan isakan yang mungkin lolos. Jangan bertanya kenapa namja tampan ini menangis, biarkan saja Cho Kyuhyun melepas 'sesak' yang sejak tadi melilit dadanya. Biarkan beragam emosi yang belakangan ini menyerangnya tergerus habis bersama dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang orbs sekelam malam itu. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang kuat, sungguh. Karena itu, biarkan dia jujur di depan sang kakak. Sekali ini saja.

"Jangan dihapus. Hanya hyung yang ada disini Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu malu pada hyung." tanggap sang manager lirih. Sebelah tangannya menahan tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghapus kasar jejak embun di kedua pipinya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Lee Sungmin benar-benar 'membawa'nya sejauh ini ternyata.

"Hyung selalu bilang, kalau seorang namja tidak boleh manampakkan tangisnya pada orang lain. Kau ingat itu Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk diam. Masih dengan mata penuh dengan bongkahan embun didalamnya. "Tapi kali ini pengecualian. Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu, asal setelah itu berjanjilah untuk menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dari sekarang. Berjanjilah agar kau tetap menjadi Cho Kyuhyun-ku. Dongsaeng yang kuat dan akan bisa melewati apapun. Walau itu adalah 'hal' yang menyakitimu sangat dalam. Mengerti saengi?"

Satu lagi anggukan diberikan oleh yang lebih muda. Tak lama, punggung yang asalnya bergetar hebat menahan 'sakit' itu kembali tenang. Pipi yang asalnya basah telah kembali kering oleh usapan lembut sang kakak. Kata-kata terakhir tadi agaknya mampu meringankan sesaknya. Meski ungkapan itu akan selalu berulang ―seperti yang Kyuhyun akui tadi, dia namja yang lemah― disetiap Kyuhyun menangis dan 'mengadu' pada hyungnya.

"Sudah siap bercerita? Apa yang dilakukan Lee Sungmin hingga mampu membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Hanya mampu memalingkan wajah saat tebakan tepat sasaran itu ditujukan padanya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah mellihatnya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Kuantar kau pulang saja. Berikan kuncinya."

"Sebentar, hyung."

Suara parau itu segera terdengar setelah kalimat terakhir tadi terucap. Kyuhyun sedikit menyamankan duduknya, merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan mengalihkan pandang keluar. Tanpa menoleh, kembali melontarkan ucapan lirih pada Leeteuk yang masih diam menunggu. "Dia bilang..

―"_**Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Kyuhyun-ah. Hidupmu terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan untuk bersama namja sepertiku."**_

".. Aku tidak boleh mencintainya."

"Lalu kau akan menurutinya?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit. Tanggapan tadi mau tak mau membawa sedikit rasa perih di dada. Menurutinya? Mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya sendiri itu? "…Tidak tahu."

Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun!

"Tinggalkan dia kalau kau memang 'tidak tahu'." Tandas Leeteuk cepat. Namja itu menatap penuh penilaian pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menegakkan badan. Menatap tak percaya jika managernya itu sanggup berujar demikian. "Lee Sungmin seorang namja. Terlebih dia menderita penyakit parah. Hanya namja penyakitan, Kyu. Karirmu tidak akan terganggu jika kau meninggalkannya dan kembali pada tunanganmu itu. Kau akan tetap menjadi Cho Kyuhyun Sang Bintang Asia tanpa perlu khawatir tentang 'gocangan' yang mungkin terjadi jika kau berhubungan dengannya."

"Tidak.. maksudku―"

"Kau tidak tahu, berarti kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau ragu melihatnya yang seorang namja atau kau takut karena dia sebentar lagi mati?"

"Hyung! Aku bukan orang sepengecut itu." Tegas Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Matanya berkilat marah. Dengan berani membalas tatapan penuh meremehkan milik hyungnya. "Sekali pun aku tidak pernah berpikir ke arah situ. Aku hanya.. aku tidak tahu apa harus kulakukan nanti. Maksudku dia namja, begitu juga aku―"

PLAK

Satu tamparan menghentikan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan penyanyi muda itu. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kilat kecewa dengan cepat merambat pada orbs sewarna malam itu. "Kau.. kau tega menamparku demi orang lain, hyung?"

"Orang lain yang kau sebut itu Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun! Orang yang ―**katanya** kau cintai. Demi Tuhan, kemana Cho Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu? Sungguh, hyung kecewa padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau yang kau maksud cinta adalah **rasa kasihan** macam ini, lebih baik kau tidak membawanya kesini sejak awal." Kalimat bernada tinggi itu meluncur cepat. Untaian kata yang mampu membuat Leeteuk terengah penuh emosi. Tak lama, jeda yang singkat itu kembali diisi oleh ungkapan bernada tajam yang lain. "Kau bukan Kyuhyunku. Dongsaengku dulu adalah orang berhati lembut yang tak akan tega memainkan hati orang lain. Kalau hanya kasihan, lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia. Tenang saja, dia dongsaengku sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaganya sampai akhir."

Tanpa menatap dongsaeng disebelahnya, namja berwajah cantik itu bergegas membuka pintu disebelahnya. Bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ―kembali menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku dulu Jungsoo hyung? kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengatakan kalau tuduhanmu tadi salah? Aku.. aku bukan orang seperti itu, sungguh."

Tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya terasa dingin. Ditambah dengan panggilan formal yang sudah ditujukan padanya, Leeteuk tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah diambang 'batas' sekarang. Dongsaengnya ini benar-benar serius dengan apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar mencintainya sampai rasanya hidupku sekarang penuh dengan apapun tentangnya. Sungguh, kalau hyung bertanya apa aku mencintainya atau hanya merasa kasihan, tanpa ragu pasti kujawab seperti itu. Didalam sini, tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini hyung. Ini yang pertama." Kyuhyun memberi jeda, masih dengan tangannya sebelah tangan yang kini beralih mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan bersama Sungmin, dia bercerita banyak hal padaku. Tentang hidupnya, penyakit dan tentang ketakutannya. Mendengar itu aku hanya ikut takut hyung. Aku ragu.. aku takut jika kelak harus kehilangan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, tapi disisi lain, seperti yang hyung katakan tadi, aku juga takut kehilangan kesempatanku bernyanyi.

Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin, tapi bernyanyi juga satu hal yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan. Aku ingin memiliki keduanya. Ingin bersama orang yang kucintai sambil menggenggam apa yang sudah ku raih saat ini. Aku ingin memiliki dan bernyanyi bersamanya. Salahkah aku jika punya harapan seperti itu hyung?"

Kembali, air mata itu mengalir deras. Hanya saja, kali ini isak tangis tidak luput dari sedu sedan dia yang tengah 'terjatuh'. Kyuhyun menangis, benar-benar menangis untuk menunjukkan sejauh apa takutnya dia. Sedalam apa perih yang telah terpatri dalam rapuhnya hati seseorang berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya sekarang, memeluknya erat guna menyembunyikan tangisnya dari takdir yang dulu ditantangnya.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir yang dulu mempertemukannya dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia hanya.. sedikit kecewa dengan bagaimana takdir itu sama sekali tak membantu dalam situasi se-menyesakkan ini. Sama dengan yang dikatakan Sungmin selama ini, dia juga lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang melilit.

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan apa yang sudah kau impikan itu Kyuhyun-ah. Walau Sungmin melarangmu untuk mencintainya, hanya kau yang dimilikinya sekarang. Kalian berdua berjuanglah. Tenang saja, saat kalian lelah, aku akan selalu ada dibelakang kalian. Hyung janji."

Kyuhyun tetap tak mengangkat wajahnya, masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk lutu. Leeteuk tahu, Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Karenanya, namja itu melanjutkan apa yang dikatakannya dengan usapan lembut dirambut ikal dongsaengnya. Menuntun namja yang tengah 'lelah' itu agar segera pergi kealam mimpinya yang selalu penuh hal-hal menyenangkan.

"Harus ada yang 'kuat' disini Kyuhyun-ah. Karena kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini, istirahatlah sekarang. Biar hyung yang menjaga kalian. Ma'af juga jika tadi aku berkata kasar padamu. Itu perlu, dongsaeng-ah. Karena saat kau melangkah lebih jauh, ragu-ragu adalah sesuatu yang mampu menghancurkanmu."

Leeteuk ―kembali menghela nafasnya. Setelah memastikan dongsaengnya ini tertidur lelap, sang hyung segera menghapus lembut jejak air mata yang tertinggal. Memastikan kesedihannya hanya ada untuk malam ini, dan tidak menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang kemudian merogoh saku depan jaket Kyuhyun guna mengambil kunci mobil dan menjalankannya untuk mengantar namja ini pulang.

Yah.. jika ditilik lagi, doangsaengnya ini belum genap berusia dua puluhan. Masih dalam taraf belasan. Sembilan belas tahun, tidak mengangetkan jika wataknya masih sedikit labil. Walau begitu, Leeteuk yakin jika Cho Kyuhyun mampu menghadapi apa yang dipilihnya dengan dagu terangkat kelak. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ne, pasti seperti itu.

"Hahh.. dia pasti juga menangis sekarang. Kita lihat, alasan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku besok tentang matamu yang sembab itu Lee Sungmin."

"**A..apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, hyung? Kau menolakku?"**

_Bukan―bukan seperti itu._

"**Kau selalu berkata konyol tentang hidupmu yang hanya sebentar! Semua manusia juga pasti mati. Aku, juga kau. Lalu apa yang kau takut kan? kenapa kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk menyudutkanku?"**

_Kyuhyun-ah, mengertilah―_

"**Kau jahat Lee Sungmin. Kau egois! Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita disini, huh? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan seperti apa perasaanku. Kau salalu berkata ini demi kebaikanku, tapi apa kau kau tahu seperti hatiku sebenarnya? Jangan berfikir kau tahu semua tentangku!"**

_Mianhae, mianhae. Aku yang salah, benci saja aku. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kumohon, sekali ini saja…_

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hyung?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Tangannya yang sibuk membenarkan baju astronot―baju yang biasa digunakan oleh penderita _Syndrome XP_ jika ingin keluar di tengah sinar matahari― berwarna biru cerah, sedikit terpeleset. Membuatnya tampak kesulitan untuk membenarkan lipatan bajunya.

Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah membenarkan lubang udara dibelakang ―punggung, segera beranjak. Mengambil alih apa yang tengah membuat hyungnya kesulitan dan segera membenarkannya cepat. "Kalau kau masih memikirkan soal semalam, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun." Lanjutnya singkat.

"Mianhae."

Suara lirih itu terdengar dalam apartemen minimalis milik Park Jungsoo. Dalam satu kamar yang didominasi dengan interior berwarna pink cerah yang gorden tebalnya tengah tertutup rapat ―walau hari telah beranjak siang. Si empunya frasa mulai menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap langsung pada orbs kelam milik dongsaengnya.

"Gwaenchanha." Tanggapnya singkat. Namja itu segera berdiri. Mengambil helm khusus milik Sungmin dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ayo hyung. kau tidak mau terlambat untuk training pertamamu bersama kami 'kan?"

Cho Kyuhyun masih disana. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menunggu sambutan tangan yang lain. Dia masih sama, masih dengan tatapan lembut yang terpancar hanya untuk Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penyanyi kesayangnya ini. Kyuhyun tetap memperlakukannya istimewa seolah kejadian semalam itu hanya bagian dari mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ada.

Perlahan, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Mengangkat tangan yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan putih itu untuk menyambut tangan lain yang menunggu. Segera setelah tangan mereka bertaut, yang lebih muda segera menggengamnya erat. Menjerat tangan hyungnya dalam ikatan yang sulit untuk dilepas. Seolah jika dia lengah, namja indah disampingnya ini akan hilang tertiup kasarnya angin.

"Ne, ayo kita berangkat."

Keduanya mulai melangkah dalam diam. Mengabaikan tatapan heran yang sering kali didapat saat melihat pakaian 'aneh' yang dikenakan Sungmin. Setelah memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke basement, Kyuhyun segera memakaikan helm khusus itu pada hyungnya. Helm berbentuk seperti kerudung bertopi dengan lapisan bening yang menutupi wajah itu sudah terpasang sempurna sekarang. Melindungi si namja aegyo yang sebentar lagi akan bertegur sapa dengan musuh abadinya.

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan memakai pakaian seperti ini hyung?"

"Aniya." Tawa Sungmin. Mood selalu bisa kembali dengan cepat jika sedang bersama dongsaengnya ini. "Aku sudah biasa memakai pakaian ini sejak dulu. Hanya saja ―kadang merasa risih saat banyak orang yang memandang heran ke arahku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Segara mengganti dengan pertanyaannya yang lain. "Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang memilih menggunakan baju ini ke SM building? Kita masih bisa memakai mobil seperti biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin ―Uhmm.. nostalgia, mungkin? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku memakai baju ini saat siang, Kyu. Terakhir yang ku ingat, aku memakai ini saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo dan merengek untuk melihat pantai karena ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"Hyung suka pantai?"

"Ne. Kau mau mengantarku untuk melihat pantai?"

TING

Jawaban Kyuhyun tertunda saat mendengar bunyi yang menandakan kalau mereka sudah sampai ke lantai dasar itu. Yang lebih muda segera menarik hyungnya. Berjalan cepat melewati basement yang tampak lengang dan mulai menapakkan kaki keluar. Berjalan melewati terangnya mentari yang menyambut datangnya hari.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Masih dengan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan putihnya yang menahan Kyuhyun untuk bergegas melewati tempat terang itu. Si namja penyuka pink itu mendongak. Menatap bagaimana berkas-berkas cahaya mentari kini menerpa langsung wajahnya yang tertutup helm bening. Sungmin menatap diam bagaimana angkuhnya bintang orange itu dimata. Bagaimana, sedikit saja sinar yang disebarkannya akan merusak jaringan kulit yang melekat ditubuh. Perlahan, hembus nafas mantap itu terdengar setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Bersamaan dengan sepasang foxy eyes yang ganti memancar penuh semangat.

"Hyung, kenapa?"

"Aniya. Ayo jalan lagi."

Namja bermarga Cho itu sedikit mengernyit mendengar ini, walau begitu Kyuhyun tetap diam. Hanya melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda sambil mengenggam tangan hyungnya erat. "Tadi hyung ingin ke pantai 'kan? Karena aku sudah bosan ke pantai di sekitar sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke Jepang nanti, hyung saja yang mengantarku ke pantai?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus pantai di Jepang? Tidak bisakah disini saja?"

"Nanti kuberi tahu."

.

.

Kembali, ruang besar berdinding kaca itu menjadi saksi mati bagi ribuan orang yang tengah menjalani training keras demi meraih mimpi. Ruang yang bagi setiap artis SMEnt merupakan 'tempat transit' yang wajib mereka singgahi itu sekarang terasa sepi, lengang. Karena dasarnya training room ini berbeda dengan puluhan training room lain yang tersebar di SM building. Ruang training khusus, yang memang diistimewa-kan bagi mereka yang tergolong 'bersinar'.

"Jadi.. ini kah Lee Sungmin? Dia yang akan bergabung bersama kita?"

Suara tenor bernada antusias itu mengalun, bersamaan dengan tibanya dua sosok berbeda usia dari pintu cokelat di ujung sana. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok mungil yang memandangnya ―memandang Sungmin sebenarnya, dengan mata berbinar. "Ryeonggu? Kau sudah datang?"

"Ahh~ jadi dia hobaee-ku? Manisnyaaa~ ayo peluk hyung, Minne-yaa~"

Tanpa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan sapaannya barusan, yang tersebut tadi segera berdiri dari lesehannya. Berlari cepat menuju Lee Sungmin ―yang kekeuh memasang tampang bodoh-namun-aegyo khasnya. "Wew, tidak kusangka aku mendapat dongsaeng baru. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, kau pasti akan menjadi dongsaeng yang manis kan?"

"Yaa! Diamlah hyung! dan apa kau bilang tadi? 'dongsaeng'? dia bahkan lebih tua darimu Kim Ryeowook. Sopanlah sedikit." Potong Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar kesal, satu karena diacuhkan dan satunya kerena ―ehem.. cemburu.

"Eh? Memang berapa usiamu?"

Sungmin yang diam langsung tersadar dari blank sesaatnya. Namja manis itu segera membungkuk, memberi salam hormat pada 'sunbae' mungil di depannya ini. "Lee Sungmin imnida. Umurku 21 tahun, salam kenal Sunbae."

Si namja mungil nan cerewet tadi mumbulatkan matanya lucu. Dua puluh satu tahun katanya? Lebih tua setahun darinya dong? Ya ampunn.. kenapa orang di depannya ini terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun begini? Selesai dengan batinan terkejut tadi, Ryeowook segera berdiri tegak. Balas membungkuk hormat pada 'hyung' yang tadi disebutnya 'dongsaeng'. "Mi.. mianhae, Sungmin hyung. A..aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau lebih tua dariku. Err.. hyungnim tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu juga, oh ne~ Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum ramah, ujarnya "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, err… Ryeowook-ah."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum manis, seolah tidak mengacuhkan aura kesal yang menguar dari diri magnae mereka. "Sudah 'kan mengobrolnya? Kita latihan saja sekarang." Sungutnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya segera menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan kesudut. Bergabung duduk dengan namja tampan yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan pundak namja tampan itu. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan entah apa yang sejak tadi terlintas. "Semua sudah kumpul."

Kim Jongwoon ―Yesung, mengerjap sejenak. Mata sipitnya mengamati Sungmin yang telah terduduk diam disamping Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit terbaca, sebelum mengakhiri aura canggung itu dengan senyum ramahnya. "Oh, hai Sungminnie, Aku Kim Jongwoon. Biasa dipanggil Yesung, kau masih ingat aku 'kan? Aku dulu yang melihat penampilan pertamamu bersama Sooman songsaengnim."

Yang disapa segera mengangguk, sedikit mengendikkan kepala sembari menjawab ramah. "Tentu saja. Pujian hyungnim dulu yang membuatku bersemangat sampai sekarang."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Mengamati bagaimana team barunya telah duduk melingkar dengan focus yang tertuju penuh padanya. Seolah siap melakukan apapun yang akan dia perintahkan nanti. Tipe pandangan seorang tentara yang siap mematuhi komandannya. Ne, nasib mereka sekarang ada di tanganmu, Kim Jongwoon. Jangan sampai tangis kegagalan itu kembali lahir dari mata penuh harap mereka. "Baiklah, Sungmin-ah. Kau tentu tahu, kita akan debut bersama dalam SMtown Japan bulan depan. Sebelum itu, aku akan sedikit mengenalkanmu pada team kita ―yah.. walau kau mungkin sudah tahu, tapi tidak apa untuk mengulangi 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Begitu juga dua orang lain. "Nah.. namja mungil ini Kim Ryeowook. Tipe suaranya tenor, sama sepertimu. Dia biasa mengambil nada-nada tinggi ―agak lemah dalam pengambilan nada rendah. Tipe _Clasical Voice―_"

Ryeowook mengangguk, kembali tersenyum pada Sungmin sebelum berujar antusias. "Dan aku sangat senang saat Heechul hyung bilang aku bisa menyanyi lagi. Aku rindu berdiri di atas panggung."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hyung?" ―Kyuhyun, sang magnae terlalu penasaran dengan hyungnya yang satu ini, ternyata. Karena berbeda dengan Yesung yang beralih menjadi trainer vocal di SMEnt, Kim Ryeowook memilih untuk kembali ke Incheon saat kelompok mereka vakum tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak seberuntung kau, yang bisa 'menguasai' Asia seorang diri, Kyu." Jawanya lirih, matanya berkilat kecewa. Meski begitu, senyuman tetap melekat mengiring ucapnya ini "Aku kembali pulang ke Incheon dan membantu umma di toko. Yah.. sedikit mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah juga―"

"Sedang yang ini Kyuhyun. Bertipe suara Bass, spesialis nada rendah. Dan tipe suaraku baritone, karena 'tenor'mu sedikit berbeda dengan milik Ryeonggu, kita akan melakukan sedikit penyesuaian. Kau siap 'kan?"

Suara serak bernada dingin itu memotong ucapan Ryeowook yang terkahir. Seolah tidak melihat beragam tatapan tak mengerti dari tiga dongsaengnya, sang hyung tertua hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Menyembunyikan beragam emosi dalam mata kelam yang kini menyipit tak terbaca. Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar perubahan emosi yang drastic dari hyung barunya ini. meski begitu namja manis itu segera mengangguk cepat. Menampilkan tatapan penuh tekat yang setara dengan mata 'mengancam' Kim Jongwoon.

Ne, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk meraih mimpi kabur itu. "Mengerti hyung. Aku siap melakukan semua perintahmu. Mohon bantuannya, semua."

"Bagus. Sebelum kita mulai latihan, ayo highfive bersama. Karena sekarang, sudah ada Sungmin, nama team kita adalah Super Junior K.R.Y.S" Yesung memulai. Mengajukan tangannya untuk disatukan bersama tiga anggota team lainnya. Bersama, mereka akan menjalani apapun di depan sana tanpa pernah menoleh untuk melihat mimpi buruk kemarin. Ne, Bersama.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.. K.R.Y.S, FIGHTING!"

Ya, hanya selangkah lagi untuk mencapai langitmu Lee Sungmin. Bertahanlah!

* * *

.

TBC or End?

.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Day KyuMin's Fujoshi** (Soal update yang kelamaan anggep aja ciri khas unn, kagak bisa ditawar lagi == #plak bakal diusahain deh,, review lagi yaa xD), **Sha, MINGswife** (Liat ch depan ya chingu, untuk sembuh ato gak, tungguin terus ff ini yaa), **reaRelf, nurinukie1** (tenang, authornya ming biased, kagak bakal buat nae chagi menderita dehh ^^,, cla orang jawa tulen chingu~ soal 'kekeuh' Cuma kebiasaan aja,, kalo pensaran RnR terus yaa ), **Vie Joyers3424, nikyunmin, Rima KyuMin Elf, min190196, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah** (Ahh ini nuna abdetnya lama yak? Maaf deh, udah kebiasaan == #kagakbisaditawar soal happy end ato gak, tunggu terus ya chagi.. RnR?), **Ayu Kyumin, 0203, Hyeri** (aku juga sedih kalo ngebayangin aku yg kena penyakit itu #ngeriii T.T bagaimana ch ini? apa masih sedih? Review, ne?), **Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Kanaya** (XP nggak mempengaruhi tubuh kok, pantangannya ya Cuma sinar matahari ―asal penyakitnya belum kronis, yaa~ review?), **cherrizka980826** (ming udah sadar kok, alasannya ya kek di ch ini, review yaa), **fygaeming, HeeYeon** (yewook? Nggak ada pair lain di planning saya buat ff ini chingu, mianhae~ tapi aku gag terlalu suka buat ff dg banyak pairing ―coz, pasti konfliknya bakal nyabang kemana2, RnR?), **qqmingkyutes137, kimjulia220799, sin naka** (inginnya sih gitu chinguya~ ingin juga pd bahwa ff ini cukup bagus n layak baca, hanya saja, melihat SIDERS yang seperti itu, aku sadar kalo kemampuanku hanya sebatas ini,, makasih buat sarannya ya~ ^^ ditunggu saran yg lain), **Han-RJ** (ahh,, saya ngerasa tersindir nihh #bukanyaemangiya? Ff ini lama ditunggu karena takdir~ ^^v,, saya emang mau ngedepanin hub HTS.x kyumin chingu, kerasa lebih real aja kalo yg kek gitu kkk~ review lagi yahh), **Gaeming137, Cho Miku** (kesalahan yesung tunggu ch depan yaa,, ikutin terus oke?), **DheeMin Lovers** (makasih buat dukungannya chagi, perjuangannya ming emang baru dimulai~ review terus yaah), **clouds1489** (tuan ceo ntu gag sadis kok chingu, Cuma rada nyebelin -,-~ kalo ch ini gimana? Masih bikin haru kah?), **kyuminsaranghaeeeee, kyurin Minnie** (jawabannya ada disini kan? Kalo ending, perkiraan saya bakal di ch 10, chingu,, bisa lebih tapi gag bisa kurang :P jangan bosen yaa), **Melanimin** (sooman ahjusshi tau kok kalo ming anti matahari, coba baca ulang ch 5 deh~ review ditunggu~ xD), **Runa Evangel** (Ahh kangen deh ama panggilan 'aki-chan' itu~ #keingetfandomsebelah kk~ soal alur itu emang sengaja dicepetin, karena ch awal ming centric, jadi bener2 di ceritain detail.x lha berhubung mulai sekarang udah masuk konflik, alur rada dicepetin, kalo tetep pake yg 'someone centric', bakal kagak selese2 Runa-chan~ #ngikutsksd,, ming udah 21th, soal ending, ikutin terus aja yaa~), **Andhisa Joyers** (suju kry emang jadi 'awal'x kyu, chingu. Cerita lengkapnya ch depan yaa~ RnR?), **vinvin, Yukka ChoLee, niyalaw** (apa ini udah termasuk angst chagi? Iyaa, emang adanya KRY, kan Eeteuk ma Heenim udah jadi karyawan #DOR! SM ==v,, RnR yaa), **hyuknie, Saeko Hichoru** (Jalan mereka bersama biar waktu aja yg ngejawab~ xD,, ahh,, chingu pikirannya sama kek aku, akunya gag bakal masukin orang ketiga di hub mereka kok~ aku gag suka bikin ff yg pake cinta 'bersegi' xD, review yaa), **yukiLOVESUNGMIN** (hmm,, bisa FS bisa aja nggak, chingu,, tergantung kita liatny dari sudut pandang siapa~ alasannya? Puannnjaaangg~ jangan bicara disini dehh,, takut kepanjangan~ dif b ato wp aja.. RnR?), **vetrisia oktaviani, WhiteViolin, Tika, JOYeerrElpeu, Cho Rai Sa** (lebih bagus dari aslinya? O.O ini mah masii jauuhh jika disbanding film itu chinguu~), **PumpkinSparKyumin, Keyra Kyuunie.**

.

.

Lagi,, ff ini terinspirasi dari **Taiyou no Uta**~ soal jalan cerita, maupun ending dipastikan bakal berbeda~ yang Tanya ini happy end atau sad end, tunggu sampai akhir aja yaaa~ ^^

Ahh,, apa saya update terlalu lama? #kagaktaudirilu! ==  
Mianhae~ yg penting ch ini panjang kan? Terimakasih buat semua yang ngedukunng saya sampai sini, tanpa kalian, saya gag mungkin bisa lanjut sampai sini~ #bowbow

Yang Tanya fb, uname saya **Claire D'automne, **tapi yg niat add, tolong pm n cantumin uname yg kalian gunain buat review yaa,, biar saya tau kalo kalian ini bukan shipper dari pairing sebelah yg nyasar~ -,-

Selain itu,, hmm~ ff ini bakal end di ch 10―maybe saya bukan orang yg hobi maen .an, karena itu, mohon kritik n sarannya ya udah baca sampe sini, biar ch terakhir nanti gag perlu saya pindah di wp pake pw~ :P

Udah deh,, Ch depan bakal abdet cepet kalo readersx pada baik, ne yeorobuun~ Saranghae~

V

V

V


	8. Eighth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: **Shonichi – AKB48

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

.

.

Mereka masih ada di ruang training khusus dilantai tujuh. Masih dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon yang kembali menggeleng tak setuju. Matanya ―Jongwoon, tengah menatap penuh penilaian pada Lee Sungmin yang sekarang menatapnya takut. "Err.. Mianhaeyo Hyungnim. Apa nada-ku salah lagi?"

"Masih ada yang terasa 'janggal' di telingaku, Sungmin-ah. Lakukan seperti apa yang kubilang tadi. Pengambilan nada-mu itu masih terlalu rendah."

Lee Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Segera mengulang kembali nyanyiannya yang sempat dikomplain sang trainer. Namja manis itu kembali mengeryit takut saat tak lama, sang trainer yang akrab disapa 'Yesung' kembali 'mencekal' lagunya. "Kau salah lagi."

"Yesung hyung, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." ―Itu Kyuhyun. Yang lama-lama tidak tega melihat raut takut Sungmin memucat tak nyaman sejak dia mendapat giliran menyanyikan line lagunya. Terlebih dengan berbagai complain yang diajukan leader mereka sejak tadi. Harusnya Kyuhyun ingat kalau jadinya pasti seperti ini. Yesung hyung-nya terlalu perfectionist jika menyangkut 'suara' mereka.

Yang disebut namanya hanya menoleh sambil menghela nafasnya dalam. Dua dongsaengnya yang lain (Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook) tengah menatapnya memperingatkan, saat ini. Seolah mereka yang didepan sana sudah memberi garis batas tak kasat mata untuk 'Berhenti membuat Lee Sungmin tertekan lebih lagi'.

"Ne. Kita istirahat dulu." Putus Yesung akhirnya. Namja itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyandar pada dinding kaca diruang training. Menyamankan punggungnya yang tegang untuk 'rebah' sejenak dari himpitan sesak 'saat' ini. "Kyu, Ryeonggu, bisakah kalian carikan minum untuk kita? Tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekarang."

"Aku tidak―"

"Arrasseo, hyung. Kami akan kembali secepat mungkin." Sanggup Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Namja mungil itu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang raut tak setujunya untuk berdiri dan 'mencarikan' minum untuk mereka. Berbeda dengan Kim Ryeowook yang perasa, Cho Kyuhyun terlalu bebal untuk urusan 'perasaan' dan 'tatapan mata' tampaknya.

"Ya! Berhenti menarikku hyung! Aku ingin menemani―"

"Sstt.. Kau harus mengantarku mencari minum Kyuhyun-ah. Tiga tahun tidak kesini membuatku lupa jalan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti masih bisa melihat canteen yang terletak dilantai dasar 'kan?"

"Ya!" Ryeowook meninju gemas bahu dongsaengnya itu. Gelengan sebal turut menemani raut lembut yang mulai berubah 'tak ramah' itu. "Kenapa kau tak bisa peka sedikit saja, Cho Kyuhyun? Yesung hyung menyuruh kita 'mencari minum' pasti karena dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Min hyung."

Kyuhyun masih mengernyit tak mengerti, "Memangnya mau bicara apa?".

"Tidak tahu." Yang lebih tua hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan mulai melangkah maju. "Mungkin.. tentang tiga tahun lalu. Min hyung itu, kau bisa melihat kalau dia sedikit bermasalah dengan 'kepercayaan diri'. Ahh.. sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Ayo cari minum saja."

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya diam, mulai menatap tak nyaman pada lantai kayu dibawahnya.

Ditinggal berdua bersama Yesung yang misterius ini terasa 'menakutkan' baginya. Namja bersuara indah itu memang terlihat ramah dan kalem diluar, tapi namja manis itu juga bisa melihat kalau ada 'aura' lain yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Aura 'dingin' yang misterius. Membuatnya seolah terintimidasi hanya dengan ditatap datar seperti ini.

"Hey.. kemarilah, duduk disamping hyung." pinta Yesung lembut. Tangannya menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, mengundang Sungmin untuk beringsut mendekat. "Jangan takut."

Sang dongsaeng segera menuruti 'perintah' itu. Menggeser tubuhnya hingga berakhir pada dinding kaca disamping Yesung. Sungmin duduk dengan melipat kakinya, dua tangan yang ada di pangkuan tengah saling mengait. Menunjukkan bagaimana canggung dan ―takutnya dia sekarang pada namja bermata sipit ini. "Mian.. Mianhae kalau aku tadi melakukan banyak kesalahan hyungnim. Aku.. aku akan berusaha lebih keras nantinya."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari sang hyung, Yesung mengangkat tanganya untuk mengacak lembut rambut pirang cerah Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa aku hanya akan menjadi beban kalau bergabung bersama kalian?"

Yesung diam. "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya―"

"Kalau begitu jawabannya 'Tidak'. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat, Sungmin-ah. Begitu kau masuk kesini, kau juga dongsaeng-ku. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir dirimu adalah beban bagi kami? Kita disini satu keluarga. Tidak kah kau paham hal itu?"

"Mianhae."

Hela nafas lirih Yesung terdengar. Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat hyungnya itu menatapnya sendu. "Sungmin-ah, Apa hyung boleh bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

* * *

_**Yume wa ase no naka ni, sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Sono doryoku, kesshite uragiranai**_

_[Impian ada di tengah peluh, bagai bunga yang mekar secara perlahan  
Dan usaha keras, itu tak akan mengkhianati]_

* * *

_Saat itu mereka masih sangat muda._

_Tiga namja berinsting music tinggi yang sangat berbakat. Bersuara merdu, juga berwajah tampan. Sangat mudah bagi ketiganya untuk menguasai kancah music di South Korea sana. Mereka juga pandai bergaul, pandai membawa diri bersama jutaan fans. Itu juga juga yang membuat ketiganya sangat dicinta. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Atau lebih dikenal sebagai Super Junior KRY. Salah satu vocal grup dari SMEnt yang telah berhasil menarik jutaan orang untuk berdiri dibawah 'bendera' mereka._

_Hanya saja, saat itu mereka masih remaja. _

_Seperti yang kusebutkan diawal, masih dalam usia yang muda untuk mengerti apa itu toleransi dan mengalah. Wajar memang, karena pada dasarnya seorang remaja masih dalam emosi yang labil. Tak tertebak, dan bukan sesekali mau menang sendiri._

_Si bungsu Kyuhyun yang seringkali membangkang, Yesung yang ―walau kadang dewasa, tapi tidak sedikit pula membuat semua orang tercengang dengan sifat anehnya, bahkan si tengah Ryeowook yang terkenal penyabar pun sulit untuk menyatukan tiga orang dengan pribadi berbeda itu. Bukan satu dua kali mereka adu argument, saling 'senggol' satu sama lain, hingga kadang para petinggi di SMEnt pun melihatnya sebagai satu kesalahan karena mendebutkan ketiganya dalam usia yang belum matang._

_Hingga hari itu datang. Hari dimana harusnya mereka berbahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan debut di Jepang. Kesempatan untuk menjejakkan kaki lebih tinggi dan mengkokohkan nama sebagi salah satu yang paling disegani di Korea._

_Yesung, sang hyung tertua mereka terlalu senang saat mendengar kabar baik itu dari Park Jungsoo ―manager meraka dulu. Layaknya remaja pada umumnya, namja tanggung itu pun ingin merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Turut mengajak dua dongsaengnya untuk berkendara ke Jeju island saat musim dingin tengah dipuncak. Usul yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang manager._

_Walau begitu, mereka tetap melakukannya. Diam-diam mengendap dan merencanakan perjalanan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk. Sangat khas remaja. Hasilnya tentu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Kekhawatiran manager mereka tentang bahaya badai saat musim dingin terbukti. Mobil yang dikendarai Yesung kecelakaan. Terbalik di trotoar karena buruknya jarak pandang saat itu. Sangat klise sebenarnya, tapi inilah kenyataan. Akibat yang harus diterima bagi para bocah pembangkang yang sering kali menyepelekan beragam nasihat hyungdeulnya._

_Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook hanya mengalami luka luar. Beberapa kulit yang sobek kerena tergores pecahan kaca mobil, dan sedikit luka bakar dibeberapa bagian. Walau begitu, lain halnya dengan si bungsu Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka yang duduk di jok belakang nampaknya kurang beruntung. Salah satu pecahan kaca mobil sempat menggores tenggorokannya dalam. Menyebabkan suara merdu nan berharga baginya itu menghilang beberapa bulan._

_Walau dokter yang menanganinya bilang kalau hal itu tidak berlangsung permanen, tapi tetap saja ini membawa dampak besar bagi grup mereka. Debut di Negeri Sakura yang sudah didepan mata itu kandas. Berantakan, karena insiden yang terjadi malam itu. Sang CEO yang mengetahui itu pun memutuskan 'diam'. Tidak lagi tertarik untuk menuntun 'sang anak asuh' yang dulu sangat dibanggakannya. Membiarkan tiga namja muda di Super Junior KRY itu kelimpungan saat tuntunan mereka 'lepas tangan'. Meninggalkan mereka dalam kebingungan._

_Dan keputusasaan, tentu saja._

.

.

"… Setelah itu semua, KRY semakin 'redup'. Apalagi media semakin gencar memberitakan tentang 'disband' yang berulang-ulang. Leeteuk hyung marah padaku beberapa lama. Marah karena aku telah lalai menjaga dongsaeng kesayangannya. Walau begitu, dia mulai luluh. Hyung kesayangan kami itu kembali membantu KRY bangkit perlahan. Membujuk Sooman seongsaeng yang sangat keras hati agar mau 'mengurus' kami lagi. Tapi beliau menolak. Kekeuh menolak seberapa pun aku dan Leeteuk hyung memohon."

Yesung memberi jeda sejenak. Memandang sayu kearah Sungmin yang dengan setia menjadi pendengarnya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga seongsaeng menolak. Kyuhyun belum sembuh saat itu. Sementara aku dengan egoisnya meminta untuk melanjutkan debut kami, pergi ke Jepang hanya dengan Ryeowook. Berniat mengabaikan magnae kami yang tengah kesusahan karena kesalahanku. Hyung macam apa aku ini?"

"Yesung hyung―"

"Dan seperti yang kau tahu, KRY akhirnya bubar. Disband, karena salah satu pilarnya tumbang. Kyuhyun kami sangat depresi. Semua orang tahu, menyanyi adalah impian terbesarnya sejak dulu. Bocah itu sangat mencintai music. Sedang Ryeonggu yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di Seoul memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya di Incheon. Kembali pada hidupnya yang sederhana dulu. Membuatku menjadi yang paling menyesal. Hanya bisa menyesal. Karena aku hyung tertua mereka yang tidak bisa apapun saat para dongsaengnya kesusahan."

"―Bukankah sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa? Biarkan apa yang sudah berlalu, hyung." potong Sungmin perlahan. Namja manis itu mulai meletakkan tangannya lembut pada tangan kecil Yesung disampingnya. Seperti yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, mulai membawa dua tangan mereka dalam satu tautan. Berusaha membagi sedikit 'kekuatan' pada hyung barunya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti Kyuhyun yang langsung bangkit begitu suaranya kembali. Kau tahu? Magnae itu langsung menghubungiku begitu dia dinyatakan sembuh. Berlari dari rumah sakit untuk mengabariku yang masih di SMEnt building. Kyuhyun memintaku untuk kembali pada KRY. Memulai semuanya dari awal dan kembali merajut mimpi kami yang terputus. Tapi aku takut saat itu.

Aku terlalu takut untuk memulai. Berbeda dengannya yang masih berani menatap kedepan tanpa bayang kegagalan dulu. Kyuhyun memulai lagi dari nol. Bersama Leeteuk hyung, mulai meyanyi dari jalanan. Menggelar street concert tiap minggu, rela menjadi figuran ditiap acara yang kadang memandangnya sebelah mata. Dia benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya untuk bisa bangkit. Walau dengan berbagai air mata diawal, Kyuhyun telah berhasil sekarang. Menjadi 'Sang Bintang Asia' yang dielu. Bukan sepertiku yang hanya menyembunyikan diri dengan menjadi trainer disini."

Kalimat panjang itu diakhiri Yesung dengan senyum miris diwajah. Namja bersuara indah itu mulai menggerakan tangannya, membawa puncak tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar dibahunya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu?"

"Tidak tahu." Geleng Sungmin.

"Aku sering melihatmu takut mencoba.", Yesung menghela nafasnya, lagi. "Raut wajahmu kadang membuatku seperti bercermin, Sungmin-ah. Aku seperti melihat 'aku' yang seperti itu. Takut melakukan berbagai usaha karena tidak ingin gagal lagi. Disini bukan hanya kau yang takut.

Aku juga takut membuat kalian menangis lagi karena kebodohanku. Bukan hanya kau yang butuh uluran tangan. Lihatlah, aku butuh tanganmu untuk melewati semua ini. Sekarang kau mengerti kan? Kita tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Karenanya, ayo lewati ini sama-sama."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap kaku mendengar ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat, sesak saat tahu hyungnya yang disini juga mengelami kesulitan yang sama. Entah siapa yang paling menderita, dia yang tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bermimpi atau Kim Jongwoon yang satu impiannya pernah runtuh?

"Tolong aku, Sungmin-ah. Aku ―hyung benar-benar takut mengecewakan mereka lagi."

Kalimat terakhirnya terucap lirih. Membuat Sungmin yang sejak tadi bersandar kaku di pundaknya perlahan menyamankan diri. Memejamkan mata, juga semakin menelusupkan kepala pada bahu hyungnya sekarang. "Aku sayang hyung." responnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantu apapun, tapi―"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Semakin menelusupkan kepala di sebelah bahu hyungnya yang terasa bergetar. Mencoba membaginya dengan setitik kekuatan semu. "―kalau hyung butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, aku akan selalu ada untuk hyung. Ayo ―ayo kita jaga mereka bersama."

Lagi, telah ada tautan yang lain pada sebelah tangan Lee Sungmin. Tangan yang juga menariknya untuk bersama menjalani dan memaknai apa itu kehidupan. Genggam erat yang akan menariknya dari kekosongan, dari gelap yang selama ini melingkupi. Dia sudah tidak sendiri sekarang. Dia bukan si aneh yang berkeliaran tanpa tujuan saat malam. Dia sudah punya seseorang yang menjadi sandaran. Juga seseorang yang telah menyandarkan diri padanya.

Dia Lee Sungmin yang baru, yang perlahan bangkit dari titik jenuh. Mulai tertatih guna meniti tangga terjal untuk menyonsong impian yang mulai tampak wujudnya.

Karena sekarang bukan sekedar bayang. Impian itu nyata, begitu juga Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Kim Jongwoon, dan Kim Ryeowook yang akan selalu membayang. Menariknya saat dia terjatuh, mengusap keringatnya saat lelah, hingga memberinya separuh nyawa saat semangat dan asa itu kikis oleh gelap. **Bersama**,mereka akan berlari dan melukis apapun mimpi indah yang ingin diraih.

"Ne, kita akan menjaga mereka bersama."

Lihat! Bukankah **Tuhan itu adil**, Sungmin-ah?

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?"

"Aish,, diam kau magnae! Bukankah sudah kubilang letakkan ponselmu dan dengarkan mereka, saja?"

"Bukankah itu namanya menguping?"

"Berisik! Sudah, ayo masuk. Mereka pasti sudah sangat haus sekarang. Bawa minumannya, Kyu."

"Kenapa aku yang ―Ya! Ryeonggu!"

* * *

.

"_Aku selalu percaya akan datangnya suatu hari dimana matahari tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan. Hari terang dimana aku bisa berjalan dan berlari bebas dibawah bayang-bayang hangat mentari. Hari dimana aku bisa berdiri di pantai sambil menatap berani pada matahari terbenam. Hari dimana gelap itu akhirnya hilang. Aku percaya hari itu akan datang._

_Walau tidak tahu kapan."_

_.  
_

* * *

"Hey~ bukankah kau yang bilang ingin melihat pantai di Jepang? Lalu kenapa sekarang kita disini?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, namja tampan itu mulai menyamankan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Lee Sungmin. "Nanti pasti tidak akan sempat. Lagi pula, tidakkah kau rindu pada pantai di Negaramu sendiri hyung? Pantai Gwanganli ini juga sangat indah saat malam, anggap saja ini hadiah setelah latihan keras seminggu belakangan."

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Memilih diam, dan mulai mengamati rintik hujan dibalik kaca mobil disampingnya. Ahh.. benar. Hujan di Busan sudah sejak tadi menyambangi bumi, tetesan bening itu mulai menampakkan wujudnya begitu Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi pantai yang sepi. Membuat keduanya hanya bisa bertahan dalam lindungan Audi hitam kelam ini.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Kau suka hujan tidak?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Ne."

"Aku juga suka hujan." Sambung Sungmin kemudian. Raut senang mulai tergambar diwajahnya, bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang membayang. "Rasanya, menyenangkan sekali saat melihat matahari itu tertutup mendung."

"Begitukah?"

"Uhm. Kalau kau, kenapa suka hujan?"

Kekehan renyah terdengar dari yang lebih muda. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggerakkan tangannya. "Tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk menyukai sesuatu, 'kan?" lima jari itu mulai merangkak lincah. Mengusap lembut pipi putih Sungmin yang berada satu garis lurus dengannya. "Bukankah hujan turun juga tanpa alasan?"

"Aniyo~" Sungmin merengut tak setuju. Namja manis itu langsung menegakan tubuhnya, menghadap penuh pada dongsaengnya yang masih bersandar santai. Dia mulai bersemangat sepertinya, pancaran tertarik saat foxy eyes itu menatap penuh minat benar-benar membuatnya lebih 'hidup'. Sangat indah. Sesaat, Kyuhyun sampai lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Sesuatu pasti terjadi karena 'ada alasan khusus'. Tidak mungkin 'kan, Tuhan sengaja menurunkan hujan tanpa alasan?"

"Lalu menurut hyung, kenapa hujan turun?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

Sungmin diam sejenak, terlihat seolah memutuskan jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan ambigu dari namja disebelahnya ini. "Aku.. juga tidak tahu." Lirihnya akhirnya. "Aku selalu merasa, ada berbagai macam alasan yang harus menjadi rahasia Tuhan. Rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh kita, para hambanya ini. Seperti 'Kenapa' takdir berlaku kejam, 'Kenapa' takdir kadang tidak adil. Kita sering merasa tidak puas. Tapi bukankah lebih baik 'menurut'? Karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Tidak perlu sepesimis itu." Tanggap Kyuhyun tak setuju. "Kita juga diberi pilihan oleh-Nya. Pilihan untuk membiarkan takdir itu mengalir sesuai arus, atau membelokkannya agar menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Namja manis disamping Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Mulai meresapi kalimat sarat arti tadi. Kyuhyun tahu, hyungnya ini terkadang masih takut untuk 'melangkah kedepan'. Statis pada bayang gelap yang sejak dulu menggelayuti. Tidak mudah memang untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat rasa takut dulu, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi tidak mustahil bukan untuk mengkikisnya perlahan?

Hanya perlu setitik kepercayaan, sebenarnya.

"Hey, Lihat hujanmu sekarang, hyung. Perlahan berhenti bukan? Hujan turun karena dia akan berhenti nantinya. Tidak perlu tahu 'kenapa', cukup rasakan saja apa yang dibawanya ini. Rasakan bagaimana hawa sejuk atau aroma khasnya. Lihat pula bagaimana pelangi indah yang akan terbentuk nantinya. Adakalanya, kita harus bergerak melawan takdir untuk mendapat apa yang kita inginkan bukan?"

"Tapi butuh kekuatan lebih untuk itu."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Tuhan hanya menurunkan cobaan bagi mereka yang kuat? Orang yang lemah tidak akan mendapatkan 'kesempatan' itu, hyung."

"Tapi aku bukan orang kuat." Adu Sungmin lirih. Namja itu menunduk dalam. Menatap kosong dua tangannya yang saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Kau namja yang kuat hyung." tegas Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja. Lee Sungmin orang yang kuat bukan?

Dia mampu bertahan dalam sepi, gelap, sakit, dan keputusasaan selama hidupnya. Bertahan dengan senyum yang tetap terpatri diwajah tanpa lelehan airmata yang menunjukkan seberapa menderitanya dirinya. Lee Sungmin sudah mengajarkan Kyuhyun banyak hal. Berbagai macam tentang ketulusan, keikhlasan juga ketabahan hati. Dia bukan namja lemah, sungguh. Aku benar, 'kan?

Lagi pula, bukankah 'ujian' itu hanya datang pada orang-orang yang terpilih? Jajaran hambanya yang memiliki kesabaran, ketabahan, dan ketulusan yang lapang dihidupnya. Mereka yang tetap tersenyum saat 'kesakitan', saat 'sesak', bahkan saat nyawa yang melekat ditubuh kikis perlahan. Orang-orang seperti itu bukan orang sembarangan, mereka orang yang terpilih. Mereka orang yang dipercaya Tuhan untuk mengemban ujiannya yang berat. Ujiannya yang dikhususkan sebagai kesempatan 'istimewa'. Special, karena dibalik seluruh air mata dan kesakitan tiap harinya akan ada hadiah manis setelahnya.

Hadiah khusus bagi mereka yang berhasil bertahan dalam keterbatasan.

"Kau orang yang special. Percayalah hyung, **kesedihan itu berujung**. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagian diujung itu. Balasan yang manis untuk seluruh kesakitanmu selama ini. Aku yakin."

―_dan kupastikan aku yang akan membawamu 'kesana', Lee Sungmin._

.

.

Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan segera, langit kelabu itu berganti warna menjadi layaknya lembayung. Cahaya keemasan mentari yang tadinya tertutup mendung dengan cepat menerobos gumpalan kelabu yang sejak tadi menguasai langit. Seakan tak sabar menghabiskan waktunya yang akan segera berakhir di tangan senja. Aroma khas tanah basah yang ditinggalkan hujan juga tak kalah cepat menunjukkan diri. Berlomba bersama hawa sejuk angin pantai untuk menutup hari kala ini.

Sungmin menatap itu semua dengan tertarik.

Mengamati dari balik kaca mobil berfilm tebal yang membatasi tubuhnya dengan udara diluar sana. Namja penyuka pink itu tersenyum kecil saat mata foxy-nya menangkap bayang bibir pantai yang kembali penuh dengan orang yang berniat menyapa senja. Bermain dengan ombak setelah hujan atau sekedar mengamati langit yang kembali bersih dari mendung. Kembali berwarna biru cerah yang terdistorsi dengan warna topaz. Pasti menyenangkan sekali, ne?

"Kau ingin kesana sekarang hyung?"

"Aniyo~" gelangnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus bersabar sebentar."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sungmin menoleh sekarang. Dengan satu senyum jenaka, namja itu mulai kembali mendendangkan jawabannya "Aku akan mati jika kesana sekarang. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah memilih mati sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Bukankah berusaha untuk hidup itu lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah. Tercekat saat mendengar jawaban mengejutkan bernada ceria itu dari hyungnya. Meski begitu, si penyanyi muda ini masih mempertahakan senyumnya. Mengacak lembut surai pirang Lee Sungmin dan berujar antusias "Kau masih bisa kesana sekarang, hyung. Tidak akan apa-apa, aku jamin itu."

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan baju aneh itu lagi, Kyu." Tolak Sungmin.

"Siapa bilang kau harus menggunakan baju itu? Tertarik untuk mencoba?"

* * *

.

"_Hujan itu berhenti sekarang. Menyisakan hanya pelangi indah yang terbentuk setelahnya. Aku jadi yakin semua 'sakit' ini juga pasti berujung. Sekali pun itu sekejap dan kematian adalah akhir, setidaknya kebahagian manis itu sudah pernah kukecap._

_Aku benar, 'kan Kyuhyun-ah?"_

_.  
_

* * *

"Kyu~ lihat! Aku sudah selesai menggambar wajahmu. Kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya, ini mirip sekali! Ahh~ aku memang hebat!"

"Ya! Apanya mirip hyung? Aishh.. kau jangan merusak wajahku yang tampan dengan lukisan-orang-tak-berbentuk itu, hyung."

"Cih dasar. Kau itu magnae, tapi tingkahmu sangat kurang ajar begini. Sopan sedikitlah pada hyungmu ini Cho Kyuhyun." Protes sang hyung sinis.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat ini. Membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Lee Sungmin yang tengah merajuk dibelakang itu mampu membuatnya terkekeh rupanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh?"

"Tidak ada, dan jangan banyak bergerak hyung. Hati-hati dengan mantelmu. Walau sudah hampir gelap, tapi masih ada cahaya matahari sekarang."

Peringat kecil itu ganti membuat Sungmin yang terkekeh. "Ne~ aku juga belum ingin mati, kok."

Bertanya dimana mereka sekarang?

Benar. Dua orang itu sudah berada di Gwanganli beach. Dengan beberapa bias keemasan mentari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam dibarat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk beradu punggung di pinggir pantai. Sungmin menghadap ketimur, dan Kyuhyun yang memblok sinar mentari di barat. Tubuh yang lebih tua tengah terbungkus mantel tebal. Mirip dengan kejadian di Tokyo beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya bedanya, Kyuhyun tidak sedang memeluknya, dongsaengnya tengah melindunginya dari belakang. Membiarkannya menikmati seperti apa pantai disaat senja.

Bukankah itu cara yang menyenangkan untuk menikmati pantai tanpa harus 'bunuh diri'? ucapkan terimaksih pada Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius ini, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, menghirup wangi segar pantai yang bercampur dengan aroma khas Lee Sungmin di belakang. Angin yang bertiup sesekali membuatnya memejamkan matanya, melepaskan sejenak pengamatannya pada mentari yang akan segera hilang di ujung cakrawala sana. Jemarinya perlahan memainkan pasir pantai yang merambah ditiap selanya. Merasakan bagaimana butiran halus itu perlahan lolos dan hilang dari jamahannya. Tak ubahnya seperti jam pasir yang tengah menghitung mundur waktu mereka yang tersisa.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa lama―"

"Sudah hyung. Ayo hitung bersamaku. Sepuluh.. Sembilan.. delapan.. tujuh.."

"―enam.. lima.. empat.. tiga.. dua.. SATU!"

"Yeah!"

Hyungnya langsung bangkit saat mentari diufuk sana sukses menyembunyikan dirinya. Melempar asal mantel hitam yang membungkusnya dan langsung berlari kelaut yang menanti. Namja itu menggerakkan kaki mungilnya secepat mungkin untuk menyentuh ombak yang menunggu didepan. Lincah, seolah tubuh itu bukan tubuh seseorang yang ringkih didalam. Lee Sungmin tersenyum lebar, tanpa ragu langsung menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pelukan samudra. Membiarkan bagaimana hangat mentari sore yang tersisa dilaut luas ini terserap ketubuh.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tulus. Menikmati berbagai ekspresi ceria diwajah hyungnya yang tengah bermain air sendiri. Tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang sederhana, tapi bermakna begitu besar. Bagaimana 'kebebasan' kecil itu sangat berarti bagi Lee Sungmin seolah memberi satu lagi pelajaran baginya. Dia mengajarkan bagaimana bersyukur. Bagaimana menghargai apapun kebahagian kecil yang sempat menyambangi hidupnya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun yang lebih sering memberikan berbagai kalimat penenang bagi hyungnya itu, Dialah yang sebenarnya belajar paling banyak disini.

Karena Lee Sungmin tidak perlu berbicara apapun untuk mengajarinya. Hanya dari tindakan sederhana yang sering dilakukannya saja, hyungnya itu sudah mengajari apa itu kehidupan bagi penyanyi muda ini.

Perlahan, si penyuka salju itu bangkit. Turut berjalan antusias guna menemani sang tercinta yang tengah bercanda dengan lautan. Kyuhyun memulai dengan memercik air pada raut aegyo hyungnya. seolah mengibarkan 'perang' air antar keduanya. Sungmin segera menyambutnya dengan tawa. Membalas dengan semangat tingkah jahil Kyuhyun dengan antusiasme yang sama. Keduanya langsung larut dalam permainan penuh tawa ini. Sejenak melupakan berbagai letih atau pun sedih yang lalu.

Saat ini biarlah hanya ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan seporsi kecil kebahagian. Ne, cukup mereka saja.

"Ya! Ya! Aku menyerah~ Kyuhyun-ah hentikan. Bajuku sudah basah!"

"Haha~ kau mudah sekali menyerah hyung! lihat aku aku bahkan belum basah sedikit pun." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kembali menamengi tubuhnya yang nyaris kuyup dari tangan jahil sang dongsaeng yang semakin semangat mengerjainya. "Sudah, sudah~ oke, aku mengaku kalah. Kau yang menang sekarang― Ya! Tidakkah kau tahu apa itu 'gencatan senjata' Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Haha~ Arrasseo, hyung-ah." Putus Kyuhyun setelah tawa kemenangannya terdengar. "Ayo kembali sekarang, Udara sudah semakin dingin." Putusnya kemudian.

Yang lebih muda segera menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menyeret kaki ke bibir pantai dengan sesekali memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin oleh angin. Hah~ kalau sampai sang manager mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan dua bocah ini, namja cantik itu pasti akan marah besar. Sudah pasti Park Jungsoo tidak akan membiarkan anak asuhnya terserang penyakit 'kan? Yah.. Bersiaplah kalian berdua.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Dari dulu aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini padamu ―"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap tidak mengerti pada Lee Sungmin yang masih betah berdiri diantara ombak. "Mungkin aku terdengar seperti orang yang tak bisa menepati ucapannya. Tapi jujur, apa yang ingin kukatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak mampu lagi kupendam sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Sungmin diam. Memilih untuk perlahan memundurkan tubuh kuyupnya. Si namja mungil itu semakin menjauhi Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya heran di bibir pantai. Sepasang mata foxy Lee Sungmin kekeuh memancarkan bias ketulusan. Dengan senyum menawannya, tangan terentang, dan background ombak dibelakang, rasanya tidak berlebihan jika Kyuhyun semakin merasa namja didepannya ini tak berbeda dengan sosok malaikat yang terjatuh.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin malam itu merupakan anugerah terbesar yang mampu memutar balik titik takdirnya. Dia sangat mencintai namja menawan ini, sungguh.

"―Suki da yo. Honto ni SUKI DESU CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

Lihat 'kan? Akhirnya **Tuhan juga adil padamu**, Kyuhyun-ah.

* * *

_**Yume wa namida no saki nakiyanda hohoemi no hana  
Ganbatta tsubomi ga yagate saku**_

[Impian setelah air mata, bunga senyuman setelah tangis berhenti  
Wujudkan terus usaha keras pun akan mekar]

_**Yume wa namida no saki amekaze ni makezu shinjiteru  
Hareta sora ni inori todoku made**_

[Impian setelah air mata, kupercaya takkan kalah dari angin hujan  
Sampai doaku mencapai langit cerah]

**-Shonichi - AKB48-**

* * *

.

TBC or **END**?

.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Hyuknie** (death or gag ikutin aja yaa**), sha, kerorokeyen, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, Ayu Kyumin** (sekarang udah gag ditolak lagi tuh unn, kyu.x~ xD), **cheririzka980826** (jleb banget nihh == jangan diprotes soal updatekaret yaa #dor! Nggak chingu,, disini pure KyuMin), **wenyjung** (terimakasih udah suka~ pendapatmu beneran bikin aku semangat lagi~ review terus yaa), **ms. KMS, SM** (perasaan ditiap chapter udah aku tulis deh == ini terinspirasi dari Taiyou no Uta~), **Vie Joyers3424, ELLE HANA, Hyeri, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, bunny chu** (aku emang lebih suka pake bahasa baku chingu~ xD), **yukiLOVESUNGMIN, MINGswife, kyurin Minnie, vnovgyu, elfwidya, 1307 kms, thiafumings, athena137, Han-RJ** (nggak usah mikirin 'pelangi'nya banyak2 chingu~ :D soal kalimat yg rancu itu aku udah cek lagi dan voila,, di doc aku udah bener, tapi biasanya ffn emang gitu, kadang ada yg kalimat yg gag sesuai ama upload-an kita, makasih koreksinya~ xD), **nikyunmin, Satry Fadia, sarangHAEMINNIE** (iyaa,, tapi tidakkah SIDERS pernah mikir kalo mereka juga butuh author buat dibaca ff.x chingu? T^T ), **Keyra Kyuunie, HeeYeon, NeKyo, AngELFishyKyuMin** (wew reviewnya marathon O.O hehe makasih udah suka,, kalo moment mereka berdua, ini udah ada kek gitu dipantai, nanti bakal ada lagi kokk~ xD), **niyalaw, Yukka ChoLee, DheeMin Lovers** (penggunaan garis panjang itu aku gunain buat pembatas 'ganti waktu', chagi~ malah ngganggu ya? Miannn~ ._.v ), **Andhisa Joyers, yunjae aegya, AIDASUNGJIN, Saeko Hichoru** (panggil aja 'Cla' kakak~ ehh, tapi keknya difb kita udah temenan kan? Masa iya gag tau aku? Si kakak ja'at ihh #plak!), **reaRelf, JOYeerrElpeu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Tika** (umur author genap 17 beberapa hari lagi, kak~ ==), **Lilium Gyumn** (ini juga marathon reviewnyaa ahhh senengnyaa / makasih udah suka ff ini yaaa), ** a, Rilianda Abelira** (sebutan si tua ama si muda sebenarnya fave aku lhoo~ karna dengan gitu keliatan jelas, posisi mereka masing2 xD ma'af kalo mengganggu yaa), **Zahra Amelia** (ini juga marathon lagi~ T^T #terharu makasih udah sukaa~ iyaa,, ini emang terinspirasi ama film jepang itu chingu~), **Jaylyn Rui, Runa Evangel** (konfliknya datar ya? Hmm saya emang lebih milih masukin konflik batin mereka ketimbang konflik yg asli~ karna jujur, lebih enak mainin mental para tokoh~ :D #buagh review lagi yaaa xD), **Rachael137** (soal penggunaan kosa kata korea disini emang aku sengaja,, coz kebanyakan readernya kan kpopers~ :D biar feel korea-nya makin 'berasa' gitu~ heee? Pengalaman pribadi? Aku nggak seberuntung mingy g bisa ngalamin kisah hidup seindah(?) ini chingu~), **Kiigecha93, guest** (Basi? Hmm~ ma'af deh kalo ff ini "Basi". Kemampuan aku buat ff emang Cuma segini~ Eh tapi kenapa anda gag nyantumin nama? Lebih baik anda terang2an kan ketimbang berani bicara tapi 'anonymous' gini~ itu tindakan pengecut lho kawan~ :D)

**.**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari "Taiyou no Uta"~**

Hahay semua~ #senyumpolos  
oke2 saya ngaku salah, nggak usah liat kek gitu. Ini emang upadate.x lelet kok~ ==  
mianhaeee! #bow

Saya bener2 sibuk belakangan ini. Persiapan ujian buat kelas XII beneran nyita waktu. Ma'af lagi jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, gaje, basi ato apapun itu. Mohon dimaklumi karna kemampuan saya Cuma segitu~ #bow-again

Sedikit tambahan, "Taiyou no Uta" arti harfiahnya emang "Song of the Sun", tapi saya ngambil terjemahan dari film.x, karena "A Song to the Sun" maknanya lebih luas n sesuai ama FF ini. Sekian, mohon beri saya semangat buat bisa namatin FF ini sebelum semester depan ya,, karna yaah~ mungkin ni FF bakal discountinued kalo nggak bisa tamat sebelum itu ==

Oh yaa,, yang udah ngefave sesekali muncul dong~ tunjukin diri kalian dan beri saya masukan biar FF yang kalian "suka" ini bisa makin baik. Jujur, saya nggak suka ama "Fave n Run", itu buat saya sedih~ :(

Udah dehh~ saya tunggu pendapatnya yaaa, Saranghaeee~

PS: dengan sangat menyesal saya katakan "Taiyou no Uta" gag bakal end di ch 10, karna ternyata, plot yang saya siapin masi rada panjang, kemungkinan bisa molor ampe 12-13 ch~ jangan bosen yaaaa T^T

V

V

V


	9. Ninth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belongs to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!  
**

* * *

**Music: **Crossing Field – LiSA  
Marry U – Super Junior

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Dari dulu aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini padamu ―"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin malam itu merupakan anugerah terbesar yang mampu memutar balik titik takdirnya. Dia sangat mencintai namja menawan ini, sungguh.

"―_Suki da yo. Honto ni SUKI DESU CHO KYUHYUN_! (Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Cho Kyuhyun!)"

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengerjap sekarang.

Bingung, sekaligus tak mengerti arti kalimat terakhir yang diteriakan hyung-nya. "Hah? Kau bicara apa? Hyung tahu 'kan aku buta bahasa Jepang?"

"Oh begitu 'kah?" tawa Sungmin riang. Namja manis itu tidak begitu peduli dengan kebingungan Kyuhyun, sepertinya. Terbukti dengan rautnya yang masih memancar ceria tanpa beban. Perlahan, sepasang kaki yang masih terbungkus sepatu keds itu mulai melangkah, kembali berlari cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih statis dengan wajah bingung dibibir pantai.

"Kau benar tidak tahu artinya―"

BYUR

"Hyung!"

Kalimatnya terpotong. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan kakinya. Menyonsong Lee Sungmin yang tengah terduduk ―terjatuh. Dapat dilihatnya, mata namja manis itu kosong selama beberapa detik. Raut terkejutnya sempat ditangkap Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum dengan cepat tergantikan oleh wajah senyum tanpa beban.

"Ne?"

"Gwaenchanha? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" kejar Kyuhyun saat tangannya sudah mampu menggapai tubuh Sungmin. Yang lebih muda segera menggerakan tubuhnya. Berjongkok diantara ombak bersama sosok hyungnya yang masih statis ditempat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku hanya.. kram ―mungkin."

"Sungmin-ah―"

Yang dipanggil menggeleng cepat. "Hanya kram biasa, Kyu. Kau tahu 'kan aku tadi langsung berlari kesini? Sebentar lagi juga hilang, kok."

"Kau yakin?" balas Kyuhyun sangsi. Matanya menatap langsung pada sepasang orbs caramel yang balas menatapnya yakin. Lugas, tanpa ada setitik ragu yang terselip. "Uhm. Kyu percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Memutuskan mengalah, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menanggapi Sungmin dengan anggukan. Namja tampan itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya mencengkeram lembut lengan kirinya dalam genggaman. Perlahan, mulai membantu hyungnya itu berdiri tegak. "Ne, Arrasseo. Apa masih bisa berjalan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Aku masih kuat berja ―ughh~"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berbohong, sih?" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Sebelah tangannya yang sempat menyambar lengan Sungmin sebelum kembali terjatuh mulai berpindah. Melepasnya sejenak guna mengusap lembut helai pirangnya yang separuh basa. "Ini hanya aku, hyung. Hanya ada Kyuhyun-mu, disini. Bukankah sudah berjanji untuk membagi semuanya padaku?"

Dapat dilihatnya Lee Sungmin itu mulai menunduk. Raut menyesalnya mulai tampak, terbukti dengan sepasang bola mata indah yang mulai mengerjap gelisah. "Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu. Jangan marah, kumohon." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Aishh sudahlah." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Namja itu mengusap kasar wajah pucatnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin yang kekeuh menunduk. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang dongsaeng. "Apa masih bisa berjalan?" Tanyanya penuh tekanan ―lagi.

"Kaki kanan-ku… kaku. Rasanya sulit untuk digerakan."

"Lalu kenapa tadi bohong, hyung?" desah Kyuhyun. Sang penyanyi muda itu kembali mengacak lembut kepala pirang hyungnya sebelum berjongkok. Menawarkan punggung lebarnya didepan Sungmin. "Ayo naik."

"Kyu―Kyuhyun-ah, dari sini hingga ke mobil masih lumayan jauh. A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Mendapati hyungnya yang tengah menatap tidak enak padanya. Heh.. kenapa orang ini suka sekali menganggapnya sebagai orang lain sih? "Bukankah aku sudah bilang 'tidak apa-apa'? cepat naik, hyung. Udara benar-benar dingin sekarang."

"N-ne. Terimakasih, ma'af merepotkanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. Langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu Lee Sungmin sudah bertengger nyaman di punggung. Namja itu mulai melangkah. Membawa kakinya berjalan untuk menggapai ujung pantai berpasir putih didepan. "Berhentilah menganggapku orang lain hyung-ah. Apa kau masih tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai―" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah. "―orang terdekat?"

"Kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku." Sanggah Sungmin cepat. "Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan kau yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ―miris. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Menyamankan posisi Sungmin dipunggung yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan di leher oleh si empunya tubuh. "Justru karena aku orang yang seperti 'itu', kau harus lebih terbuka padaku, hyung. Biarkan aku tahu semua sakitmu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir ―atau sedih."

"Aku lebih sedih lagi saat tahu kau memendam semuanya sendiri."

Orang dipunggungnya diam sejenak. Membiarkan hanya angin malam dan deru ombak yang mengisi kata diantara mereka. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun terus melangkah dalam hening mulai mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup dalam wangi khas dongsaengnya yang terasa menyenangkan, pun menyandarkan kepalanya penuh pada pundak Kyuhyun. "Mianhae." Lirihnya untuk yang keberapa.

"Kau selalu saja begini." Gumam Kyuhyun. Langkahnya mulai melambat, menghambat waktu agar bisa menikmati kebersaamaan kecil ini lebih lama. "Aku hanya ingin kau membagi semuanya padaku, hyung. Bahagia atau sakit, senang atau sedih… Apa memang sesulit itu?"

"…"

"Apa kau merasa aku terlalu ikut campur?"

Sungmin masih pada diamnya. Membuat Cho Kyuhyun ini semakin mengapalkan erat dua tangan yang menyangga berat tubuh hyungnya. "Kau mau aku berhenti mencampuri urusanmu, Sungmin-ah?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Sungguh bukan, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Lalu?"

"Mengertilah," desah Sungmin. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Sulit bagiku yang selalu 'tertutup' untuk membagi semuanya pada orang lain―"

"Jadi kau menganggapku 'orang lain'?"

"Ya! Dengarkan ucapanku dulu!" peringat hyungnya kesal. Sungmin mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau memang bukan orang lain. Kau itu ―kau berbeda. Kau yang membuatku merasa 'hidup' kembali, Kyu. Berbeda dengan umma, bersamamu aku selalu merasa bahagia. Rasanya, ―aku tidak tahu pasti. _Demo, hounto ni suki desu _(tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu)."

Dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mulai menenggelamkan kepala pada ceruk lehernya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna pada pundak hangat yang lebih muda. "Ma'afkan aku. Kau tenang saja ―aku akan berusaha untuk jujur padamu. Jangan marah lagi, ne?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung selalu merasa sendiri."

"Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Masih meneruskan langkahnya untuk mencapai Audi hitam yang masih bersembunyi di sudut sana. Namja itu sesekali 'menata' ulang tangannya. Membenahi posisi hyungnya yang masih digendongan. "Aku berat, ya?" tebak Sungmin saat untuk kesekian kalinya, dongsaengnya itu menggerakkan tangannya. "Sampai sini saja, Kyu. Aku kuat kok berjalan ke mobil."

"Ck.. Aniyo, hyung. Tidak apa-apa."

"Jinja?"

"Ne." tanggapnya tegas. Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang sejenak sebelum berujar kali ini. Rautnya sedikit mengernyit takut. "Dari pada itu ―ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya sedekat mungkin dengan Kyuhyun. "Mau tanya apa?"

"Aku tadi mencari di Internet tentang _XP_," mulainya hati-hati. Sungmin terlihat diam sejenak saat mendengar ini. Agaknya, namja manis ini cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan tak biasa dari orang yang tengah menggendongnya. "Oh.. Lalu?" tanggapnya (mencoba) ringan.

"Disana tertulis, seseorang yang menderita _Xeroderma Pigmentosum _pada kulitnya akan terdapat banyak bintik cokelat kehitaman. Tapi kenapa ―kenapa kau―"

"Kulitku terlihat seperti orang normal begitu?" bantu Sungmin cepat.

"Ne. Apa.. apa itu berarti _XP_ yang kau derita tidak terlalu parah ―kronis, maksudku?"

Yang lebih tua memilih tertawa sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, tidak ada yang seperti itu." Katanya pelan.

"Kulitku memang terlihat normal. Tapi kau bisa melihat ―merasakannya 'kan, kalau kulit ini lebih tipis dibanding kulit orang normal? Itu sudah membuktikan segalanya, penderita XP memang memiliki kulit yang sensitive, tipis. Hingga sangat mudah untuk terserang kanker kulit. Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu, Kyu. Bagiku―"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang. Menikmati sejuk udara pantai saat malam yang mulai merasuk ke paru-paru. "―Aku diberi kesempatan hidup hingga sekarang saja sudah bersyukur. Apa kau juga tahu kalau penderita _XP_ sebagian besar hanya bisa bertahan hingga usia 20 tahun?"

"…ne."

Tawa ringan Sungmin kembali terdengar bak denting lonceng di telinga Kyuhyun. Sangat lugu, lagi penuh kejujuran. Polos, hingga siapa pun akan dengan mudah menebak betapa kuatnya semangat yang ada pada diri pemiliknya. "Karena itu, aku sudah diberi kesempatan untuk melewati satu tahun 'lebih' ini. Bahkan diberi begitu banyak keberuntungan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu dan merasakan apa itu 'impian'. Bukankah akan sangat tidak tahu diri jika aku berani meminta lebih pada-Nya?"

"Hey, jangan sedih. Aku sudah belajar 'terbuka' seperti katamu. Walau mungkin aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar, setidaknya kita masih bersama sekarang 'kan?" Si namja penyuka pink itu mengangkat tangannya, berniat membelai lembut raut tampan sang dongsaeng. Sungmin sedikit terbelalak saat jemari mungilnya sampai dipipi Kyuhyun yang terasa basah dalam jamahan. "Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menangis?! Ya! Jangan menangis! Bukankah ku bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Siapa bilang aku menangis, eoh? Pipiku masih basah karena ulahmu tadi hyung. Sudahlah, lupakan saja, daripada kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kau memberi tahu ku apa maksud ucapanmu tadi. Aku baru ingat kalau masih penasaran karena hal itu."

"Kukira sudah lupa, haha"

"Aku belum pikun sepertimu! Ya! Jangan tertawa, beri tahu aku, Min hyung. Apa maksud kalimat tadi?"

Hyungnya masih tetap tertawa dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memajukan badanya dan mengecup kilat pipi putih namja didepannya, sebelum kembali merebah penuh pada pundak hangat Si penyanyi muda ini. "Ra-ha-sia. Ahh.. aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur, ne Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi kalimat terakhir tadi dengan kekehan pelan. Senyum miris diwajahnya masih tetap bertahan. Berpadu dengan bulir embun yang tak mau berhenti turun dari sepasang orbs hitam kelam itu. Sakit sekali saat tahu waktunya bersama orang ini hanya digariskan sebentar. "Ne, istirahatlah, hyung. Biar aku yang menjagamu mulai saat ini."

Sekali lagi, tangisnya turun karena ulah Lee Sungmin yang manis ini.

* * *

_**Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
Donna fuan matotte mo furi hara tteiku**_  
[Aku terbang tinggi meraih mimpiku  
Aku akan melepas sebesar apa pun kecemasan di dalam tubuhku]

_**Nemuru chiisa na omoi hirogari dashite  
Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba**_  
[Perasaan kecil yang ingin ku lindungi kini mulai menyebar  
Aku menyadari aku lemah, namun aku akan tetap **bersamamu**]

* * *

Mereka tengah menunduk dalam sekarang.

Dengan sesekali ujung mata yang saling melirik, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tampaknya telah sama-sama sepakat untuk menghindari tatapan 'dasar-anak-nakal' yang dengan setia dilayangkan sang hyung tertua mereka. Ne, duduk diam dalam ruang tamu bergaya minimalis inilah yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang. Tanpa sempat mengganti baju yang basah dan langsung berhadapan dengan Park Jungsoo yang kadang terlalu overprotective jika menyangkut kesehatan para dongsaengnya. Dua namja tanggung ini sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk ―sekedar membela diri.

"―jangan hanya bilang mengerti. Kalian harus ingat untuk tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi. Mengertilah, hyung hanya tidak ingin kalian sakit."

"Arrasseo, hyung~" koor keduanya patuh.

"Liburan memang boleh, tapi tidak dengan bermain di pantai saat musim seperti ini. Udara sangat dingin, apalagi SMTown sudah dekat. Bagaimana jika saat konser nanti kalian sakit? Kalian tidak ingin semuanya kacau 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya kembali menggumamkan kata ma'af untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terlihat berbeda dengan ekspresi 'menyesal' Si Magnae yang tak berbeda dengan 'menunduk-sambil-melamun'. Entah apa yang tengah menyita pikirannya sekarang. "Baiklah. Hyung pegang janji kalian tadi. Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan makan. Aku sudah membeli bulgogi untuk makan malam. Kajja!"

Keduanya kembali patuh. Langsung bangkit dan bergerak untuk melaksanakan 'perintah' sang manager. "Sungmin-ah, kakimu kenapa?"

Manager muda itu segera bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat Lee Sungmin yang berjalan terpincang. "Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia tersenyum sejenak, sebelum kembali menggeleng. "Aniyo, hanya sedikit kram, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

Leeteuk mendecak tak percaya. Segera dituntunya dongsaengnya itu untuk kembali duduk di kursi tadi. Menepuk kepalanya lembut sebelum kembali berujar "Jangan bohong. Kalau kau bilang kram, harusnya tidak akan selama ini, 'kan? Kulihat jalanmu sudah terpincang sejak masuk tadi."

"…"

"Hey, di Korea ini, aku yang menjadi orang tuamu. Umma-mu sudah menitipkan seorang Lee Sungmin padaku. Beliau ingin aku menjaganya, mendidiknya untuk bisa bisa menjadi penyanyi hebat seperti impiannya sejak dulu. Jangan anggap aku orang lain, Min."

Leeteuk menatap dalam sepasang mata foxy dihadapannya sebelum menghela nafas dan memutuskan berdiri. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, hanya saja jangan selalu merasa sendiri. Kau masih punya aku dan Kyuhyun disini."

"…Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan lebih lagi."

"Kau malah lebih merepotkan jika seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padamu, Sungmin-ah. Kadang aku bingung harus memberi porsi latihan untukmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu memaksakan diri, tapi aku juga ingin kau tetap berusaha keras sesuai porsimu.

Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Hyung selalu berusaha untuk memahamimu, tapi kau yang seperti ini sangat sulit ku 'baca'. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Jika kau memang tidak ingin merepotkan hyung, harusnya kau lebih jujur. Itu akan lebih baik untuk kita." Dia menghela nafas singkat. Sedikit mengatur emosi sebelum mulai berlutut di depan Sungmin. Membawa tanganya untuk mengelus lembut kepala berambut pirangnya yang menunduk dalam. "Hey.. hyung tidak sedang memarahimu, sekarang. Arrasseo?"

Sungmin masih menunduk, tanpa mengangkat wajah mulai menggumam lirih. "Ma'af." Ujarnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Tanggap Leeteuk dengan senyum. "Kita saudara, 'kan? Sekarang, apa aku boleh menebak apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?"

Tanpa sadar, yang lebih muda membulatkan matanya. "Hyung.. tahu?" nafasnya tertahan sesaat. "Menebak, Sungmin-ah. Dan kuharap tebakanku ini salah." Koreksi Leeteuk. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari helai pirang dongsaengnya. Ganti menyentuh kaki kanan yang masih terbalut jeans biru tua yang basah. "Apa… ―apa ini kerusakan syaraf karena XP?"

Sungmin mengerjap sesaat, sebelum mulai tersenyum pasrah. "Benar. Tapi hyung tidak usah khawatir, sungguh. Semua.. akan segera berakhir." Dia memberi jeda sejenak, "Ne.. Teuki hyung. sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Malam ini entah kenapa hujan turun lebih awal. Belum juga bulan penghujung tahun datang bertamu, tetes air dari langit itu sudah lebih dulu menampakan rupanya. Mungkin terlalu merindukan bumi yang tengah bermesraan dengan musim gugur, atau terlalu perasa untuk mengerti bahwa seseorang tengah membutuhkan'nya' untuk menggantikannya menangis.

Di kamar ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terjaga sekarang. Dengan masing-masing pandangan yang terarah lurus pada langit-langit bercat putih bersih di kamar Lee Sungmin, mereka saling berbagi ranjang.

Sang penyanyi muda itu memang terjebak di apartemen managernya setelah ―tanpa diduga hujan turun malam ini. Begitu selesai makan malam dengan berbagai ocehan Leeteuk tadi, Sungmin langsung pamit tidur, Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa pulang pun memilih hal yang sama. Mengikuti Sungmin ke kamar yang biasa ditempatinya saat bermalam di apartemen hyungnya ini. Si namja bermarga Lee itu juga tak begitu mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun yang kini berniat berbagi kamar dengannya. Hanya melaksanakan ritual sebelum tidurnya dan mulai ke ranjangnya. Tanpa canggung berbaring di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menempati sisi kanan ranjang.

Tentu saja, mereka sama-sama namja, bukan?

"Kenapa belum tidur? Bukannya hyung bilang ingin tidur tadi?"

Itu adalah suara pertama yang muncul setelah diam yang lama dikamar ini. Sungmin tertawa kecil, tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari langit-langit kamar, dia menjawab "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur saat hujan."

Sungmin menoleh sekarang. Menatap tertarik pada Kyuhyun yang ―ternyata tengah menatapnya juga. "Kenapa? Takut?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya suka hujan. Aku suka mendengarkan suara hujan."

"Apa.. apa kau berniat tidak tidur malam ini?"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang tertawa sekarang. "Tentu. Berceritalah sepuasmu, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini." ujarnya tulus. Dapat dilihatnya hyungnya itu merengut lucu, "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Sungmin mengernyit sesaat. "Itu mengerikan. Kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, hyung." kekeh Kyuhyun. "Pembohong. Mana ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini?" cibir hyungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin diam. Terlihat tidak siap dengan bahasan random yang terus bergulir tanpa bisa ditebaknya. Namja manis itu menghadap penuh kearah dongsaengnya. Sejenak melupakan langit-langit putih yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menjadi favoritnya , atau deras suara hujan yang terasa bagai denting lagu dikepalanya. Namja tampan disebelahnya ini tengah menjadi fokusnya sekarang. "Aku pun tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

"Kita sama-sama namja." Sanggah Sungmin setelah diam yang lama. "Itu alasan yang buruk untuk menolakku." Tanggap Kyuhyun tak setuju.

"Aku tidak pernah menolakmu." Balas Sungmin lagi. "Aku hanya bertindak sebagai sosok yang lebih tua disini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Apa itu artinya kalau aku memanggilmu 'Sungmin-ah' dan bukannya 'hyung', kau tidak akan menolakku?"

"Lucu sekali. Tapi tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya sedang memperingatkanmu disini, Kyu. Kau seorang public figure, ingat?"

"Apa seorang artis tidak boleh jatuh cinta?" kejar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Boleh. Kau boleh jatuh cinta, asal tidak pada orang yang bergender sama denganmu." Tanggapan tegas itu sesaat membuat keduanya diam. Sama-sama menyakiti dan disakiti dengan berbagai ocehan pengisi hujan malam ini. Sungmin terengah pelan, tidak sadar jika dia sudah terlalu lama menahan nafas saat 'debat' tadi berlangsung. Hey.. berbohong itu juga menguras tenaga, kalau kau paham maksudku. _'Jangan buat aku berbohong lebih lagi Kyuhyun-ah..'_

"Hyung.. jangan bohongi perasaanmu." Kyuhyun menyambung cepat kalimatnya begitu Sungmin berniat protes. "Aku tahu aku benar. Atau setidaknya, biarkan aku 'benar' malam ini." tukasnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang. Kembali menatap kosong pada langit-langit putih diatas sana. "Kau selalu saja membuat semuanya sulit." Tuduhnya kemudian. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sederhana dan berhenti memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi?"

Si namja yang lebih tua hanya diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala kesal dan marahnya padanya. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku hanya ingin disampingmu? Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi denganku. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa, hyung?"

"Apa mencintai sesama jenis itu begitu menjijikannya bagimu? Asal kau tahu, hyung. Jatuh padamu juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa kurencanakan."

"Aku namja. Aku juga seorang yang penyakitan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar bisikan lirih itu. Menatap Sungmin lurus dengan sepasang obsidian hitamnya yang rapuh. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku khawatir. Kau juga orang yang selalu bisa membuatku menangis. Aku akan sakit jika kau sedih, aku juga sering menangis saat kau menyimpan sakitmu sendiri. Dibanding kebahagiaan, kau lebih sering memberiku tangisan."

"Ma'af.."

"Terlambat, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah jatuh begini dalam, permintaan ma'afmu sudah tak berarti apapun." Dia diam sejenak. Mengamati bagaimana tangis diam hyungnya kembali muncul setelah sekian lama. "Lihat… kau menangis hyung. Kau juga sakit 'kan? Itu artinya kita sama. Kau sakit saat aku 'sakit', aku juga sakit saat kau sedih. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Kenapa kau masih tidak mau berdamai dengan perasaanmu?"

"Kyu.." Sungmin memulai. Menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Kyuhyun, dan langsung membawa tangan keduanya ke pelukan. "Berjanjilah satu hal untukku."

Sang dongsaeng tersenyum. Menghapus lembut lelehan air mata yang mengalir bebas disepanjang pipi putih Sungmin. "Apapun, hyung."

"Setelah ini kau harus bahagia. Kalau sampai.. kalau sampai aku mulai membuatmu sedih kelak, berjanjilah untuk segera pergi dariku. Lupakan semua tentangku, dan carilah kebahagianmu sendiri." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun mantap. Mengeratkan tangannya yang bertaut di jemari Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari kekuatan dari tangan besar dan hangat di genggamannya. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa menemanimu lama, ingat? Saat itu terjadi.. kau harus ingat apa yang kukatakan malam ini."

GREP

Itu batasan yang Kyuhyun miliki malam ini. Dan batas itu hancur sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, namja itu langsung menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan. Merengkuh kuat tubuh mungil hyungnya dalam lingkupan hangat berbalut sedih. Dia ―tidak, mereka saling tergugu, menangis dan membasahi bahu masing-masing dengan air mata yang tak terbendung. Berbagi sakit 'sakit' persis yang Kyuhyun katakan dalam malam kelam bersama hujan.

Jika diluar sana luruhan air dari langit masih mengalir deras, maka berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memulai senyum diantara tangisnya sekarang. Namja itu merenggangkan pelukannya sekarang. Menghapus bersih semua kesedihan hyungnya dan menangkup raut Sungmin dalam genggaman. "Aku berjanji. Aku janji semua tidak akan semengerikan bayanganmu. Kita akan bahagia, Sungmin-ah. Percayalah."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Mencoba meraih Sungmin dalam satu ciuman lembut. Menggapai bibir pinkish sang hyung untuk memulai ciuman pertama mereka. Satu penyatuan yang manis, dengan deru hujan sebagai pengiring dan tersembunyi dalam balik remang kamar. Yang lebih muda semakin menekan tengkuk sang hyung lembut. Memperdalam dua bibir yang saling berbagi rasa malam ini. Saling memagut, pun memberi satu kepastian akan mereka yang telah terhubung sekarang.

Sungmin masih menangis, walau debar menyenangkan dan desir kebahagian itu mulai merasuk di dada. Seolah semua sedih dan sesak yang bersarang tadi luntur oleh hujan, dia mulai memeluk erat leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Membalas semua yang dicurahkan baginya. Pun membiarkan sang penguasa baru bagi dirinya memonopoli semua yang akan berlanjut malam ini.

"Kita akan bahagia." Ulang Kyuhyun sebelum memulai.

Itu benar, bukan? Tenang saja, dua manusia diciptakan memang untuk saling melengkapi. Layaknya puzzle asimetris yang akan membentuk bangun baru, mereka juga akan menyatu dan menjadi kuat. Bersama, menempuh apapun takdir yang telah tergaris.

_Yes. It must be happy ending, right?_

* * *

_**Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de**_

[Meski dunia ini gelap, aku akan tetap kuat..  
Hatiku memimpikan impian yang panjang, ya, selamanya..]

_**I wanna always stay with you  
I wanna hold you right now  
I swear I'll wipe your tears  
I give you everything I have**_

* * *

Ruang utama dalam bangunan megah SMbuilding itu tengah terisi aura serius sekarang. Sang pemimpin yang terduduk dalam kursi mewah dibelakang meja kerjanya tampak tertarik untuk mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu anak didik kesayangannya. Mata tajamnya tak lepas dari grafik menanjak yang tengah berkedip redup dari laptop putih yang dibawa sang murid.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, teaser Lee Sungmin yang kita keluarkan minggu lalu menuai respon yang sangat bagus. Yah.. meski sebagian besar berisi hujatan karena rencana perombakan Super Junior KRY, tapi setidaknya antusiasme para penggemar masih sangat tinggi. Setidaknya hal ini telah mengundang rasa penasaran mereka. Terbukti jika nama 'Kyuhyun' dan 'KRY' tetap mengambil andil besar disini."

Lee Sooman mengangguk setuju. Mengamati artikel di official site Super Junior KRY yang telah menampilkan foto acak (puzzle wajah) dari sosok member teranyar mereka. "Itu bagus. Setidaknya kau telah berhasil memancing rasa penasaran mereka. SMtown Japan beberapa saat lagi pasti akan sukses besar."

"Dari pada itu seongsaengnim―"

"Aku tahu Jungsoo," potong Sooman saat Leeteuk dihadapannya ini berniat membantah argumennya. "aku juga bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Seperti kataku dulu, jika kau berhasil mendidiknya kali ini, maka aku akan memberikannya kesempatan itu." Sambungnya angkuh.

Park Jungsoo ―Leeteuk, mengangguk mengerti. "Apa jika dia berhasil anda benar-benar akan mengorbitkannya? Tanpa training?"

"Mungkin iya. Karena itu aku memasukkannya kedalam KRY." Jawab sang CEO. Pria paruh baya itu mulai merilekskan duduknya. Menatap sang murid dengan pandangan kelam yang tak tertebak. "Selain Jongwoon merupakan sosok yang mampu membimbingnya, bukankah jika tidak ada Lee Sungmin, pemuda itu juga tidak akan mau keluar dari 'cangkang'nya? Dia terlalu pengecut jika aku tidak memberinya satu 'nyawa' baru untuk umpan. Dan dongsaeng barumu itu sosok yang tepat. Bukankah dengan begini sekali dayung aku bisa meraih dua keuntugan sekaligus?"

Jawaban diplomatis dari sang guru tadi tak ayal membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. "Anda benar." Tanggapnya. "Lalu, seongsaengnim―"

"Ne?"

Dia tampak ragu sejenak. Sebelum kembali memandang sang atasan dengan tatap mantap. "Apa hanya itu rencana anda untuk anak itu?"

Kali ini, Lee Sooman terkekeh. Menggeleng tak percaya pada sang murid yang telah berani 'meminta' sebanyak ini padanya. "Heh..Tidakkah kau berfikir jika yang akan kau minta itu berlebihan? Dia bukan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi―"

"Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko besar hanya demi bocah macam dia." Tegas Lee Sooman mutlak. Leetuk menunduk sejenak, mengatur nafas dan emosinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Arrasseo, Seongsaengnim. Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu."

Namja berambut hazel itu mulai menutup laptopnya sekarang. Membungkuk hormat pada sang atasan dan mulai beranjak pergi. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh handle pintu berwarna emas, Leeteuk kembali menoleh. Mengernyit tak mengerti dengan panggilan seongsaengnim-nya.

"Tapi Jungsoo ― Aku tahu anak itu tidak akan berumur panjang. Jadi, anggap saja aku merasa kasihan padanya."

"Ma'af?"

"Karena itu, kuberi waktu satu tahun. Jika dia bisa bertahan, mungkin satu album solo layak sebagai hadiah terakhir dariku."

Leeteuk mengerjap. Kaget sekaligus tak percaya jika seongsaengnya yang angkuh ini mampu menjanjikan hal seperti itu. Satu album solo, katanya? Apakah itu artinya atasannya ini menerima usulnya untuk mengorbitkan Lee Sungmin sebagai soloist nantinya?

Apapun itu, hanya senyum lebar dan bungkukan terimakasih yang mampu diekspresikannya sekarang. "Arrasseo. Kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Jeongmal gomawo, seongsaengnim."

Ucapan terimakasih itu tulus. Karena Leeteuk tahu, sekalipun kalimat tadi terucap bersama ungkapan kejam dan bernada abai, seongsaengnim-nya ini tetap memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka. Beliau tetap sebaik ini. Sosok yang keras kepala, ambisius, dan sosok yang Leeteuk hormati dalam balutan keangkuhannya. Karena dia tahu, dibalik keangkuhan itu, jiwa seorang 'guru' yang ingin semua anak didiknya mecapai puncak tetap ada di orang ini.

'_Kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang, Sungmin-ah…'_

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak malam kembali. Setelah training yang melelahkan dari pagi hingga matahari kembali tidur, Lee Sungmin kembali memperoleh hari bebasnya.

Disini, ditengah hiruk pikuk Seoul disaat malam, namja itu mulai melangkah. Dengan senyum yang terulas diwajah dan tempat gitar ditangan. Dia mulai menyusuri jalanan ibukota Korea Selatan yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya itu. Memulai hobi 'Street Concert' layaknya di Tokyo dulu, hanya bedanya ―

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan pelan-pelan hyung? Atau kau memang sengaja meninggalkanku disini?"

―sekarang dia tidak sendiri. Disamping kanannya Cho Kyuhyun ―dengan mantel tebal serta topi hitam yang menutupi wajah, tengah berjalan kesal. Mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki hyung mungilnya yang kadang terlalu lincah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau dirumah saja. Bukankah seharian ini kau sibuk menyanyi? Lebih baik istirahat dan tidak perlu ikut."

"Dan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri di pusat Seoul begitu? Hell no!"

"Hey.. aku namja berusia 21 tahun, kalau kau lupa."

Kali ini Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Menarik Sungmin lebih dekat ke pinggir trotoar, takut identitasnya terbongkar. "Ck.. bukan begitu hyung. Ini Seoul, bukan Tokyo. Kau sudah lama berada di Jepang, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau lupa jalan atau semacamnya?"

"Lucu sekali~"

"Aku serius disini." Tegas Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sungmin yang sekarang terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah.. ini tidak akan selesai kalau aku tetap meladenimu. Ayo pergi." Putus Sungmin akhirnya.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Sungmin kembali terkekeh pelan. Meneruskan langkah untuk mencari tempat yang dirasanya tepat untuk menyanyi. Setelah beberapa menit, langkah kakinya menemukan satu tempat lapang di samping taman kota. Tempat yang ditemboknya terdapat layar lebar bergambar bunga matahari besar. Ne, bunga kesukaannya. "Disini saja. Kau pergilah, Kyu."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin orang melihatku karena ada kau." Katanya. Dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di trotoar. Membuka tempat gitarnya dan kembali mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun yang kekeuh berdiri disisi kanan. "Pulanglah, dulu. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tidak ada yang mengenaliku disini hyung." rayu Kyuhyun. Rautnya mulai mengalah saat Sungmin mulai menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Namja itu sekarang berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin dan mengecup dahi namja manis itu kilat. "Arrasseo, aku akan melihatmu dari bangku di ujung sana kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Mencoba menahan seringai puasnya saat wajah terkejut dengan rona merah yang menjalar itu masih terpeta pada Lee Sungmin. "Fighting, Min hyung!"

Dia berjalan pelan, mendudukkan diri dibangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tmpat Sungmin menyanyi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Sungmin ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah serius. Menghayati tiap lirik dan petik gitar yang sedang dimainkannya. Beberapa orang yang lewat sesekali menoleh, tapi kebayanyakan hanya memandang abai dan tidak berniat 'mampir'.

Kyuhyun mulai khawatir sebenarnya.

Dia nyaris saja beranjak dan berniat membantu sang hyung untuk 'mengumpulkan' penonton jika beberapa orang yang lewat akhirnya berhenti dan singgah. Mengamati dengan tatap kagum dan wajah mengangguk puas dengan permainan gitar dan suara merdu yang ditampilkan si penyanyi jalanan. Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum ramah, seolah terbiasa dengan perhatian para penggunan trotoar yang mulai tertuju padanya. Semakin banyak, dan ramai.

Sepertinya lain kali penyanyi muda ini harus lebih mempercayai kemampuan sang hyung (atau kekasih, mungkin?). Ahh.. tapi sepertinya dia akan lebih tertarik dengan lirik yang dipilih Lee Sungmin kali ini. Aku benar, kan, Kyuhyun-ah?

_**Geudaereul saranghandaneun malpyeongsaeng maeil haejigo shipeo**__  
__[Saying I love you is what I want to do the most everyday in my life]  
__  
__**Would you marry me? Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragaro shipeo**__  
__[Would you marry me? I want to love you, treasure you, and live with you]_

_**Geudaga jami deul ddaemada nae pare haewojugo shipeo**__  
__[I want you to lean on my shoulders each time you sleep]_

_**Would you marry me? Ireon naui maeum heorakhaejurae?**__  
__[Would you marry me? With this heart of mine, will you accept me?]_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**TBC or End?**

* * *

Ahh.. akhirnya bisa update, saya yakin kali ini tidak lebih lama dari pada kemarin bukan? #nyengir innoncent *ditimpukkursi

Ma'af jika masih lama, yaaa~  
Saya nggak bisa lebih cepat dari ini. Oh iya, soal kosakata asing yg harusnya italic, saya udah tahu kok, cuman, berhubung dari ch satu udah gitu, mau saya terusin aja ampe ch terakhir. Biar nggak keliatan beda gitu~ makasih sarannya buat **Mochie unnie**~  
Ma'af juga nggak ada balesan review, buat yg laen. Di sini udah tengah malem. Plus saya juga udah ngantuk. Do'akan saya bisa update lagi yaaa.

Pendapat, kritik, n saran buat ch ini masih ditunggu~~

Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san~ #bow


	10. Tenth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belongs to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: Omoide no Hotondo [**Most of My Memories] – Acchan & Takamina [AKB48]

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

.

.

Musim gugur sudah mulai menyampaikan kalimat perpisahannya pada bumi. Daun yang asalnya memerah dan berguguran dari tangkai, mulai habis. Menyisakan hanya beberapa yang mampu bertahan untuk tetap terjatuh di hari kemudian. Di Seoul ini, salju pertama baru saja muncul tadi pagi, menyembunyikan sinar terik mentari dalam gulungan awan keperakan yang tertata sepanjang langit.

"Jadi hyung akan menemani kami berlatih hari ini?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar dari arah dapur. Namja itu sedang sibuk memotong pancake di piringnya. Sesekali matanya beralih pada deretan not balok di buku yang terletak di samping kanan. "Apa tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Aniyo ―dan berhentilah melakukan 'hal lain' saat makan Sungmin-ah. Masih ada waktu latihan seharian nanti." Leeteuk menjawab lembut. Memberi penekanan khusus pada kata 'hal lain' dan mendudukan diri disamping Sungmin. "Kita masih harus menyiapkan konsep untuk SMtown nanti. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan, dan sebagai manager kalian, sudah seharusnya aku ikut hadir, bukan?"

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya saat mendengar ini. "Hyung," matanya mulai menerawang kosong ke depan. Tampak sedikit ragu, sebelum meneruskan ucapannya tadi. "apa menurutmu aku bisa melakukan ini? Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah menyusahkan ―dan yang lebih parah malah mempermalukan mereka?"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menanyakan hal ini, huh? Kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri, eoh?" tanggap Leeteuk. Alisnya mengernyit tak setuju saat ini.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu." Sungmin menggeleng. Mulai melupakan pancake strawberry yang sisa separuh di piringnya. "Aku hanya.. coba hyung pikirkan. Yesung hyung, Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunnie sudah bertahun-tahun training. Mereka juga sudah sering tampil di konser-konser besar. SMtown pasti sudah bukan masalah sekali pun mereka pernah vakum sekian lama.

Tapi.. lihat aku sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman menyanyi didepan umum, tidak pernah training music sekali pun. Dan aku yang seperti ini yang akan bernyanyi bersama mereka dalam satu panggung. Tidak kah menurut hyung hal itu hanya akan mempermalukan mereka nantinya? Maksudku―"

"Hey.. Sungmin-ah, coba jawab pertanyaan hyung sekarang. Menurutmu, bagaimana kemampuan Jongwoon dalam menyanyi?"

"Eung.. Yesung hyung? Tentu saja dia hebat! Teknik menyanyinya bagus sekali, warna suaranya pun sangat indah."

"Kalau Ryeowookie?"

"Kalau Ryeowookie.. mungkin agak lemah dalam nada rendah, tapi dia jago sekali menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi. Selain itu, suaranya yang jernih dan melengking itu merdu sekali."

"Nah.. kalau si magnae Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk mulai tersenyum saat ini. Menatap Sungmin yang tengah ber-aegyo alami saat berfikir dengan tatapan tertarik. "Bagaimana dia?"

Sungmin terseyum lembut sekarang. Melipat dua tangannya diatas meja dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku sangat suka suara Kyuhyunnie. Dia.. walau pun dia yang paling muda diantara kami, tapi menurutku, jika menyangkut 'menyanyi' dia yang paling hebat. Dia bisa melakukan nada tinggi dengan baik, saat nada rendah atau bahkan falsetto pun suaranya tetap stabil. Selain itu, warna suaranya juga sangat lembut. Sangat merdu."

"Hm.. seperti itu kah? Jadi mereka ―terutama Kyuhyunnie." Dia memberikan penekanan khusus pada nama magnae-nya, "sangat hebat, eoh?"

Yang lebih muda mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dengan pipi putih yang tersemu warna pink lembut, kembali menunduk dan menyahut pelan "Bu-bukan! Maksudku mereka semua sangat hebat ―ahh.. jangan menggodaku Teuki hyung~"

Sang hyung tertawa renyah. "Nah.. itu kau tahu, mereka semua sangat hebat. Apa kau pikir kemampuan mereka tidak akan bisa membawamu lebih baik? Kelebihan itu menular, Ming. Jika kau sering berada diantara orang-orang hebat, kau pasti akan menjadi lebih baik.

Terlebih lagi, kau punya bakat. Dengan berada diantara mereka, kau bisa belajar mengolah bakat itu dari empunya langsung."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi―"

"Belajarlah untuk percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau saja masih belum percaya pada kemampuanmu, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Lee Sungmin itu penyanyi yang hebat. Hyung percaya itu, Kyuhyunnie, Jongwoon, dan Ryeowookie pasti juga begitu. Kau pasti bisa, Sungmin-ah." _―dan harus bisa_, dia menambahkan dalam hati.

Perlahan, Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum lembut mendengar ini, bola mata beningnya menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih. "Terimakasih hyung. Kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Bertemu denganmu dan Kyuhyun adalah keberuntungan besar bagiku." Ujarnya tulus.

"Tidak tidak.. harusnya Kyuhyun yang sangat beruntung karena telah bertemu denganmu."

"Maksud hyung?"

Leeteuk berdehem singkat sebelum menjawab, mengusap serbet putih ke mulutnya ―pertanda bahwa sarapannya telah selesai, dan balas menatap Sungmin jenaka. Ujarnya, "Kau tahu? Anak itu dulu sangat susah diatur. Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu, dan sekarang itu sangat berbeda Sungmin-ah."

Mata bulat Sungmin melebar dalam kejut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tertarik, "Benarkah?"

"Ne," tegas Leeteuk mantap. Dia menyandarkan tubuh santai pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Raut geli dengan setia terpasang di wajahnya saat mengingat bagaimana kelakukan sang magnae dulu. "Dia itu.. sangat kekanakan, dan manja―"

"Kalau itu sih masih sama dengan sekarang, hyungnim." Cibir Sungmin. "Hey.. jangan potong ucapkanku dulu. Ehm.. baiklah, lalu, apa pernah Kyuhyun membentakmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Raut mukanya tampak terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. "Kyuhyun orang yang keras dulu. Dia memang masih muda, tapi semangat dan tekadnya sungguh patut diacungi jempol. Kyuhyunnie memang tipe pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah, Sungmin-ah. Tapi dia juga orang yang sombong.

Apalagi pada orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal, yah.. tipe tuan muda yang arogan."

Manager muda itu kembali memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, menunggu raut ekpresif Lee Sungmin berubah seiring ucapannya. "Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan? Dia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum, lebih lembut, dan yang pasti.. menjadi lebih bersyukur. Dia juga jadi lebih menghargai arti hidup, bagiku yang sudah menjadi hyungnya sejak kecil, perubahannya sangat kentara. Aku berterimakasih padamu untuk itu."

"Eh? Kenapa padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hyung." Sungmin kembali memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu, Ming." Dia membelai sayang kepala pirang dongsaengnya, saat ini. "Kau sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Tentang kehidupan, semangat, ketulusan, dan rasa sakit. Kau juga.. orang yang telah membuatnya mau berkorban. Bersedia merendahkan hati dan mendahulukan orang lain. Kau yang seperti itu sudah pasti menjadi keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyunku."

"Apa aku memang sehebat itu? Rasanya―"

"Jangan bilang 'tidak mungkin'," Potong Leeteuk cepat ―mulai tidak sabar dengan kerendahan hati (yang berlebihan) Sungmin. "hanya orang lain yang bisa menilai dirimu. Sekali pun kau bilang kau adalah 'berlian', jika orang lain melihatmu sebagi 'batu' maka kau sebenarnya 'batu'. Begitu juga sebaliknya, bagi kami kau adalah 'berlian' dan akan tetap menjadi 'berlian'. Mungkin kau menganggapnya terlalu tinggi. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan kau adalah berlian yang masih kasar. Bukankah itu lebih cocok?

Tanamkan ini pada dirimu, Ming, kau adalah berlian kasar yang masih harus ditempa dan dipoles sedemikian rupa agar kilau indah yang tersembunyi dibaliknya mampu terlihat semua orang. Berlian yang kelak, akan membuat orang menoleh dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan setelah sekali dia melihatnya. Itu kau, Sungmin-ah. Percayalah, biar aku ―kami, yang akan merubahmu menjadi berlian yang indah dan dikagumi semua orang."

GRAB

"Terimakasih, hyung. Terimakasih."

Sang hyung tersenyum lembut. Balas memeluk erat sang dongsaeng dalam dekapan, sembari menyakinkannya dengan belaian hangat di punggung. "Tidak perlu 'Terimakasih'. Sudah berulang kali ku bilang 'kan? Kau juga dongsaengku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian kalian, percaya pada hyung, ne?"

Percakapan ringan di awal musim, ini berakhir baik bukan?

Sebenarnya, menjadi seorang yang hebat bukan hanya membutuhkan bakat sebagai 'modal' dasar. Menjadi yang seperti itu juga membutuhkan orang lain yang bisa dijadikan sandaran saat lelah. Bermimpi pun sebenarnya juga hal yang sulit, butuh keberanian dan tekad yang tidak sedikit jika ingin menggantung mimpi setinggi langit yang kau lihat.

Disini, Sungmin sudah punya Leeteuk sebagai sebagai tempatnya bersandar, dia juga punya Kyuhyun sebagai tempat tangannya bertaut. Dia, Lee Sungmin yang dulu tak pernah bermimpi itu sudah berani merentangkan tangan sekarang, berusaha meraup apapun mimpi indah yang baru dilukisnya. Bersama salju pertama dimusim dingin, kakinya perlahan tertatih. Menyusuri terowongan gelap, untuk berakhir menyenangkan di lembah penuh bunga matahari.

Semoga.

.

.

Ruang latihan yang asalnya sepi itu kini telah kembali ramai oleh denting piano dan ocehan seru dari para penghuni barunya. Dinding kaca yang melapisi penuh sisi kanan ruangan tampak cantik memantulkan refleksi orang-orang yang tengah menyusuri jalan untuk menggenggam mimpi-mimpi indah ditangan. Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tampak tengah berbenah dengan tumpukan catatan not balok mereka. Bersiap menunjukan hasil latihan individunya pada sang mentor yang juga menjabat sebagai sang manager.

Leeteuk masih didepan grand piano hitam di sudut. Sesekali memainkan nada-nada ceria yang terlontar apik seiring gerakan luwes jemarinya. "Baiklah, siapa yang mau menjadi yang pertama?" pintanya setelah tiga puluh menit berdiam.

"Aku duluan hyung." Ryeowook bergeser dari posisinya yang semula lesehan di sudut, berdiri disamping sang hyung, dan bersiap memperdengarkan suaranya. "Err.. tapi aku sudah lama tidak menyanyi, jadi aku minta ma'af kalau nanti banyak salah nada."

Mentor mereka tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Itulah guna berlatih, kau memang harus salah dalam latihan bukan? Agar dalam concert yang sebenarnya kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Wookie-ya."

Denting piano mulai terdengar. Mengiring suara jernih Kim Ryeowook yang menggema dan memenuhi ruangan luas ini. Yesung dan Sungmin yang masih 'menunggu giliran' disudut sana kembali sibuk dengan line lagunya masing-masing. Keduanya diam; sebelum Kim Jongwoon ―Yesung, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hening diantara keduanya.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun kemana? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Kyuhyunnie katanya ada jadwal pagi ini hyung. Dia bilang akan langsung kesini setelah selesai."

"Dasar anak itu," Yesung terkekeh ringan; "dia sudah benar-benar terkenal ya sekarang."

Sungmin mengernyit melihat ini, raut wajah Yesung memang tulus ―senyum kebanggaan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, tapi dia tetap mendengar nada pahit yang terselip dalam tawanya. Seolah―

"Hyung.. baik-baik saja?"

"Gwaenchanha, aku hanya.. iri padanya."

―dia tengah menyimpan 'rasa tak senang' pada sang dongsaeng.

"Eh.. Iri?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung, memiringkan kepala tak paham. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku iri padanya Sungmin-ah. Kau tahu, sejak dulu, aku yang menjadi leader sekaligus mentor bagi K.R.Y. dia itu.. selalu dibawahku, dulu. Tapi jika melihatnya yang sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun tak ubahnya bagai _Rising_ _Star_ yang bersinar, jauh dan tak terkejar."

Yesung masih mempertahankan senyum kecutnya. Manic kelamnya kini terangkat, menatap lurus pada sepasang hazel bening milik Lee Sungmin. "Kalau kau.. apa tidak iri padanya, Sungmin-ah?

"Aku? Tidak.. kenapa harus iri?"

Sungmin menggeleng lambat sebelum balik menatap hyungnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah. "Masa kecilku sudah dihabiskan untuk iri dengan yang lain. Jika hanya iri, aku sudah bosan." Ujarnya singkat. Dia terkekeh pelan saat mendapati Yesung yang mengernyit tak paham. "Hyung tahu 'kan kalau aku ini namja penyakitan?" Sungmin meringis saat menyebut kata 'penyakitan' sejenak. "Sejak aku di vonis menderita XP, aku tidak pernah keluar saat siang. Mulai saat itulah aku menjadi bocah yang sering iri pada orang lain. Aku benci dengan semua orang yang bebas berkeliaran saat siang ―rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang seperti itu. Itu pikirku dulu."

Hela nafas pasrah terdengar, menyambung berbagai kalimat panjang yang telah dilontarkannya tadi, "Aku terus iri, hingga akhirnya Appa mengirimku dan Umma ke Jepang untuk berobat. Sampai disana, aku bertemu dengan beberapa penderita XP sepertiku, mereka.. bahkan mereka sampai ada yang wajah dan kulitnya tampak 'berbeda'. Melihat itu, aku jadi sadar, aku merasa bodoh telah menghabiskan hari dengan berulang-ulang iri." Sungmin tertawa ringan sekarang. "Ma'af ya, hyung. Aku jadi bercerita yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sungguh, melihat hyung yang sampai iri pada Kyuhyunnie aku masih tidak mengerti.

Kenapa hyung yang sehebat ini masih iri dengan yang lain? Aku bukan menggurui, tapi.. aku hanya tidak paham dengan kata 'iri' tadi. Kenapa orang masih berfikir untuk merasa iri jika dia sendiri memiliki kemampuan? Masih banyak yang kurang beruntung dibanding kalian bukan?"

"Itu benar, Yesung hyung terlalu hebat untuk iri padaku."

Sungmin mengerjap saat setangkai bunga matahari besar tiba-tiba menutupi pandangannya. Warna kuning cerah yang menyapu penuh helaian petal lebarnya mau tak mau membuat senyumnya mengembang. "_Kirei_~ (Indah~)"

"Suka?"

"Eung..! Suka sekali ―Eh, Kyu?"

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa ringan saat melihat ekspresi bingung pada raut hyungnya. Namja yang masih menggenakan jaket tebal biru gelap itu langsung mendudukan diri disamping Sungmin. Menyerahkan sepenuhnya setangkai Sunflower cantik yang tadi ditangan. "Untukmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi.. Sunflower diawal musim dingin?"

Yang lebih muda mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sebelah tangannya dengan sigap melingkari pinggang ramping Lee Sungmin. Ujarnya, "Tadi ditempatku menyanyi ada hiasan Sunflower asli. Entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada hyung, jadi aku memintanya satu, khusus untukmu. Aku juga tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan bunga musim panas itu di awal musim dingin begini."

Yesung yang sejak tadi diam, hanya mengamati keduanya. Hela nafas panjang sesekali terdengar lirih darinya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja beraura misterius ini. "Kau sudah pulang?" ujar Yesung akhirnya.

Magnae-nya yang tengah sibuk dengan tawa Lee Sungmin menoleh. Mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil pada hyungnya itu, "Ne, aku hanya mengisi satu lagu disana. Leeteuk hyung memang sedang baik hati padaku untuk beberapa minggu ini hyung, aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk latihan bersama kalian." Jawabnya.

Kim Jongwoon memutuskan hanya 'anggukan' sebagai jawaban yang paling tepat. Pemilik suara indah itu kemudian menaruh penuh perhatiannya pada sang buku not, bersiap melanjutkan latihan sebelum suara sang dongsaeng kembali mengambil alih perhatiannya. "Yesung hyung itu lebih hebat, dan lebih pandai menyanyi. Aku juga berani jamin hyung lebih 'beruntung' dari pada aku. Karena itu, jangan pernah iri padaku ya hyung.

Percayalah, aku tidak seberuntung kelihatannya. Aku tidak sebahagia itu."

Hanya bola mata yang membulat lebar-lah yang menjadi reaksi sang _Art_ _of Voice_ ini. Dia.. merasa sedikit tertampar dengan perkataan dua dongsaengnya ini. Ucapan polos Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya terlihat tak berbeda dengan seseorang yang tidak tahu bersyukur, atau pujian tulus magnae-nya ―Cho Kyuhyun, yang semakin membuat gurat 'tak enak' itu terukir lebar di hatinya.

Jika ditilik lagi, apa yang di iri-kan olehnya memang tidak masuk akal. Iri hanya karena Kyuhyun sekarang lebih terkenal, huh?

Dia juga harusnya bisa seperti itu ―jika saja dia punya stok keberanian yang sama dengan dongsaengnya, dulu. Tapi ke-tidak bisa-annya juga dia sendiri yang menyebabkan, bukan? Yesung terlalu pengecut, dia terlalu pengecut untuk memulai semuanya dari nol, dia takut kecewa dan gagal (lagi). Sekarang, dia hanya bisa menjadi si pecundang yang iri akan 'buah manis' sang dongsaeng.

Hasil manis yang ditanam Kyuhyun dari air mata dan keringat yang tidak sedikit. Heh.. bodoh sekali aku ini, umpatnya untuk dirinya. "Ma'af, dan.. terimakasih."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Bukankah aku memang lebih bijak darimu?" tawa Kyuhyun pongah. Namja tampan itu kembali sibuk mengamati Sungmin yang telah asik dengan mainan barunya ―sang bunga matahari. Tersenyum, dan sesekali merasakan petal lembut bunga itu ke pipi putihnya. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri akan tingkahnya yang seperti bocah TK itu.

_'Hal paling beruntung bagiku adalah memiliki kalian, terimakasih Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyunnie.'_

Memang benar 'kan?

Yesung mempunyai Leeteuk, sang guru terbaik. Dia juga punya Ryeowook, dongsaeng imut yang penurut dan selalu siap membantunya. Dia punya Kyuhyun, si magnae usil yang ―dia mau tak mau harus mengakui ini― punya beragam ide dan (kadang) kalimat bijak. Sedang sekarang, Yesung juga memiliki Sungmin, dongsaeng (yang juga) imut dan punya sejuta pelajaran hidup baginya. Memang, kadang iri dan cek cok karena perbedaan pendapat itu ada. Tapi di situlah seninya. Saling mengingatkan, berteman, dan menjalin persaudaraan bersama semua member, adalah salah satu manfaat yang bisa kau temukan dalam sebuah grup.

Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

* * *

**_Omoide no hotondo wa sou issho ni tsukutta ne  
Warattari naitara kenka shitari shite_**

[Hampir seluruh kenangan ini adalah kenangan bersamamu,  
kita tersenyum, menangis dan bertengkar..]

**_Otagai no yume katari atta hibi toki wa sugite  
Omoide wa itsunohika utsukushii yuuhi to shite watashi no ashimoto terasu deshou_**

[Waktu pun berlalu sejak hari itu, di saat kita saling berbicara tentang impian masing-masing,  
kenangan kita akan seperti di saat itu, menjadi mentari terbit yang menyinari langkah kaki kita..]

**_Anata no kao ya koe ga chizu ni naru  
doko ni ite mo tomo yo_**

[Wajah dan suaramu akan menjadi peta bagi kehidupanku,  
dimana pun kamu berada, kamu tetap temanku..]

* * *

Ruang latihan itu masih terisi orang-orang yang sama, hanya saja, wajah lelah dan bulir keringat yang mengalir turun dari masing-masing pelipis, merupakan satu yang menjadi perbedaan mendasar dibanding tadi pagi. Diluar sana, matahari memang mulai turun kebarat. Menyisakan hanya butir putih salju yang menutupi semua daratan datar Seoul. Langit di atas sana mulai terbebas dari mendung tebal yang sejak tadi menggelayut. Menampilkan rembulan yang masih bersinar redup bersama warna biru yang tersepuh emas mentari sore.

Latihan mereka baru saja selesai, memang.

Ke-empatnya sekarang tengah menunggu 'penyelesaian' latihan hari ini. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi keluar masih belum kembali, menandakan belum adanya waktu istirahat bagi mereka. Kyuhyun sekarang tengah menyandar nyaman di bahu Sungmin. Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk. Lelah sekali, jadwal yang dimulai pukul 8 pagi, disambung latihan tengah hari kemudian.

Mereka memang hanya latihan vocal, tapi ketahui-lah, jika bersama Leeteuk, latihan yang HANYA vocal ini pasti berubah lebih. Lebih keras, dan lebih serius. Tidak ada candaan dan tidak ada kecerian, suram. Well, image-nya sebagai killer mentor memang tertutup oleh wajah lembut bak malaikat itu. Tidak percaya?

Lihat saja pada Kim Ryeowook yang sudah merebah penuh di lantai, atau Yesung yang menyamankan diri di sudut ruangan, matanya terpejam. Entah tidur, atau sekedar merilekskan tubuh yang kaku. Mungkin hanya satu orang yang masih tetap memiliki senyum di wajah setelah latihan berat ini. Yep! Benar sekali, Lee Sungmin itu masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya sekarang.

Sebelah tangannya sibuk memainkan sunflower cantik pemberian Kyuhyun tadi, sementara satu tangannya yang lain kini beralih membelai helai ikal si pemberi bunga yang sudah berpindah posisi. Memutuskan jika berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha empuk hyung-nya adalah hal yang paling nyaman bagi tubuhnya.

"Hyung tidak lelah?"

Sungmin menggeleng, masih tetap focus pada benda ditangannya. "Aniyo, aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Ini menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun turut tersenyum, mengamati wajah manis diatasnya yang tengah memandang penuh cinta pada sang bunga ―ahh.. dia jadi sedikit cemburu(?) jika melihat ini. "Hyung suka sekali pada Sunflower , ya?"

"Iya.. Eh? Ku pikir kau sudah tau, makanya kau membawakan ini untukku."

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padaku, Min-ah?" sang magnae merengut. Melipat dua tangannya di dada, dan menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal saat di Korea."

"Memang kau pernah bertanya padaku?" hyungnya balik memajukan bibirnya. Merengut, hingga umurnya yang dua tahun diatas Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tak terlihat. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya sekarang. Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur, arra?"

"Arrachi~"

"Dimana kau lahir?"

"Ilsan. Aku mulai pindah ke Jepang bersama Umma lima tahun lalu."

"Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Ne.. aku punya seorang namdongsaeng."

"Lalu.. sekolahmu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku tidak pernah sekolah umum. Hanya homeschooling, dan berlanjut sampai ke Jepang."

Kyuhyun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat kilat mata bening itu yang mulai meredup. Perlahan, sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat, membelai lembut pipi putih Sungmin. "Jangan sedih lagi, ada aku, ingat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih. Hanya sedikit."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lupakan saja. Kita lanjutkan yang lain. Hmm.. ahh, kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bunga matahari?"

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kembali teringat dengan sang bunga yang masih segar ditangan. Namja manis itu menatap intens petal kuning emasnya. Helai warna yang serupa dengan kilau indah Sang Mentari. "Bunga ini.. seperti matahari. Aku menyukai 'dia' yang seolah tersenyum ramah pada semua orang."

Yang lebih muda tetap diam, hanya mengamati raut manis hyungnya dan menunggu Sungmin utuk melanjutkan kalimat ―yang pasti akan menjadi panjang. "Tapi selain itu.. apa kau tahu jika Sunflower hanya hidup dalam satu siklus perbungaan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada bunga" ujar Kyuhyun jujur. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan kalimatnya, tangannya masih betah memutar-mutar tangkai hijau muda bunga berwarna kuning itu.

"Bunga matahari hanya bisa hidup jika ada matahari. Seperti namanya, begitu tumbuh dan berhasil menguncupkan bakal bunga, dia akan semakin besar dengan mengikuti arah matahari. Semakin banyak matahari yang diterimanya, dia semakin 'tersenyum'; dan pada akhirnya saat Sunflower ini berada di titik terindah, dia perlahan layu kemudian. Satu persatu mahkota bunganya akan gugur ―dan akhirnya mati.

Dia mati setelah menunjukkan bunga terindah pada semua orang. Hanya dengan satu kali kesempatan berbunga, tapi bunga ini tidak akan mati sia-sia. Dia juga meninggalkan ribuan biji baru yang akan tumbuh mengikuti jejaknya nanti, membuatnya agar terus dikenang dan tidak hilang dari dunia."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan, ganti menatap sang bunga dengan pandangan sendu. Manic hazelnya menggelap, seolah teringat dengan satu hal lain yang membuatnya terluka. "Aku.. aku juga ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin mati setelah berhasil menjadi penyanyi. Aku belum ingin mati sekarang.. aku―"

GRAB

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah, aku takut."

"Sshh.. kau akan baik-baik saja, arra? Ada aku hyung. Kau tidak sendirian sekarang, tidak perlu takut." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ditelinga hyungnya. Sepenuhnya menyembunyikan wajah Lee Sungmin didada. Pun mendekapnya erat dalam lingkupan hangat tangannya. "Kau tidak akan mati sekarang, aku akan menjagamu. Bukankah dulu aku pernah berjanji kalau kita akan bahagia, eoh?"

**"Sungmin itu.. memiliki emosi yang labil, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia sudah 'terisolasi' sejak kecil, hal itu juga lah yang menjadikannya seseorang yang anti social ―orang yang kadang mempunyai temperamen tak menentu. Aku harap, kau tidak akan direpotkan nantinya."**

Jadi hal ini yang dimaksud Lee ahjumma? Kyuhyun membatin sedih, menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis di dadanya. Diusapnya lembut helai pirangnya yang terasa halus ditangan ―dan wangi. Dia suka wangi khas hyungnya, seperti wangi bedak bayi.

Yah.. tapi hal ini termasuk kemajuan baginya. Setidaknya ehemkekasihnyaehem ini sudah mau menunjukan apa yang dirasakannya bukan? Walau Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Sungmin yang menangis, tapi dia lebih 'sakit' saat melihat namja manisnya ini memendam 'sakit'nya sendiri. Bukankah ini artinya Lee Sungmin itu mulai bersedia membagi berbagai kisahnya dengan Kyuhyun?

Berbagi sakit, senang, duka, dan tak lupa rasa.

Cinta tulus yang menyatukan mereka dalam satu ikatan suci, saling mengikat guna menguatkan salah satu yang tengah lemah. Rasa indah yang melunturkan nafsu, dan hanya berdasar akan kebutuhan keberadaan yang lain. "Sudah ya, tidak perlu takut lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun membujuk lembut, dengan sesekali menempelkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Sungmin. Menyalurkan kecupan-kecupan ringan agar sang hyung kembali tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat anggukan kecil terasa di dadanya. Hal itu membuatnya kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Tetap menjaga jarak tubuh keduanya seminim mungkin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Tenang saja―"

PLETAK

"YA! Jangan sembarangan pacaran di tempat latihan!"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat suara keras itu mengusik keduanya. Pelukan mereka terlepas, reflex, karena Sungmin yang langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan buru-buru mengusap air matanya kasar. "Apaan kau hah? Datang-datang langsung memukulku?"

Orang yang tengah memegang botol air mineral ditangan ―terindikasi sebagi benda yang telah menyapa 'ramah' puncak kepala Kyuhyun, semakin melotot kesal saat sambutan kurang ajar itu mampir ditelinganya. "Jangan kurang ajar magnae! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Jungsoo, apa kau tidak pernah mengajari dongsaengmu ini sopan santun, hah?"

"Heechul hyung yang kurang ajar! Atas dasar apa kau seenaknya memukulku, hah?"

"Tentu saja karena kau dengan kurang ajarnya telah berani menggunakan tempat latihan ini sebagai lahan pacaran ―eh? Apa kau habis menangis, nak? Apa yang telah dilakukan bocah evil ini, padamu? Ayo katakan, biar aku yang menghajarnya nanti."

Kim Heechul langsung berjongkok begitu matanya menemukan sepasang mata hazel Sungmin yang terlapisi kaca bening. Namja yang terlihat cantik ini dengan kasar menggeser Kyuhyun agar lebih menjauh dari objek yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya. Sebelah jemarinya yang lentik langsung bertengger pada pipi putih Sungmin, "Ahh.. kenapa kau menangis? Sayang sekali wajah cute ini dibuat menangis. Sinar wajahmu jadi berkurang, nak~"

"YA! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Sungmin-KU!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Ayolah, jangan kekanakan dan kita segera menyelesaikan latihan kali ini. Aku sudah lelah."

Suara tenor Leeteuk yang tengah membangunkan Yesung dan Ryeowook ―mereka berdua benar-benar tidur, ternyata ―segera mengisi adu death glare yang tengah berlangsung antara Duo evil yang sudah sangat terkenal di SMEnt ini. Tak berselang lama, keenam namja diruangan itu sudah duduk melingkar. Masing-masing dengan kaki terlipat dan raut lelah tingkat maksimum.

"Baiklah, aku membawa Heechullie kesini karena ingin membicarakan tentang konsep comeback concert kalian. Karena kita mempunyai anggota baru, jadi 'menara tiga kaki' yang biasa tidak bisa lagi dipakai. Ada usulan?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membahas ini besok dan pulang lebih dulu, hyung? Aku lelah sekali, jadwalku sudah mulai dari pagi―"

"Bukan hanya kau yang lelah, Kyuhyun. Kau pikir pekerjaan ku sebagi stylish tidak melelahkan hah?"

"Diam kalian berdua." Leeteuk mulai menggeram kesal. Menatap tajam pada rekan dan dongsaengnya yang tak pernah akur. "Kalian membuat ini semakin lama." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Bagaimana jika kita pakai konsep sederhana saja, hyung? Empat lampu sorot, dan beberapa bangku. Jika kita diam, aku rasa itu akan berdampak baik pada suara masing-masing member."

"Tidak boleh." Sang manager berujar tegas. Menggeleng pada Kim Jongwoon yang mengernyit tak paham. "Memang kenapa?"

"Sungmin-ah tidak boleh terkena cahaya yang terlalu terang. Lampu sorot tidak baik untuk kulitnya."

Ruangan kembali hening, menyisakan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Heechul. Tak lupa tatap sendu Kyuhyun, dan tundukan bersalah Sungmin. "Ma'af kalau aku merepotkan," bisik namja itu pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tanpa canggung kembali melingkarkan lengannya dibelakang punggung Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut. "Tidak. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan, jangan berfikir seperti itu, hyung."

"Kyuhyunnie benar, maksudku bukan begitu Sungmin-ah, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kita hanya sedang mencari konsep yang lebih bagus, tapi tidak perlu merugikan siapa pun. Lalu, apa kau punya ide?" sang manager menjawab sabar, tampak bijak saat menghadapi temperamen labil dongsaeng barunya ini.

"Eung.. dikepalaku, hanya ada.. Lilin."

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Saya datang membawa 10th Song, dari Taiyou no Uta ―dan sayangnya tidak menjadi last song, ma'af yaaa yeorobun~ #bow

Ini upadete cepet 'kan?

Yah.. saya mengucapkan terimasih banyak buat yg udah dukung sampe sini, teimakasih~ tanpa kalian, cerita ini tidak akan jadi, dan saya juga mau minta ma'af, untuk kali ini tidak ada balasan review ―lagi, saya masih harus melanjutkan suatu urusan di duta. Ma'af~ #bow

Jadi.. hanya mau minta pendapat readerdeul semua tentang ch ini, deh. Karena sepertinya untuk ch depan saya bakal update lama lagi (entah bisa update ato nggak malah ga tau -,-), coz saya mau ujian (Kelas XII red),, jadi.. yahh, ingat kan saya saja jika tidak update lama, okeh?

Last, mohon kritik n sarannya yaaa~ saya suka baca review yang panjaaaaaangg~ haha.. xD

Arigato gozaimasu, minna-saann~ #bow


	11. Eleventh Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belongs to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: INNOCENCE **– Aoi Eir  
**Ke Xi Bu Shi Ni** [Unfortunately It's Not You] – Cover by Super Junior's Sungmin

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

**_Kiseki dake o motome, kienai yami o samayou  
_**[Kurasa kegelapan yang tak kan pernah menghilang, hanya mencari sebuah keajaiban]

**_Koko ni ireba nidoto, mirai miru koto dekinai  
_**[Saat kau berada di sini, kau tak kan pernah lagi melihat masa depan]

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie benar, maksudku bukan begitu Sungmin-ah, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kita hanya sedang mencari konsep yang lebih bagus, tapi tidak perlu merugikan siapa pun. Lalu, apa kau punya ide?" sang manager menjawab sabar, tampak bijak saat menghadapi temperamen labil dongsaeng barunya ini.

"Eung.. dikepalaku, hanya ada.. Lilin."

Lima orang lain di ruangan itu mengerjap. "Lilin?" Heechul yang pertama buka suara untuk ini. "Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan 'lilin' jika kita akan mengadakan konser di panggung besar penuh lampu?" tambahnya tak paham.

Sungmin ―si pencetus ide, hanya tertawa saat ocehan sarkastis Heechul menyapa telinganya. "Aku sering menggunakan lilin saat melakukan street concert di Tokyo dulu, hyungnim. Dan hingga sekarang, aku selalu suka jika saat menyanyi dikelilingi oleh lilin, seolah.. ada matahari yang tengah terbit saat itu." Dia tertawa ringan, walau yang lain masih menatap tak paham. "Tapi itu hanya sebatas argument, aku tahu konsep yang seperti itu tidak akan cocok dipakai untuk konser besar." Tambahnya ringan.

Heechul tampak menimbang saat mendengar ini, begitu pun mereka yang lain. Hening mulai melingkupi, menjadikan senja dan kilau matahari sore benar – benar habis dimakan waktu. Ruangan sudah mulai gelap saat akhirnya diskusi yang terpotong kembali berlanjut.

"Menurutku, ide Sungmin tidak buruk hyung. Lilin.. bukankah kita butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk comeback kali ini?" Yesung mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya, menatap dua seniornya dengan kilau mata yang tak pudar. Namja tampan ini tampak mulai menikmati diskusinya. Bersemangat, sekaligus mulai tak sabar saat bayang megah panggung dan sorak penonton akan kembali direngguknya. "Mungkin memang agak sulit menata lilin di panggung besar SMtown, tapi jika kita sedikit lebih bekerja keras, aku rasa penampilan kita akan menjadi 'special' daripada para sunbae."

"Kau benar Jongwoon-ah," angguk Leeteuk setuju. Manager muda itu mulai membuka laptop putih yang sejak tadi tergeletak disampingnya. Mulai mengutak – atik benda tipis itu dan terlihat mengulum senyum puas setelahnya. "Ne.. Lilin. Mungkin akan banyak staff yang mengeluh setelah ini. Dibayanganku pun panggung penuh lilin merupakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diwujudkan. Meski begitu konser penuh lilin terdengar indah, sekaligus megah dalam kesederhanaan, seperti kalian image kalian."

Dia tersenyum puas. Menatap satu persatu empat pasang mata yang balas menatapnya penuh harap. Tatapan mata yang penuh impian dari mereka yang berani bermimpi. Sekaligus berani merasakan sakitnya 'pengamplasan' guna memperlihatkan seberapa berkilaunya berlian yang ada pada diri masing – masing. "Nah berhubung ide sudah didapat, dan tidak main – main, seperti kata Jongwoon tadi, kita harus benar – benar bekerja keras untuk ini. Apa kalian siap?"

Empat dongsaengnya tentu mengangguk antusias. Terlihat tak gentar dibalik raut lelah yang sejak tadi membayang. "Tentu saja hyung!"

"Bagus!" tanggap Leeteuk tak kalah keras. Raut lembut itu segera beralih pada Heechul yang mendengus kesal, paham jika dia akan menjadi yang sangat direpotkan beberapa waktu kedepan. "Aku benar – benar butuh bantuanmu, Chullie-ya. Kau tenang saja akan ada hadiah special jika kita sukses kali ini, karena kuakui "_The_ _Midnight Sun_" bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuwujudkan sendiri."

.

.

Gelap, malam, dan hitam.

Lee Sungmin sudah biasa merasakan itu. Terlalu biasa malah, hingga perasaan rindu akan rengkuhan sinar hangat mentari yang selalu didambanya sudah terasa kebas dihati. Rasa itu masih ada memang, tapi Sungmin sudah mendorongnya dalam sisi terdalam hatinya. Menguncinya erat, hingga yang tertinggal hanya senyum pasrah saat lagi – lagi bias keemasan matahari menolaknya. Mengancam untuk merusak setiap inchi dari kulit tipis ditubuh jika dia berani sedikit saja mencoba untuk melepas rindu pada matahari.

Lee Sungmin yang sekarang sudah cukup dewasa, tentu. Sudah bukan lagi Sungmin kecil yang akan menatap sedih pada anak – anak lain yang bisa berlari bebas untuk bermain bola atau bersepeda saat liburan musim panas. Dua puluh satu tahun lebih enam bulan sudah digunakannya untuk membiasakan diri dengan gelap, mencoba akrab dengan si malam yang baik hati dan memilih bermain bersama gitar pink-nya untuk menyenandungkan lagu – lagu pada mentari. Sudah tidak lagi ingin, dia cukup sadar diri jika matahari hangat diluar sana tidak sudi melihatnya. Hanya mengintip dari jendela bergorden tebal guna turut merasakan yang namanya siang.

"_Ke xi bu shi ni, pei wo dao zui hou_ _zeng yi qi zou que zou shi na lu kou_  
_gan xie na shi ni, qian guo wo de shou_ _hai neng gan shou na wen rou_…"

―Petik gitar akustiknya terhenti saat sepasang lengan besar lain melingkari pundaknya. Dia sedikit mengerjap kaget, terkejut. Tapi langsung mengukir senyum manis begitu wangi khas si pelaku pemelukan tercium. Namja berambut pirang itu mencoba menoleh, sedikit kesulitan saat menyadari rengkuhan dari belakang yang mendekapnya terlalu erat dijalankan oleh si pelaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya. Dia yang dibelakang masih diam, hanya mulai menggerakan kepala berambut cokelatnya untuk menyesap wangi khas yang melekat di leher putih hyungnya. "Hey, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya ingin memeluk hyung sebelum berangkat." Sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya. Hal itu tak urung membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli, hanya kembali membuka suaranya untuk bertanya yang lain "Hyung bisa bahasa mandarin juga?"

"Tidak," balas Sungmin. "Aku tahu lagu itu dari televisi, dan karena terdengar nyaman di telingaku, aku jadi suka memainkannya."

"Hm.. begitukah?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan hidungnya untuk menyesap wangi khas hyungnya. Menyusuri dari leher putih yang tak tertutup sempurna dengan kaos V-neck, turun ke tulang selangka, hingga berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di pundak kanan.

"Kyu..."

"Hyung mau aku menerjemahkan artinya?"

"Kau bisa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, merubah posisinya yang dibelakang Sungmin dan menyamankan dirinya disamping sang hyung. Dia tampak mengamati langit – langit putih di kamar Sungmin sebelum kembali menatap penuh padanya, tersenyum singkat. "Tentu saja. Kau bernyanyilah, dan aku akan menerjemahkan tiap liriknya untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk, mulai melagukan tiap lagu berbahasa mandarin tadi. "_Ke xi bu shi ni, pei wo dao zui hou…"_

"Itu tidak beruntung karena bukan kau yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir"

_"Zeng yi qi zou que zou shi na lu kou"  
_  
"Kita berjalan bersama tapi dipisahkan di persimpangan itu"

Dia diam sesaat, menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan sepasang hazel yang menyorot gelisah ―antara terkejut, dan kekosongan yang pasrah, sebelum kembali melagukan bait selanjutnya, terdengar lebih lirih. "…_Gan xie na shi ni, qian guo wo de shou"  
_  
"Terimakasih padamu bahwa itu kau yang menggenggam tanganku"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menyatukannya dalam genggaman dan membawanya dalam kecupan lama dipunggung tangan. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, mulai melagukan bait yang belum sanggup dilanjutkan hyungnya. Memenuhi kamar yang berperangan redup ini dengan suara merdunya yang mengalun lembut "_Hai neng gan shou na wen rou_… Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu."

"Ck.. tahu begitu aku tidak akan menanyakan artinya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Kau pasti sedih."

"Tahu dari mana aku sedih, hyung?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku yang selalu membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya (terdengar) riang. "Kau pasti sedih. Hah.. kenapa kau cengeng sekali, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, terlihat sekali jika dia sedang menyembunyikan sedihnya. "Aku 'kan magnae, kenapa tidak boleh cengeng?"

"Tapi kau namja. Dan seorang namja sudah seharusnya kuat, tidak boleh menangis, mengerti?"

"Kalau hyung disisiku terus, aku janji tidak akan menangis."

Sang hyung mengatupkan mulutnya yang akan terbuka. Menelan mentah – mentah kalimat terakhirnya tadi dalam satu tegukan yang menyakitkan, lehernya tercekat. Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya, selalu enggan untuk menatap Kyuhyun jika namja ini kembali menarik bahasan 'favorit'nya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membicarakan hal ini? Tidak bisakah kita hanya menjalani ini semua tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Aku selalu mencoba menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, kalau kau lupa. Hanya menjani, tanpa perlu takut atau berfikir apapun tentang masa depan. Berhentilah membahasnya, Kyu. Bukankah kau yang menjanjikan padaku jika kita akan baik – baik saja? Kita akan bahagia bukan?"

"Aku orang yang serakah, hyung." tanggap Kyuhyun setelah diamnya yang lama. "Aku juga ingin mencoba berfikir sederhana dan melihat semua baik – baik saja. Tapi otakku selalu bekerja lebih cepat, memikirkan berbagai kejadian entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku ingin bahagia, aku ingin menggapai mimpiku, aku ingin berdiri di puncak―"

Dia menatap Sungmin tajam. Mencoba menyampaikan berjuta perasaannya dalam sepasang pusara obsidian gelap yang menyorot penuh harap. "―dan aku ingin bersamamu, lebih lama."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seolah – olah aku besok akan mati." Tawa Sungmin, Kyuhyun diam. masih dengan wajah datar yang menatap tajam. Membuat tawa sang hyung surut.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" ujar hyungnya lagi, kali ini dengan satu seringai putus asa yang tergambar di wajah. "Kupastikan satu hal, aku bukan orang yang bisa menemanimu sampai akhir. Aku ingin, ingin sekali jika bisa. Tapi yah.. nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkanmu tentang ini, bukan?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gelisah, sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya yang ini. "Apa kau ingin kita berakhir sampai sini saja? Kau tidak perlu kesusahan jika tidak bersamaku."

"Hyung ingin seperti itu?" tantang Kyuhyun balik. Dapat dirasakannya, tangan putih Sungmin digenggamannya mendingin, berkeringat, tanda sang pemilik tengah gelisah ―dan ketakutan. "Kau ingin semua ini selesai? Melihatku bersama yeoja lain?"

Mata hazel Lee Sungmin mengerjap berulang kali, kilau tegar yang sejak tadi diperlihatkannya tampak goyah. Lapisan kaca bening mulai memenuhi sepasang foxy eyes menawan itu, menyuarakan perasaan yang tengah ditekannya sejak awal. Dia butuh diam yang lama hingga berani membuka suara, balas menggenggam tangan hangat Cho Kyuhyun dalam tautan kencang sebelum menjawab lirih. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bohong.. aku tidak ingin."

"Kau memang akan kesusahan jika bersamaku, akan terus sedih dan pasti kerepotan karenaku. Tapi ku mohon bertahanlah, aku tahu ini egois tapi aku benar – benar ingin kau tetap disampingku." Rentetan kalimat itu terlontar bersama setitik air mata yang lolos, hanya setitik karena Kyuhyun segera melayangkan tangannya. Menghapus bulir bening itu dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Kau mungkin lebih bahagia jika bersama yeoja lain, karena pasti tidak akan ada masalah dengan karirmu. Kau tidak akan dihujat karena menjadi gay, dan akan bahagia selamanya. Bersama anak – anak yang lucu, dan istri yang sehat. Tapi ku mohon jangan, aku hanya punya kau―"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan lembut segera. Mendekapnya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang mengusir sedih. Dia tersenyum, tampak puas dengan jawaban dan respon terakhir sang hyung. "Terimakasih,"

Namja itu melepas rengkuhannya, ganti mengecup lembut sepasang kelopak mata putih yang reflex menutup saat bibir Kyuhyun menyapanya. Dia melanjutkan ciumannya ke dahinya yang tertutup poni pirang, pelipis kanannya yang tertutup kulit halus, dan dengan perlahan merambat hingga bibir pinkish Sungmin terasa. Menyapanya singkat, hanya sarana untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku selalu berfikir jika hanya aku yang ingin menjalani ini." jelasnya akhirnya. "Aku takut jika ternyata kau tak nyaman dengan semua ini hyung. Kau.. selalu terlihat rapuh di mataku, hingga aku seringkali bingung harus bagaimana untuk menggenggammu. Membuatmu tahu jika aku benar – benar jatuh padamu. Aku selalu takut.. jika kau akan semudah itu melepasku."

"Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh." Balas Sungmin dengan suaranya yang parau. Namja itu mulai menarik Kyuhyun mendekat, mencengkeram kerah kaos biru tua yang dikenakannya dan menyamankan kepala di dada sang magnae. "Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, itu hal paling jujur yang pernah kukatakan. Cukup percaya itu saja."

* * *

**_Kakushite kanjou ga himei o ageteru_**  
[Perasaan yang tersembunyi menimbulkan sebuah jeritan]

**_Tashikana chikai o te ni_**  
[Mendapatkan janji yang pasti]

**_Ato honno sukhosidake tsuyoku naretanara_**  
[Jika saja aku lebih kuat walaupun hanya sedikit]

**_Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara_**  
[Aku akan menyebrangi langit yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya]

* * *

Hari yang lain kembali datang, membawa mereka yang tengah bersiap dengan konser akbar pada latihan dan persiapan yang matang. Saat senja kembali mengecup cakrawala diujung sana, latihan melelahkan bagi Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook turut berakhir. Hanya bertiga, karena Cho Kyuhyun sang bintang kembali disibukkan oleh schedule yang tak kunjung usai. Penyanyi muda itu pun turut kalang kabut dengan persiapan kuliahnya ke Negeri Sakura sana, mengurus berbagai persiapan kesana kemari dan perijinan ―terutama dengan management yang menaunginya kini.

".. Pulang dan langsung tidur. Istirahat yang cukup, karena besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jepang, mengerti?"

"Besok? Bukankah SMtown masih dua hari lagi hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya heran, tangannya masih bekerja memasukan berbagai peralatan latihannya ke ransel cokelat gelapnya.

"Ada yang harus diurus disana Wookie-ya, dan aku berhasil mendapat kelonggaran ini dari seongsaengnim, anggap ini liburan penutup sebelum jadwal mencekik yang akan kau dapat setelah comeback nanti." Balas Leeteuk, matanya mengedip jenaka, membuat Ryeowook tertawa dengan "jadwal mencekik" yang memang berarti harfiah ini. "Nah.. kalian cepatlah kembali, dan Sungmin-ah, kau masih ada urusan denganku disini."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Menunggu dalam diam hingga Leeteuk kembali dengan berbagai buku not dan catatan kecil yang tadi terletak disudut. Ruangan cokelat muda yang penuh cermin ini telah sepi, pertanda Yesung dan Ryeowook telah melesat pergi ―tidak mau membuang – buang waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. "Apa ada masalah, hyungnim?"

"Aniyo," tanggap sang hyung ringan. Dia kini berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin, menatap langsung pada sepasang mata caramel dongsaengnya. "hanya saja, aku ingin kau check up ke doktermu malam ini."

"Hyung aku baik – baik saja―"

"Kau tidak ingin merepotkan kami, benar?" Namja manis itu mendesah kalah saat kata 'tidak ingin merepotkan' menyapa telinganya. "Turuti perkataan hyung, kalau begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, 'kan?"

"Arrasseo, hyungnim." Angguknya setuju.

Leeteuk tersenyum puas, mengecup pelan dahi dongsaengnya yang tertutup poni sebelum kembali berujar. "Good boy, Kyuhyun tadi mengirim e-mail, schedulenya sudah selesai satu jam lalu. Pergilah dengannya, dan pastikan kau baik – baik saja."

"Dokter itu pasti terkejut saat melihatku masih hidup hingga sekarang."

"Tidak lucu, Sungminnie." Tegur sang manager tegas. Namja berambut hazel itu mengacak lembut helai pirang dongsaengnya, menarik tangannya dan membawa keduanya menuju basement. Yang lebih tua masih menarik Sungmin yang tampak enggan melangkah, terlihat sekali jika si manis ini benar – benar setengah hati saat menuruti ide ―yang menurutnya tidak penting, dari sang hyung.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Cho Kyuhyun, yang baru saja berniat memasuki lift menoleh saat melihat Leeteuk yang datang bersama Sungmin. Namja yang kini memakai jaket hitam dengan topi dan masker yang menutup wajah itu menoleh, menatap heran sekaligus melepas berbagai atribut penyamaran di wajahnya. "Latihannya sudah selesai? Hyungdeul mau kemana?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, membawa Sungmin yang kekeuh memasang raut enggannya kehadapan Kyuhyun. "Baru saja selesai, aku sengaja memberi latihan ringan hari ini. Hanya preview lagu, daripada itu, kau bisa 'kan mengantar Sungminnie ke dokter?"

"Hyung kenapa?" tanggapnya cepat. Matanya segera menatap khawatir pada sosok mungil Lee Sungmin disamping Leeteuk. Bukankah dia terlihat baik – baik saja?

"Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya menyuruhnya check up ke dokter. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kita harus berangkat besok?"

"Hyung aku sungguh baik – baik saja," protes Sungmin ―lagi. Sang manager menggeleng lelah melihat ke-keras kepala-an dongsaengnya ini, ujarnya "Aku tidak bilang kau sakit, aku hanya ingin kau―"

"Dokter itu tidak akan mengatakan apapun! Dia pasti hanya bilang hidupku tak akan lama lagi, atau umurku tinggal beberapa tahun atau bahkan bulan―"

"Hey! Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu Lee Sungmin?" sang hyung tertua mulai mendesis marah sekarang, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram pipi putih dongsaengnya kasar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan ucapan seperti itu. Dokter bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan usia seseorang! Kenapa kau setakut itu, huh?!"

Mereka terdiam, bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun harus berpikir ribuan kali jika ingin menyela Leeteuk yang marah, dan tampaknya kali ini diam menjadi keputusan terbaiknya. Membiarkan dan tak mau ikut campur dalam ucapan perang kalimat panas ini. "Hyung tidak tahu apapun."

"Buat aku tahu kalau begitu," kejarnya. Yang lebih tua kembali menambahkan, "Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang kondisimu, lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu porsi seperti apa yang tepat untukmu? Aku menyuruhmu ke dokter juga demi kebaikanmu, berkali – kali kubilang aku ingin memberimu porsi yang tepat tanpa memberatkanmu, bukan? Kalau kau menolak untuk memberitahuku, dan kembali menolak saat disuruh ke dokter, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk tahu?"

Leeteuk melepas tangannya, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sendu pada Sungmin. "Kau yang seperti ini selalu membuat hyung sedih, Sungminnie."

Sang dongsaeng mengerjap kaget, sebelum merubah tatapan keras kepalanya dalam satu sorotan penuh sesal. "Ma'af.."

"Hah.." ditariknya Sungmin dalam pelukan. Singkat, hanya untuk menunjukan kepeduliannya dan rasa kecewa yang masih membayang. "Ma'afkan hyung juga jika hyung terlalu ikut campur."

"Teuki hyung, bukan seperti itu sungguh. Ma'af hyung," dia menatap hyungnya dalam. Ragu untuk melontarkan apapun lagi, Lee Sungmin ini tidak terlalu baik dalam mengeskpresikan perasaannya, kalau kau lupa. "bukan maksudku seperti itu."

"Lupakan saja," putus Leeteuk akhirnya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut, benar – benar menghapus marah dan sendunya barusan. "Jangan buat hyung khawatir lagi, dan jadilah anak baik, mengerti? Pergilah sekarang."

Sungmin langsung mengangguk patuh, membungkuk hormat padanya dan menarik Kyuhyun pergi. Si magnae hanya menurut, menatap sekilas pada hyung tertuanya sebelum beralih ke Sungmin. Hyung tercintanya ini terlihat kacau, "Hey, gwaenchanha?"

"Nan gwaenchanha."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, hanya membawa mereka pada mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sana. Diam masih akrab menemani, karena terlihat baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan yang lain. Keduanya hanya sibuk mengamati malam yang menyambut, bias rembulan yang berpendar lembut, juga angin malam yang mengawang. Mereka masih berjalan perlahan, dengan dua tangan yang sesekali terjamah.

"Kyu, aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, bisakah kau mengantarku ke Ilsan? Aku punya seorang dokter pribadi disana."

"Tentu saja," sanggup Kyuhyun cepat. Namja itu menutup pintu mobil begitu hyungnya sudah terduduk nyaman di dalam, beralih menuju kursi pengemudi sebelum kemabali berujar. "Kau tidak harus ke dokter jika tidak ingin, hyung." tambahnya hati – hati, sebelah tangannya memutar kunci, menstarter mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya cepat.

"Mana boleh seperti itu? Aku sudah berjanji pada Teuki hyung tadi, mana berani aku membohongi beliau?"

"Kau benar – benar anak baik, ternyata." Tawa si magnae. Sungmin turut terkekeh, "Aku hanya tidak suka rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, membagi konsentrasi antara jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai dengan si manis yang di sebelahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin bosan lebih tepat, seumur hidup aku sering sekali berada disana ―dan itu sangat tidak nyaman, kau tahu?" jawabnya pelan. Dia mengalihkan wajah pada pemandangan di luar sana, memilih melihat berbagai kilasan cepat bangunan megah nan modern dari jantung South Korea ini.

Si magnae terdiam, bingung akan menyahut apa perihal kisah hyungnya yang lain. Karenanya, 90 menit kedepan dihabiskan oleh diam dari mereka. Hanya menikmati perjalanan bersama terang lampu jalan atau kilau bangunan yang tak pernah redup. Saling berdiam, membiarkan otak mengisi apapun yang ingin di pikirkannya. Entah apa, entah kesedihan, entah itu mimpi, atau apapun. Random, selagi mobil hitam itu melaju stabil.

Sungmin memberi arahan pada magnaenya, membuat Hyundai Elantra Kyuhyun berbelok dan akhirnya berhenti total didepan parkiran sebuah klinik megah. Bukan rumah sakit, karena tempat mewah ini merupakan areal praktik pribadi sang dokter, hanya tempatnya yang ditata apik lagi besarlah yang membawa kesan miniature rumah sakit terasa disini.

"Disini?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membuka pintu disampingnya dan segera melangkah masuk. Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun dibelakang, namja manis itu segera melangkah ke meja receptionist berwarna cokelat muda, berbicara pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Lee.. Sungmin?"

"Ne, ahjumma, seongsaengnim ada?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Yeoja itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah cepat melewati meja kerjanya dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ya Tuhan, nak.." sambil tetap merengkuh Sungmin, yeoja yang juga mengenakan pakaian suster itu terus bergumam lirih, tak jarang menyampaikan pujian dan melafalkan nama Tuhan disela pelukannya. "Puji Tuhan.. kau baik – baik saja bukan?"

Sungmin terkekeh "Tentu saja, Han ahjumma, aku masih hidup hingga sekarang, seperti yang anda lihat."

Wanita paruh baya itu menggelang kesal, ganti menepuk lembut pundak namja yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Berbeda dengan si bocah Lee Sungmin yang dulu selalu menangis saat harus kemari. "Kau ini.. Kau tadi bertanya tentang Kim seongsaengnim, bukan? Masuklah, beliau ada di dalam, dan kebetulan pasien terakhirnya sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu."

"Terimakasih, ahjumma." Dia membungkuk hormat, ganti beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam dibelakang. "Kau ingin ikut atau menungguku disini?"

"Aku boleh?"

Hyungnya tertawa mendengar ini, "Aku pernah berjanji untuk bercerita apapun padamu, tentu saja boleh."

"Aku ikut." Putusnya cepat. Lagi, membuat kekehan geli terdengar dari Sungmin. Dia kembali melempar senyum pada sang ahjumma, dan kembali melangkah menyusuri ruangan familiar yang sudah sejak kecil dihafalnya. Ruangan sang Dermatologist 'favoritnya', Kim Jaejoong.

"Annyeong hasimnika, Kim seongsaengnim."

Namja yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku di mejanya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Tampak tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum lembut di wajah. "Bocah kecilku yang manis, eoh?"

Sungmin mendengus, melangkah masuk diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. "Ma'af mengecewakan anda seongsaengnim, tapi aku masih hidup hingga sekarang." Tambahnya sarkastik. Rautnya yang mengkeruh imut membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Dokter yang masih terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda itu bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Lee Sungmin dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kau masih saja nakal, ternyata. Aku benar – benar senang kau masih ingat dengan tempat ini." tanggapnya ramah. "Kau datang bersama siapa? Appa atau Umma?"

"Mereka tidak ikut," geleng Sungmin. Namja yang tengah memakai kaos biru terang ini menurut saat sang dokter menariknya duduk. Turut mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan luas ini. "Aku datang bersama Kyuhyun." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Teman barumu?"

Kali ini Sungmin menyeringai, menatap seolah menantang pada sang dokter yang telah kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya ―dan berujar berani "Bukan, tapi _kekasihku_, seongsaengnim."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat ―terkejut, sebelum larut dalam tawa. "Kekasihmu, eoh? Lihat bagaimana Lee Sungminku yang sekarang. Kembali kesini setelah lima tahun di Jepang dan sekarang datang bersama seorang namja sebagai kekasih. Kau benar – benar bocah kecilku yang nakal." Ujarnya sambil beralih menatap Kyuhyun, mendapati jika dia yang disebut namanya tengah (sok) sibuk dengan PSP hitam yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket.

"Nah, sekarang apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu?"

Sungmin mendengus, dokter ini tidak berniat berbasa basi lebih jauh ternyata. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, seongsaengnim."

Sang dokter mendecak kesal, menarik tangan kanan sang pasien dan menatapnya intens, mengamati kulit putihnya yang tipis dan sedikit merabanya. "Kau pasti kemari bukan untuk minum the, Sungminnie jujur padaku tidak akan membuatmu rugi," ujarnya kesal. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan. "dr Yamada merawatmu dengan baik, ternyata." Angguknya puas. Dokter itu meneruskan dengan meraih tangannya yang lain, membawanya dengan perlakuan yang sama, sebelum berdiri dan ganti mengamati raut Sungmin yang pasrah. Menelisik pipi putih juga leher yang tidak tertutup jaket, dia tampak lega sebelum berakhir mengernyit "Apa ada yang telah terjadi sebelum ini, Sungmin?"

"Aku.. sedikit terkena matahari beberapa waktu lalu."

Mata doe sang dokter terbelalak, "Apa katamu? Kau tidak sedang berusaha bunuh diri 'kan?"

"Ck.. aku tidak, seongsaengnim. Anda tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu." Sungmin memprotes cepat. Menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang masih betah di lehernya, pun memalingkan wajah dari tatap penuh selidik dokternya.

"Kau harus menurut jika tidak ingin direcoki, harusnya kau tahu serapa berbahaya sinar matahari untukmu." tanggapnya kemudian. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, mengamati jemari pasiennya yang terkepal dan kembali bertanya. "Lalu, tangan atau kakimu?" lanjut Jaejoong hati – hati.

Namja berambut cokelat terang itu menatap Sungmin penuh selidik, mengantipasi jika jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan sang pasien adalah elakan yang lain. "Lee Sungmin?" kejar sang dokter saat pasiennya ini masih diam.

"Kakiku sedikit tak nyaman beberapa waktu lalu, kaku. Sulit digerakan tetapi sudah terasa lebih baik beberapa hari ini, tanganku kadang seperti itu juga, seoangsaengnim."

Sang dokter bermarga Kim tertegun sesaat. Meneguk ludahnya susah sebelum menghela nafas panjang, dia mengelus lembut rambut pirang Sungmin sekilas sebelum menanggapi dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Tidak apa – apa, semua akan baik – baik saja. Sekarang pergilah ke Suster Han, suruh dia mengantarmu keruang periksa."

Sungmin menatap Jaeojoong lama sebelum memutuskan mengangguk. Berjalan keluar tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya khawatir. Sang dokter disana berdiri diam di pintu masuk ruangannya setelah mengantar pasiennya keluar, menatap punggung mungil itu lama, sebelum menoleh saat suara lain terdengar di ruangan ini.

"Seongsaengnim sangat dekat dengannya?"

Dia menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri. "Tentu saja, aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil, aku juga yang―" dia berdehem singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "aku juga yang telah momvonisnya tidak dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama, dulu." Senyumnya menyesal.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap penuh mata doe dokter dengan tatap penuh harap "Apa.. apa dia akan baik – baik saja?"

Kim Jaejoong tampak menimang sesaat sebelum membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk nyaman di sofa tadi, menatap dalam ke obsidian gelapnya dan memulai "Kau benar kekasih Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi.. yang akan kukatakan ini hanya analisa, bagian dari ilmu kedokteran, dan bukannya takdir atau apapun itu namanya. Lee Sungmin, menderita syndrome XP. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu, benar?"

Penyanyi muda itu kembali mengangguk. Hanya mendengarkan, tanpa bisa menyahuti apapun.

"Yang kumaksud tadi adalah.. bagian otaknya mungkin saja sudah bereaksi, hal ini akan menyebabkan kekacauan saraf yang dipicu oleh XP. Tangan dan kakinya akan mulai kaku, dan akhirnya lumpuh, sebelum… ah, tapi ini belum bisa dipastikan, karena itu aku harus memeriksanya lebih jauh ―"

"Seongsaengnim," potong Kyuhyun pelan. "… Apa dia akan baik – baik saja?"

Jaejoong terdiam lama, mengamati bagaimana obsidian gelap milik pemuda ini benar – benar larut dalam takut dan putus asa yang dalam. Sebagai dokter, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, dia hanya bisa menyampaikan apa yang dipelajarinya dalam ilmu kedokteran, bagian dari penelitian. Dan bukan takdir atau semacamnya.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun, melihat pemuda ini atau pun Lee Sungmin yang terus menatapnya dengan mata 'melawan', raut yang tak pernah gentar menghadapi takdir, sungguh mampu mematahkan berbagai analisis yang telah dibuat oleh seorang dokter sepertinya. Karena itu, senyum tulus lagi hangat pun akhirnya dibentuk oleh sang Dermatologist terkenal di South Korea ini. Memberi satu keyakinan yang lain bagi dua insane yang mau tak mau membuatnya kagum.

"Kau tenang saja, dia bahkan berhasil melewati jauh vonis yang pernah ku berikan," ujarnya akhirnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, mencoba menyakinkan sang penyanyi muda ini dalam harap. "Karena itu, percayalah pada Sungminnie, Kyuhyun-sshi, dia namja yang kuat.

―dia akan baik – baik saja."

* * *

**_Nakusu mono wa nani mo nai, furueru yubi nigirishime  
_**[Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, menggenggam jemarimu yang gemetar]

**_Kimi no muku na egao dake o yakitsuke  
_**[Hanya senyum tulusmu yang terukir dalam ingatanku]

**_Owaranai episoodo no hate ni tsukametara  
_**[Jika terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung]

**_Kimi to no omoi ga ima osanaki hino kakera o tsunagi irotte  
_**[Perasaanku padamu kan terlukis bersama pecahan hari – hari akan masa kecil kita dan akan..]

**_Futari de kaita kokoro no kiseki todoru kara  
_**[Mengikuti jalan kedua hati kita yang telah di gambarkan]

* * *

Menunggu, menanti, dan berharap akan datangnya sesuatu ―apalagi itu adalah impian yang besar, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih jika kita harus melalui hari yang berat dalam masa – masa penantian itu. Mungkin tidak sedikit orang yang memilih menyerah dan berbalik, melepas benang impian yang tinggal sedikit lagi tergenggam, kerena tidak tahan dengan sakitnya ujian yang disiapkan Tuhan untuk itu.

Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga, ada segelintir orang yang mau bersabar. Menanti lebih lama, merasakan kesakitan yang lebih, bahkan harus berulang kali jatuh dalam keputus asaan karena penantian yang melelahkan itu. Segelintir orang yang sering kali mengecap pahitnya penolakan, menelan sejuta pil kekecewaan dan beragam tindakan yang menuntut untuk menguras tenaga dan keringat hingga titik maksimal. Mereka yang berani sakit, dan berani menangis untuk menggapai apa itu cita – cita.

Bagi Kyuhyun, cita – cita adalah saat dia berdiri diatas panggung megah. Membawa michrophone dalam genggaman, dan melantunkan nada – nada menyenangkan yang akan membawa jutaan orang yang mencintai bersorak. Menyuarakan namanya dengan bangga, dan tak lupa menyambutnya bak seorang bintang. Bagi Yesung, impiannya tidak setinggi itu, dia hanya ingin terus menyanyi, menyanyi, dan menyuarakan lagunya hingga kemana pun dia bisa. Namja tampan itu hanya ingin mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk music. Menlantunkan, juga menulis lirik – lirik yang disukai semua orang. Untuk Kim Ryeowook, bocah polos ini bukan orang yang ruwet. Asal dia bisa menyanyi dan dikenal, berdiri diatas panggung dan membuat dua orang tuanya di Incheon sana tersenyum bangga, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lalu, apa itu cita – cita untuk Lee Sungmin?

Ahh.. jika boleh kukatakan, dia hanya punya sebuah keinginan. Satu yang sangat sederhana, karena Lee Sungmin ini tidak biasa bermimpi. Dia ―hanya ingin menyanyikan lagunya dihadapan orang banyak. Sekali saja, kalau boleh. Sungmin tidak pernah berpikiran muluk dan membayangkan dirinya berdiri sebagai seorang bintang dipanggung luas nan megah. Namja itu cukup sadar diri dalam melukis asa. Bukankah itu satu impian yang kecil?

Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Dia selalu mendengar dan melihat apapun yang telah diusahakan makhluk-Nya ―dan tidak lupa untuk menyiapakan hadiah manis yang dulu dijanjikan.

Kado istimewa bagi mereka yang sanggup membayar mahal akan mimpi yang berani dilukisnya.

Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, dan tidak lupa Lee Sungmin yang manis ini, kado istimewa bagi mereka telah sampai sekarang. Hadiah dari kerja keras dan penantian yang tidak sebentar, juga air mata dan keringat yang tidak sedikit. Saat ini, saat mereka berempat tengah menatap kagum dan tersenyum bangga di dalam venue megah International Stadium Yokohama.

**―**Atau lebih dikenal sebagai Nissan Stadium.

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

Entah apa yang saya tulis, tapi bagi yang mereview sejak awal, yang baru mereview belakangan, juga yang tidak pernah mereview sejak awal, terimakasih banyak.. dukungan dan semangat dari kalian yang terus membuat saya semangat menulis dan mengupdate disini..

Saya kembali minta ma'af kerena untuk yg kesekian kalinya saya hanya bisa membaca review kalian, tanpa sempat membalasnya, ma'af dan terimakasih, saya juga minta do'anya, karena minggu depan ujian sekolah, ujian praktik, juga ujian nasional mulai dilaksanakan, mohon do'a agar saya lancar maghadapinya dan segera bisa mengupdate chapter selanjutnya yaaa~~ xD

Cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 13, masalah ending sudah saya siapkan, kok.. saya juga usahakan tidak akan mengecewakan kalian dengan ending yg tidak sesuai harapan~ dan saya masih menunggu pendapat readerdeul semua untuk itu.. :)

Last,, Arigato gozaimasu, minna-saaaannn~~ #bowbow


	12. Twelfth Song

.

.

**Taiyou no Uta**

(_A Song to the Sun_)

.

.

**Disclaimer : The characters inside are belongs to God and themselves.**

**Warning : Chaptered, Boys Love, gajeness, OOC, typos, etc, KyuMin!**

* * *

**Music: **Hoshi no Nai Yoru ni [Starless Night]–DELUHI  
What If – Super Junior K.R.Y. ft. Sungmin

* * *

.

_"The first time my shaking hand was touched by you, I finally realized the warmth of a gentle feeling."_

_"Laughing, crying, meeting you. The continuing future was shining beneath the sun where sunflowers sway. I remain my self and sing of tomorrow."_

_"Now, our love just become memories for us. Like your song, that became a song to the sun."_

_._

* * *

_**Saezuru kaze mo kaoru komorebi mo**_  
[Angin yang lembut dan sinar matahari yang harum]

_**Subete wa ano hi kara irozukidashita**_  
[Semua telah mengubah warnanya dari hari itu]

_**Ikudo to kisetsu kanjirareru yo**_  
[Aku dapat merasakan banyak musim]

_**Tada sonna anata ga inai**_  
[Hanya saja tanpamu di sisiku]

.

.

Mereka kembali lagi ke sini.

Pada kamar yang sama di mana entah berapa bulan lalu, keduanya pertama bertemu. Kamar ini masih sama, masih menghadap pada matahari terbenam yang dengan tenang melayangkan selendang sewarna lembayung miliknya pada setiap tempat yang masih bisa ditembus. Angin turut berserak, menebar wangi juga sejuk seolah menantang matahari yang telah menyalahi kodrat musim dingin.

Disana, dibalik jendela kaca yang tertutup, Cho Kyuhyun ―sang pemilik kamar, tengah terduduk tenang. Menyamankan diri di atas ranjang yang menghadap tepat pada matahari senja. Namja berkulit pucat itu masih dalam kegiatannya beberapa satuan waktu lalu. Masih menatap intens pada tangan – tangan panjang matahari sore yang jarang keluar di musim dingin. Mata malamnya sesekali beralih pada objek yang lain.

Pada seseorang yang berdiri diam tepat disamping jendela kaca di depannya, pada Lee Sungmin yang tengah menatap tertarik selendang halus matahari. "Indah sekali, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mengamati bagaimana Sungmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari bias – bias mentari itu terpekur. Menyandarkan pundak kirinya pada tembok, dengan masing – masing tangan tertaut erat di sekeliling lengan. Seolah benar – benar menahan diri untuk tidak berhasrat menyentuh cahaya berwarna keemasan itu.

"Padahal cahaya ini terlihat indah," dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya kini. Dengan sangat perlahan mulai mendekati bias mentari senja yang menerobos jendela. Ujung jemari putih itu terus bergerak, mampu membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjang menahan nafas. Nyaris berteriak memperingatkan jika saja― "Tapi kenapa jika aku yang menyentuhnya dia berubah menjadi jahat?"

Namja manis ―yang sekarang telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam legam― itu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hendak menyentuh lembut cahaya di depan. Hanya entah berapa sapuan nafas dekatnya. "Aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya, benar? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menghela nafas singkat sebelum beranjak berdiri. Berjalan perlahan ke belakang sang hyung dan mulai memerangkap tubuh yang lebih pendek itu dalam pelukan. "Kau masih boleh menyentuhnya Sungmin-ah," respon Kyuhyun halus.

Sebelah tangannya mulai menarik tangan Sungmin dalam 'jarak aman' kini. Sementara tangannya yang lain sudah menyamankan diri pada perut rata sang hyung.

"sekarang genggam tanganku dan lihat ini." Intruksi Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangguk patuh ―walau tak paham apa maksud penyanyi muda ini, dia segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di perutnya. Saling menautkan jemarinya dalam ikatan kuat, dan menyandar nyaman pada dada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Dengarkan aku baik – baik." Sambungnya lagi.

"Rasakan bahwa kau sudah memajukan tanganmu, sekarang. Dengan sangat perlahan, menggerakannya untuk menyentuh sinar mentari yang berwarna keemasan. Rasanya sangat hangat,"

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang bebas kini. Menyentuh lembut cahaya keemasan yang masih betah berada di balik kaca bening jendelanya. Sangat perlahan, pun penuh kerinduan seolah itu adalah tangan yang tidak pernah bertemu matahari. Dia beralih pandang pada Sungmin sekarang. "Kau bisa merasakannya 'kan hyung? hangat bukan?"

Namja yang tengah menatap intens pada tangan pucat Kyuhyun itu tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Ne.. hangat sekali."

Yang lebih muda tersenyum senang mendengar ini, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang hyung dan kembali focus pada tangannya yang bebas. "Nah, sekarang kau mendiamkan lama tanganmu diantara matahari. Menghangatkan kulitmu dari dingin salju dan merasakan jika jemarimu perlahan menjadi lebih nyaman, lebih hangat dan tidak merasa dingin lagi."

"Nyaman.." Sungmin berujar. Seolah terhipnotis dan tak hentinya mengamati bagaimana tangan sang dongsaeng tengah terdiam kaku di dalam bias mentari. Tangan pucat itu tampak indah dalam balutan cahaya keemasan, membuat sang namja bermarga Lee seolah benar merasakan bahwa itu tangannya yang mampu menyentuh cahaya itu.

Dia tertawa riang kini, mulai menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai memainkan tangan dongsaengnya itu, menggerakannya kemana pun dia mau dalam bias mentari senja. Bebas, dan tanpa khawatir. Benar – benar merasa bahwa itu adalah tangannya sendiri yang kini tengah bermain dengan matahari.

―dan Kyuhyun menunggu. Dengan sabar, sambil sesekali mengecup sayang puncak kepala sang hyung di depan. Sepasang obsidian gelapnya bersinar haru, antara senang dan kasihan melihat kekasihnya yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan? Kau bisa melakukan selama yang kau mau hyung." ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Masih betah dengan mainan barunya ―tangan Kyuhyun, yang menyenangkan. Dia terlihat benar – benar seperti anak kecil kini. Bocah polos yang semangat saat mendapat mainan baru yang tidak pernah disentuhnya, dan Kyuhyun selalu suka itu. Dia selalu suka ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Hyungnya yang bahagia, yang di matanya terpancar sorot riang.

"Jangan sedih lagi, ne? Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, sekarang."

"Gomawo…"

"Tidak," geleng Kyuhyun. Dia merendahkan wajahnya kini, menyapukan bibir pada pipi chubby sang hyung. "Aku tidak mau sekedar 'terimakasih'. Aku mau yang lebih dari itu."

Sang hyung tertawa, masih dengan pergerakan statisnya sejak tadi. "Lalu yang lebih dari 'terimakasih' itu apa?"

"Kau."

Sungmin menoleh kini. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar bingung. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya sejak dulu, kalau begitu. Aku milikmu, ingat?" dia kembali ―lagi, pada tangan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sedikit mengernyit kecewa saat tahu bias mentari itu mulai pergi tertelan waktu. "Sudah habis." Rengutnya tak suka.

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan senyum sabar. Mendorong Sungmin untuk bersandar penuh di dinding sekarang. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi, besok, dan besoknya lagi," Dua tangannya memerangkap Sungmin pada tembok. Dengan raut sayang yang tak henti terpancar pada yang lebih tua. "dan aku selalu senang saat kau mengatakan kau adalah milikku."

Hyungnya sekarang tersenyum, balas mengalungkan lengan pada leher Kyuhyun saat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang dongsaeng. Dia mulai menutup mata sebelumnya, "Kau yang telah memberiku hidup yang 'baru', Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah sepantasnya kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku."

"Tentu saja, hyung, dan karena kau milikku, jangan pernah mencoba pergi. Mengerti?" Dan sebelum sanggahan yang lain, Kyuhyun menutup penuh bibir sewarna sakura itu dengan miliknya. Menyentuhnya lembut ―such an innocent. Sepolos keinginan sederhana yang diungkapkan tadi. Dia melanjutkan dengan rambatan yang biasa, meneruskan pada leher putih yang tidak tertutup kaos dan menghirup dalam – dalam ceruk leher yang luar biasa halus itu.

Wangi itu segera terasa. Aroma khas yang tanpa Kyuhyun sadari telah menjadi candu terberat baginya, harum manis menyenangkan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Wangi yang hanya dimiliki Lee Sungmin, Sungmin miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia mengakhiri invansi bibirnya dengan kalimat itu. Setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan satu ciuman lama pada leher putih Sungmin yang langsung menarik desah nikmat terdengar dari lengkungan sewarna sakura sang hyung. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum. Menatap Kyuhyun lama sebelum tertawa kini.

"Sangat berbeda dengan dulu, ne?"

"Hm?"

"Saat pertama kali aku ke kamar ini." terang Sungmin lebih lanjut. Dia masih memerangkap mata dongsaeng dalam tatapannya yang khas. Pandangan manis yang penuh perasaan. Seperti magic, kalau kata Kyuhyun. "Aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau hidupku akan berubah sejak saat itu."

Sungmin melanjutkan, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun membiarkannya untuk berbicara lebih lagi. "Keajaiban, atau mungkin mukjizat? Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah, aku selalu menganggap kalau kau itu malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku."

―dongsaengnya tergelak geli dibagian ini.

"Aku serius. Hidupku benar – benar datar dulu. Hanya berputar pada satu titik, tanpa perubahan apapun yang bisa dilakukan. Lalu kau datang, entah dari mana di malam aku biasa menyanyi di jalan. Mengajakku melakukan hal baru, menolongku, bahkan.." Sungmin kini turut tertawa. "mengubah orientasi seksualku. Aku dulu juga pernah jatuh cinta, tahu? Pada seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu lewat di depan rumahku dengan seragam sekolahnya."

"Kau selalu berkata hanya aku yang paling 'berjasa'. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar secantik apa kau itu, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Sungmin yang diam. Hanya menunduk dengan dua tangan yang terlipat di dada. "Kau itu special, dan harusnya aku yang beruntung karena telah menemukanmu hyung."

Hyungnya mengangkat wajah perlahan. Kembali mempertemukan dua mata berbeda warna itu dalam satu tatapan dalam. "Berbeda bukan berarti special Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mungkin terdengar sangat tidak bersyukur ―tapi jujur, aku selalu merasa kalau hidup yang seperti ini itu tidak berarti. Terkadang.. kematian bahkan lebih baik."

"Kau pengecut sekali, hyung." cela Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan kini. Yang segera disambut sang hyung dengan senang hati. "Bosan hidup, atau takut mati, eh?"

Sungmin menyamankan kepala di pundak Kyuhyun sekarang. "Aku memang pengecut." Gumamnya lirih. "dan aku benar – benar tidak menyangka jika si pengecut ini telah diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk merasakan apa itu keajaiban."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, mendongak guna melihat langit malam yang tidak terwarnai oleh bintang dari balik kaca jendela. Sebelah tangannya beranjak naik, mulai membelai rambut halus Sungmin sayang. "Keajaiban itu ada bagi mereka yang mau mengejarnya." Jawabnya lembut.

"Seperti kita yang sekarang telah berada di Jepang. Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung yang juga sudah menunggu di hotel untuk rehersal. Konser yang sudah di depan mata. Bukan hanya kau hyung, bagiku ini pun keajaiban."

Dia melonggarkan pelukannya kini, memberi kesempatan bagi sepasang orbs kelamnya untuk menatap mata sewarna hazel favoritnya. "dan keajaiban terbesar bagiku adalah bertemu denganmu. Mencintaimu, juga memilikimu."

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya. Kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan sepasang hazel yang terlapisi kaca. "Kau baik sekali, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tidak, aku bukan orang seperti itu." Geleng Kyuhyun tak setuju. Namja jangkung itu mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Membawa tubuh keduanya untuk lebih dekat pada ranjang biru muda di depan sana. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung, dan itu adalah hal pantas ku lakukan untuk orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Hyungnya tersenyum manis. Menerima dengan senang hati saat tubuhnya sudah direbahkan penuh pada tempat nyaman ini. Dia menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat. Mengecup bibir merahnya sekilas dan berujar mantap. "Kau tahu? Bagian paling menyenangkan di hidupku adalah saat ini. Saat kau nyata ada di depanku."

Jeda sejenak digunakan Sungmin untuk meloloskan desah lirih dari mulutnya. Benar – benar menikmati saat Kyuhyun kembali memainkan bibir di sepanjang lehernya. Namja manis itu terengah sejenak, dan mengulas senyum sayang saat dongsaengnya ini menatapnya. Seolah meminta ijin.

"Lakukan, Kyuhyun ―dan kupastikan bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang akan kucintai hingga akhir."

* * *

_**Ima furetai mou ichido furetai**_  
[Sekarang aku ingin menyentuhmu, sekali lagi ingin menyentuhmu]

_**Shizuka ni me wo tojita mama no  
**_[Perlahan-lahan kupejamkan mataku]

_**Tsumetai hoho ga yaseta karada ga  
**_[Pipimu yang dingin dan tubuh mungilmu]

_**Konna ni mo kanashii hodo utsukushii kara**_  
[Bahkan kesedihan seperti ini sampai terasa indah]

* * *

Pagi yang lain kembali datang, masih dengan gulungan abu – abu pucat yang kekeuh membayang di sepanjang langit prefektur Yokohama. Sesekali, butir putih keperakan salju turun dengan anggun, beberapa terbawa angin dan yang lain mendarat lembut pada hamparan tempat datar di bumi. Memberikan hawa dingin sekaligus pemandangan indah bagi setiap orang yang melewatinya.

Kali ini, International Stadium Yokohama ―Nissan Stadium, terlihat ramai. Bukan oleh pemandangan khas para atlit sepak bola yang biasa, tapi ramai oleh sliweran para staff SMent yang tengah mempersiapkan khajatan akbar mereka di Negeri Sakura ini. SMtown yang akan digelar besok malam.

Panggung megah telah didirikan dalam stadion termegah di seantero Asia ini. Di atur sedemikian rupa oleh tangan – tangan professional yang tentu membutuhkan beragam persiapan matang. Disana, diantara orang – orang berkaos hitam dengan signa 'STAFF' di punggung, Park Jungsoo terlihat. Tengah berargumen ―kalau tidak mau disebut berdebat, dengan seseorang yang menjabat art director konser besok malam.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Jihoon-ssi." ―suara tenor manager muda itu masih terdengar sabar. Sangat berbeda dengan raut tak setuju orang di depannya.

"Ini akan sulit, Jungsoo-ssi. Konser akan digelar besok malam. Sedang kau sekarang meminta perubahan setlist song. Terlebih, grupmu akan tampil special ―membutuhkan banyak persiapan. Kau sendiri yang setuju jika Super Junior akan tampil di urutan ke 13. Mengertilah posisiku sekarang." Dia ―Leeteuk, meringis tak enak. Yah.. salahnya juga yang baru mengingat ide seperti 'ini' semalam. "Ayolah, kita masih bisa merubah sedikit hal ini. Dengan tampil di awal, ini akan memudahkan bagi anda – anda semua untuk mempersiapkan ini itu. Saya jamin ini perubahan yang terakhir."

Jihoon tetep menggeleng tak setuju. Rautnya mengeras marah, jika saja dia dia tidak ingat bahwa sosok pemuda didepannya ini adalah anak didik kesayangan 'bos besar', pasti raung kemarahannya sudah terlontar dari tadi. "Tetap tidak bisa. Kau pikir merubah setlist song itu semudah itu? Setiap grup juga membutuhkan persiapan. Bukan hanya Super Junior yang akan tampil malam ini. Cobalah pikirkan kepentingan yang lain."

"Tapi kami hanya tampil satu lagu." Tandas Leeteuk langsung. Dia menahan seringai menangnya saat melihat orang ini tengah terdiam penuh kejut.

"Satu lagu? Jangan main – main denganku Jungsoo-ssi!"

"Saya serius. Karena itu, kami minta perubahan setlist song. Dari yang asalnya sekitar 30 menit yang diberikan bagi masing – masing performer, kami hanya minta sekitar 10 menit lebih sedikit di awal. Dengan hanya satu lagu." Ujar sang manager tegas. "Saya meminta opening time, Jihoon-ssi."

Art Director berusia paruh baya itu terdiam kalah. Entah apa yang tengah dipirkan pemuda ini? Satu lagu? Apa itu tidak akan membuat sang artis dan penggemarnya kecewa? "Coba pikirkan baik – baik, Jungsoo-ssi. Satu lagu itu sangat singkat, terlebih itu hanya opening time. Tidak ada yang special disana. Bukankah lebih baik kembali pada rencana awal? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan para penggemar nantinya?"

Leeteuk hanya menanggapi dengan senyum diplomatis. Menyerahkan selembar kertas putih penuh dengan coretan pada pria yang kini menatapnya heran. Dia tahu dia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan kini. "Terimakasih atas pendapatnya Jihoon-ssi. Tapi kami punya cara sendiri untuk menyenangkan penggemar. Saya hanya meminta anda untuk perubahan setlist ini. Karena untuk tata panggung, konsep dan segala macam, biar saya sendiri yang mengatasinya."

Lawan bicaranya mau tak mau menganga tak percaya. "Kau yakin bisa menyipakannya sendiri? Dan lagi ―demi Tuhan, Jungsoo-ssi! Waktunya itu besok."

Manager muda itu terkekeh renyah. Dengan wajah yang ―ehm.. sedikit angkuh dan dagu terangkat tinggi, kini berujar dengan yakin. "Tenang saja, Jihoon-ssi. Seongsaengnim sudah percaya pada saya. Anda tentu mengerti artinya bukan? Dan lagi, perubahan ini hanya untuk Super Junior ―Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap pada jadwal solonya yang sebelumnya. Di kertas itu sudah saya tulis rincian rencana kami. Ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa saya selesaikan, dan saya menyesal harus meminta bantuan anda untuk itu.

Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuan anda, Jihoon-ssi. Dan ma'af sudah merepotkan sebanyak ini. Saya permisi, Anyeonghaseyo." Dia membungkuk penuh beberapa saat, tersenyum sekilas dan segera berlalu pergi.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Kim Heechul yang kini menatapnya bosan. "Kau bilang menyelesaikan sendiri tapi diakhir tetap menyeretku pada beragam hal merepotkan begini." Sindirnya langsung. "Kenapa tidak membayar orang lain saja?"

"Itu akan menghabiskan banyak biaya, Chullie-yah. Lagi pula, kau yang terbaik diantara mereka. Untuk apa membuang uang jika kau ada dan gratis?" Heechul menggeram kesal. Hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Leeteuk yang masih menyeretnya penuh semangat. "Ya! bukankah aku bilang akan ada hadiah special jika kita berhasil nanti? Jadi berhentilah merengut, bersemangatlah! Kujamin tidurmu yang berkurang beberapa hari ini akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sepadan."

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya datang. Hari yang telah sejak dulu dinanti oleh mereka yang selalu menggantungkan asa dan mimpinya tinggi – tinggi. Suatu saat dimana mimpi yang selalu dikejar itu akhirnya menyerah dan dengan senang hati meraup penuh pengejarnya dalam satu pelukan penuh kebanggaan. Seolah berkata bahwa dia ―sang mimpi, itu pantas untuk dimiliki oleh orang – orang yang demikian

Lee Sungmin, bahkan tidak pernah berani untuk bermimpi yang demikian. Bermimpi bahwa hari ini, dia tengah berada dalam backstage panggung megah yang penuh sesak oleh penonton dibagian depan. Bahwa dia, Lee Sungmin yang cacat dan hanya bisa keluar saat malam, akan segera meraup mimpi sebagai penyanyi. Mimpi yang dulu hanya sebatas mimpi. Tanpa ada satu celah pun untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi nyatanya, Tuhan berkata lain bukan? Heh.. kehidupan itu selalu adil. Harusnya kau paham itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Apa kau gugup hyung?" Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan make up –nya. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan dandanan sederhana seperti ini. Sapuan warna natural di wajahnya yang pucat, dan jas hitam legam dengan kemeja biru tua di bagian dalam. Ahh.. bukankah dongsaengnya itu memang selalu tampan saat mengenakan apapun?

"Hey? Jangan hanya diam. Jawab aku, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangan Sungmin dalam genggaman kini. Turut memandang layar monitor yang memperlihatkan seberapa antusias sapphire blue ocean di luar sana. "Mereka bernama ELF, hyung." jelas Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"ELF?"

"Ne, EverLasting Friend." Angguk Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang rindu pada lightstick biru safir yang teracung semangat di sepanjang venue. "Leeteuk hyung yang mengusulkan nama itu. Katanya, agar mereka yang menjadi fans kami, pendukung Super Junior akan selalu menjadi seorang teman yang tumbuh bersama. Seperti peri – peri baik hati yang akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan kami. Sosok yang setia, karena ELF adalah selamanya."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang kini termenung. "dan Teuki hyung benar, 'kan? Sekalipun SJ telah vakum selama hampir tiga tahun, mereka masih tetap kembali ke sini. Ke konser SMtwon, karena mendengar kabar bahwa kami," dia mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut sekarang, "kita, telah kembali."

"Apa.. apa menurutmu aku pantas?"

"Pantas atau tidaknya itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Dia tersenyum lembut kini, menatap Sungmin dengan mata obsidiannya yang teduh. " Tampilkanlah yang terbaik, dan kupastikan kau lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari kami."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungminnie!" Keduanya menoleh, memutus kontak mata lama, dan sama – sama beralih pada panggilan Leeteuk barusan. Manager muda itu berjalan tergesa dengan headphone yang tergantung di leher. Membuat dua dongsaengnya ini bertanya – tanya tentang hal ajaib apa yang akan dilakukan sang hyung tertua ini. "Konser akan segera dimulai. Bersiaplah, dalam lima menit kedepan kalian akan segera menaiki panggung. Ah ―Jongwoon, Wookie-ya, kemarilah!"

Kelimanya telah berdiri memutar sekarang. Dengan masing – masing tangan yang reflex terjulur ke depan. Saling bertumpu, sekaligus saling memberi tumpuan. Leeteuk memulai dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Mata teduh namja itu mulai bergerak, menatap satu persatu wajah dongsaengnya yang tengah berada dalam beragam ekspresi.

"Dengar, kita sudah mempersiapkan ini matang – matang. Kita sudah berlatih keras sampai siang tadi. Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi kalian untuk menunjukan seberapa bersinar Super Junior itu. Tunjukan kalau kalian adalah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi satu – satunya bintang di panggung malam ini. Tunjukan pada semua orang bahwa hanya dengan satu lagu, kalian sudah berhasil menanamkan satu ingatan paling menyenangkan di hati penonton. Di hati ELF."

Dia memberi jeda sejenak, menatap sedikit lebih lama pada Sungmin yang hanya menunduk. "Kalian bisa melakukannya, Jongwoonnie, Wookie-yah, Kyuhyunnie." Dia beralih penuh pada Sungmin sekarang, menepuk kepala berambut hitam legam itu lembut. "dan aku yakin kau pun bisa melakukannya, Sungminnie."

Leeteuk menarik nafas lagi, kini tersenyum penuh semangat. "Bersama, oke? Hana dul set! URI NEUN SYUPEO JUNI-OYEO"

Mereka semua tertawa ―ahh.. minus Sungmin lebih tepatnya, dan Leeteuk sadar itu. Makanya, saat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung telah melangkah menuju tempat yang disediakan, Leeteuk menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan.

"Sungminnie, hati – hati. Pasti akan ada bentuk penolakan oleh ELF nanti. Tapi tenang saja," sang manager melepas rengkuhannya kini. "Jangan pernah pikirkan itu dan tetaplah menyanyi. Hyung bisa mempercayaimu, bukan?"

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk lama, terlihat bingung. Tapi perlahan, pancaran mata seorang 'petarung' mulai terlihat di matanya. Menyala terang, pun penuh akan semangat. Sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu oleh Leeteuk. Dia mengangguk mantap akhirnya. "Ne, hyung. Aku akan baik – baik saja."

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah. Hwaiting!"

―dan namja manis bermata hazel itu tertawa. Sedikit berlari kecil untuk menemui bandmates-nya yang sudah standby di tempat.

Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya saat Sungmin sampai. Begitu juga Yesung dan Ryeowook. Empat tangan itu saling bertaut, saling meremas menguatkan, sebelum melepas dengan hentakan semangat.

"Aku seperti mau melakukan konser untuk pertama kali." Ujar Yesung lirih. Meski begitu, nada semangat yang kentara tidak bisa tidak didengar dalam suaranya. Ryeowook yang disebelahnya turut mengangguk setuju. "Ne, hyung. kita akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama." Tanggapnya. Wajahnya mendongak semangat, menatap pada lubang panggung yang akan membawa keempatnya keluar. "Aku rindu menyanyi."

"Gwaenchanha?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne," angguk hyungnya singkat. Namja itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggaman. Memberi remasan singkat pada jemari yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam itu, sebelum melepasnya kembali. "Kita akan melakukan konser yang hebat malam ini."

Sang magnae tertawa dan mengangguk. Kini beralih untuk mengangkat topeng yang tergenggam ditangan. "dan dari pada itu hyungdeul, apakah kalian tahu maksud Teuki hyung dengan topeng ini? Jujur, sejak rehersal siang tadi aku benar – benar tidak mengerti."

"Ck.. tinggal lakukan saja apapun yang sudah diinstruksikan Teuki hyung saat rehersal tadi magnae."

* * *

"SUPER JUNIOR..! SUPER JUNIOR!"

Gema teriakan itu terus terdengar di venue megah Nissan Stadium ini. Sekalipun beragam warna lightstick terlihat bertabur di setiap penjuru layaknya belasan kuntum bunga yang tengah mekar, Sapphire Blue masih mendominasi.

Masih dengan lightstick sewarna laut yang diangkat penuh semangat, juga dengan panggilan tak kunjung usai pada sang idola yang telah menghilang selama tiga tahun ini. Rasa senang, rindu, juga penasaran tentu melebur bersama dengan hangatnya kebersamaan di konser SMtown malam ini. Padahal, salju masih asyik meluruh di luar sana. Tapi tampaknya, aura dingin sama sekali tidak terasa dari para ELF yang dengan hangat menanti sang pujaan hati untuk menampakan diri.

Setelah VCR yang yang menjadi pre-opening SMtown concert mulai berakhir, ratusan lampu utama venue mulai dipadamkan. Jerit semangat segera menyambut. Mengawali konser ―yang juga menjadi langkah awal kembalinya sang musisi kecintaan South Korea.

―dan tidak. Mereka yang telah menfokuskan pandang pada panggung utama disebelah utara langsung menoleh saat suara besi yang beradu terdengar dari panggung kedua yang berada di tengah – tengah penonton. Bukan dari panggung utama, mereka mengawali dengan panggung kedua yang menjadi titik temu dari keempat panggung panjang untuk menyapa penonton.

Tempat berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter kurang lebih 10 meters itu perlahan meninggi. Menampilkan empat undakan yang dimana keempat penjurunya telah terpasang lilin biru muda berukuran sedang. Benda berbentuk lingkaran panjang itu masih padam. Tanpa adanya nyala api yang akan memakan habis 'tubuh'nya. Dipanggung utama, layar besar yang terpasang mulai menampilkan slide show perjalanan Super Junior KRY dulu. Sekilas dari konser debut, sekilas dari kemenangan – kemenangan yang mereka torehkan dalam ajang penghargaan music nasional.

Slide show berantai itu terus berlanjut. Sekarang berganti dengan gambar acak para membernya. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung. Sejak dari awal debut, dan hingga saat ini. Saat ketiganya kembali pada panggung besar yang telah menanti dan ―ahh… jangan lupakan jerit penasaran ELF sekarang. Saat seseorang dengan topeng hitam yang menutupi matanya mulai diperlihatkan, seseorang yang juga memiliki rambut lurus sewarna malam, sang member baru yang sempat menjadi kontroversi. Sang member bertopeng itu mulai bergerak seolah bersiap membuka topengnya, namun, sebelum benda itu terlepas dari wajahnya yang pucat, layar kembali berganti.

Kali ini memampang tulisan 'Super Junior' memenuhi layar. Tanpa embel – embel KRY, hanya Super Junior, dan hadirin pun menjerit.

Lilin – lilin kecil yang berada sepanjang panggung yang menjadi jalan menuju panggung kedua mulai dinyalakan oleh para penari latar. Berjajar, dan berputar hingga mengitari panggung kedua guna memberi api kehidupan bagi barisan lilin yang asalnya mati. Hal itu membuat panggung kedua yang berbentuk lingkaran terlihat bagai matahari mungil diantara Sapphire Blue Ocean. Yang seolah mampu menerangi venue gelap ini dengan sinar lembutnya. Setelah para penari latar itu kembali turun dan menyisakan sepetak mungil tempat penuh lilin,

―dan saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Instrumen mulai terdengar, mengalir lembut, sejalan dengan munculnya sosok berjas hitam dari panggung utama. Bersiap mengangkat microphone, dan akhirnya memulai dengan suara baritone merdu yang mampu membuat ELF menjerit.

_**Ssahyogeneun shigandeurun  
Amado yokshimeul beureuna bwayo  
Eojeboda oneul deo  
Apajingeol bomyeon .. Oh girl**_

Dia memakai topeng hitam dengan sedikit corak keemasan. Berjalan anggun menuju panggung kedua, dengan setangkai mawar di tangan yang tidak memegang microphone.

_**Nareul hyanghan misoedo  
Manyang haengbokhal su oebsoejin geon  
Teukbyeorhami eobdaneun geol  
Ara beorin hubuteoyeojjyo baby**_

Sosok yang lain kembali muncul, suara bass-nya yang khas melantun lembut. Masih dengan jas hitam, juga topeng ―yang kini berwarna keemasan penuh, menutupi mata. Ditangannya yang bebas pun tergengam setangkai mawar merah.

_**What if geudega nal saranghal geotman gata**_

Bagian chorus dinyanyikan bersama.

_**Jogeum gidarimyeon naege ol geotman gataseo **_

―Disambung dengan lengkingan suara tenor merdu dari dia yang tengah berjalan menuju panggung kedua. Dengan jas hitam yang sama, mawar yang ditangan, dan topeng yang berwarna biru muda. Namja yang lebih mungil itu segera menempatkan diri di sisi yang lain. Sehingga membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling panggung bundar ini.

_**Ireon gidaero naneun geudael ddeonal so eobjyo**_

Mereka kembali berpadu dalam satu lirik,

_**Geuruhke shigani ssahyeo apeumi dweneun geol  
Jal algo isseumyeonso .. Oh girl ..**_

―dan dia yang paling mungil dalam tiga orang itu kembali mengangkat microphone, menampilkan suara tenornya dalam lirik lembut berikutnya.

_**Naegeman juneun georago  
Midgo shipeojineun misoyeojjiman  
Anin geogejjyo geuraedo hokshina  
Hamyeonseo...**_

Akhirnya muncul, sang anggota terakhir dengan jas hitam yang sama, dan topeng merah darah yang sewarna dengan mawar di genggaman. Dia melangkah pasti, menunjukan suara tenor yang tidak kalah dengan dengan tiga anggota lain yang sudah berdiri melingkar diantara celah lilin biru muda yang menyala enggan.

Chorus kembali muncul, dengan perpaduan empat suara merdu yang mampu menuai sorakan kagum dari penonton yang hadir. Venue megah ini seolah menjadi saksi bagi kembalinya mereka, orang – orang yang mencintai music sepenuh hati, pun memiliki limpahan bakat yang sanggup mengundang decak kagum.

Bagian berikutnya adalah Interlude ―yang kali ini terasa lebih lama, dan para penonton ―kembali dibuat terkejut oleh suara besi yang saling bergerak. Semua menoleh keatas. Pada atap kokoh yang kini mulai bergerak perlahan, solah beradu dengan denting piano yang terpilih menjadi solo instrument bagi Super Junior. Beberapa detik, dan langit malam dengan gulungan kelabu lembut itu kini terlihat jelas, membuat salju yang masih turun perlahan mulai memasuki venue. Memberi kesan cantik bagi empat orang yang saling berdiri membelakangi. Masing – masing menghadap pada penonton yang berbeda.

Cahaya lilin yang melingkari membuat mereka tampak bagai malaikat yang luar biasa indah, terlihat paling terang diantara venue yang gelap, dengan butir salju yang dengan lembut menghujani. Perlahan, empat orang itu mulai membuka topeng mereka. Melepas benda yang sejak tadi menutupi separuh wajah itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Menampilkan pada semua yang hadir malam ini bagaimana sosok dibalik suara – suara indah tadi.

Layar di panggung utama ―yang asalnya mati, mulai menyala. Menampilkan sosok Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, juga Sungmin dalam gambar lebarnya. ELF menjerit tak puas. Antara marah, dan penasaran dengan sang anggota baru. Tapi sang penyanyi utama masih diam. Melanjutkan interlude lagu, dan membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana nanti.

_**What if naega geudael  
Meonjeo mannasseoddamyeon**_

Lagu kembali berlanjut, dan mereka mengangkat lagi microphone guna menampilkan suara indahnya.

_**Ani charari na  
Geudaereul mollasseoddamyeon... **_

Kali ini Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sang bintang dengan suara bass-nya yang khas,

_**Ireon saenggakdo naegen  
Amu soyongi eobjyo**_

―Bersama, dan disambung oleh Yesung dengan baritone merdunya yang selalu mampu menyentuh sisi terdalam pendengar.

_**Gipsukhage bakhin  
Geudaeraneun shigan soge  
Imi salgo isseuni... **_

Sungmin mengangkat microphone-nya kini, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh audience yang mengarah langsung padanya. Menutup mata sejenak, dan bernyanyi mantap.

_**Shiganui moogemankeum  
Sarangeun deohaegago..**_

Langsung disambung oleh Kyuhyun dengan penghayatan yang sama,

_**Apeumi mugeoweodo  
Geuraedo eonjengan nal  
Saranghal geotman gata**_

Diakhir, suara keduanya berbaur. Melebur menjadi satu melodi apik yang mengantar pada suara baritone Yesung yang khas dan suara tenor bening milik Ryeowook.

_**Jogeum gidarimyeon  
Naege ol geotman gataseo  
Ireon gidaero naneun  
Geudael ddeonal su eobjyo  
Geureohke shigani  
Ssahyeo oneureul mandeun geol  
Jal algo issemyeonseo... Oh girl**_

Keempatnya tersenyum tulus. Penuh terimakasih, juga rasa syukur yang tak henti terpanjat pada sang pencipta. Yesung ―sang Leader, mengangkat michrophone-nya kembali. Melantunkan sebait lirik terakhir yang akan mengakhiri satu lagu milik mereka.

_**Oh~ lady...**_

―dan gemuruh teriakan penuh kekaguman langsung menyambut.

"HUWAAAA… SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR!"

Mereka tersenyum puas. Pun Sungmin yang menatap kumpulan Sapphire Blue itu dengan tatap penuh terimakasih. Disekeliling, butir mungil salju masih kekeuh membayang, mempercantik panggung kedua yang kini bagai taman mungil penuh lilin dan setumpuk kecil salju.

"Annyeonghasseo…" Yesung memulai. Menebar senyum penuh gairah miliknya dan berteriak semangat. "Uri neun SYUPEO JUNI-OYEO!" bersama tiga yang lain, reflex merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dan sungguh tidak disangkanya bahwa―

"URI NEUN ELPHEU-OYEO!"

―sambutan itu masih tetap ada, dan akan selalu ada bagi mereka.

Namja tampan itu terlihat hendak bicara, tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan lagi microphone-nya. Mata indahnya terlihat terlapisi kaca. Antara terharu dan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan mereka yang mencintainya begitu lama. Kim Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya segera mengerti. Bertindak tangkas dengan mengangkat microphone dan menyapa semangat para penonton disekelilingnya.

"Karena Yesung hyung terlalu terharu, biar aku yang memulai, okay? _Hajimemashita minna-san~ Boku wa Ryeowook desu_~ Aku merindukan kalian semuaa~!"

Teriakan meriah menyambut, mampu membuat namja paling mungil dalam grup itu tersenyum sangat senang. Dia tidak henti – hentinya melambai semangat dan tersenyum manis pada setiap penjuru.

Yesung ikut tersenyum melihati itu. Dia kembali menaikan microphone-nya kini, menarik nafas panjang beberapa saat dan bersuara semangat "_Hajimemashite~! O-genki desu ka_?" dia mengarahkan microphone-nya pada penonton kini.

"_GENKI DESU.._!"

Dia tersenyum manis, "_Boku wa Yesung desu.._" sang leader kembali mengambil jeda, hanya sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku minta ma'af telah membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama. Aku juga.. aku juga sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia menunggu. Menanti kami untuk kembali."

Penonton bersorak.

"dan lihat? Sekaranng kami kembali, karena cinta kalian. Kami kembali dengan wujud yang baru. Yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian, juga.." dia kembali menangis kini, dan Ryeowook dengan sigap merangkul erat pundak sang hyung. "Kami berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi. AKU CINTA KALIAN!"

―dan gemuruh penuh haru memenuhi Nissan Stadium yang luas ini. Dengan tangis haru, juga senyum penuh kebahagian. Perkenalan berlanjut, kini Kyuhyun mengangkat microphone-nya. Dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah semangat dari dua hyungnya yang lain.

"_Hajimemashite~! Kyuhyun-desu!_" dia tersenyum semangat. Masih dengan tangan yang melambai antusias pada penonton disekeliling. Sekalipun dia sudah menggelar solo concert-nya sendiri, euphoria saat berdiri bersama grupnya selalu terasa berbeda. Selalu semenyenangkan dan seantusias ini. Debar bahagia yang selalu dirasakannya tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti saat KRY pertama kali debut di panggung kecil di South Korea sana.

"Aku merindukan kalian~!"

―dan sekarang, saat sang member yang berdiri di sisi paling kiri mengangkat microphone-nya, keheningan yang aneh terasa. Antara aura penolakan, juga tatapan penuh penasaran. Sungmin melihat itu semua, melihat beberapa banner penolakan atas dirinya yang terasa begitu jelas dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Tapi dia tersenyum, Sungmin sudah berjanji pada Leeteuk untuk baik – baik saja, bukan?

"Annyeonghasseyo.." dia memulai ―sengaja menggunakan Korean, karena Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu siap untuk berbicara 'selangsung itu' pada orang – orang dihadapannya sekarang. "Namaku Lee Sungmin.."

Jerit tak senang menyambut. Kyuhyun yang berada sisi kanan Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum seolah menguatkan.

"Aku.." dia terdiam sejenak. Meneguk ludah segan sebelum kembali mengulas senyum hangat. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan-entah-apa yanga akan dipersiapkan orang – orang ini. "Aku minta ma'af karena telah dengan seenaknya bergabung dengan kalian."

Mata obsidian sang magnae menyipit kini, seolah tak setuju dengan kalimat terakhir sang hyung. Begitu juga Yesung dan Ryeowook. Terlihat penasaran dan khawatir dengan sang member teranyar mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti melihatku sebagai orang asing yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke Super Junior. Ke dalam keluarga kalian. Tapi aku janji," Sungmin mengambil dua langkah ke depan. Menatap semua yang ada dihadapannya dengan mata beningnya yang sewarna madu. "Aku janji akan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku tidak akan membuat mereka malu. Aku janji aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Super Junior berada di puncak."

Semua yang ada diam, walau gumam tak senang itu masih ada, tapi Sungmin merasa kalau aura positif mulai berpihak padanya. Dia yakin kalau 'peri – peri' baik hati ini juga akan melihat ke arahnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk, dia pasti baik – baik saja malam ini.

Layar lebar dibelakang sana mulai menyorot penuh bagaimana senyum manis itu terulas di bibir sewarna sakura sang member baru. Seolah memperlihatkan pada semua audience seberapa 'indah'nya orang yang akan bergabung di Super Junior ini ―dan yah.. tidak sedikit juga audience yang langsung menjerit kagum setelah ini.

Dengan masih mempertahankan senyum tulus diwajah, namja manis itu kembali berujar pelan. Lembut, dan membujuk. Benar – benar memperlihatkan sosoknya yang sabar, "Aku tidak akan meminta kalian untuk mencintaiku. Cintai saja tiga orang dibelakangku ini. Aku hanya meminta satu kesempatan untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Bersama, untuk mempersembahkan suaraku untuk kalian."

―jeritan tak percaya sontak memenuhi venue sekarang, saat Lee Sungmin, sang outsider, dengan penuh rendah hati membungkuk. Memberi satu penghormatan penuh ―yang terlihat seperti orang yang bersujud― khas korea di atas panggung megah SMtown.

Dia berada dalam posisi itu selama lima detik, sebelum kembali berdiri dan berujar "Hanya satu kesempatan, dan jika aku sampai menyakiti mereka sekali saja, kalian boleh membenciku. Aku janji."

Hening beberapa saat terjadi, hingga Sungmin akhirnya mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya ―terbelalak tidak percaya, saat melihat beberapa orang mulai bertepuk tangan. Mulai merambat, dan lambat laun memenuhi venue megah ini. Bukan hanya ELF, tapi entah fandom apapun itu mulai memberikan applause penuh kebanggaan mereka. Kagum akan kerendahan hati dan kesederhanaan sang pendatang. Pun jika mereka menelisik ke beberapa saat yang lalu, teknik menyanyi dan warna suaranya juga patut dipuji. Tidak kalah mengagumkan dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowokk, juga Yesung.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih… _domo arigato gozaimashita, minna-san_~"

Tiga lainnya yang sejak tadi berdiam dibelakang mulai melangkah maju. Membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukan erat dan tertawa. Benar – benar tertawa penuh kelegaan di panggung megah yang masih diselimuti salju ini. Seolah butir putih mungil, juga cahaya lilin menjadi saksi bagi lahirnya mereka yang baru. Lahirnya Super Junior yang akan kembali merajai music Korea.

Mereka bereempat bergandengan erat kini ―setelah sebelumnya melempar semangat setangkai mawar tanda cinta bagi para ELF yang telah setia menunggu. Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Menghadap penuh pada ELF yang juga menangis haru, tertawa penuh kebanggaan juga kebahagiaan. Yesung mulai mengangkat microphone-nya lagi, "Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, mulai mala mini, Lee Sungmin adalah bagian dari kita. Terimalah dia seperti kalian menerima kami. Bukankah dia dongsaeng yang sangat manis?" tawanya riang.

Kini jerit senang yang menyahut―

"Mulai malam ini, kami adalah Super Junior. Kami kembali dan kami akan membuktikan bahwa Super Junior tidak pernah mati. URI NEUN SYUPEO JUNI-OYEO!"

―sekali lagi, gempita penuh semangatlah yang menyambut.

* * *

Leeteuk menyeka setitik air mata yang lolos dari matanya. Menatap layar monitor dihadapan dengan dua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Raut bangga terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Dadanya benar – benar menghangat kini. Tidak hanya Sungmin, semua dongsaengnya melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sangat membanggakan dan jauh di atas perkiraannya. _Mereka benar – benar sudah dewasa_―batinnya bangga. Ahh.. kira – kira hadiah apa yang pantas dia berikan untuk dongsaengdeulnya yang sudah bekerja keras sejauh ini.

"Terkejut melihat hasilnya?"

Manager muda itu menoleh, dan segera membungkuk hormat pada sosok Lee Sooman yang telah berdiri tegap di belakang. Menatap puas pada layar monitor yang menunjukan bagaimana ekspresi ceria para member Super Junior saat tengah meninggalkan panggung. Dengan tawa riang dan lambaian semangat yang terarah pada penonton.

"Seongsaengnim.. anda menyempatkan kemari, ternyata."

"Hanya melihat calon sumber uangku, Jungsoo."

"Dan anda tidak dikecewakan."

Sooman menoleh penuh pada Leeteuk kini. "Aku tidak pernah merasa akan dikecewakan. Harusnya kau yang minta ma'af pada bocah itu karena sudah meremehkan kemampuannya."

"Ahh.. anda benar, saya memang harus minta ma'af padanya untuk itu." Senyum Leeteuk akhirnya. Dia mempersilahkan sang 'petinggi' itu untuk beranjak ke waiting room kemudian. Menyerahkan headphone yang digunakannya untuk memantau konser, dan akhirnya duduk nyaman di ruang khusus. Dengan sang seongsaengnim yang juga menyamankan diri.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, seongsaengnim?"

"Aku lebih tertarik pada pendapatmu, Jungsoo." Jawab sang guru. Raut puas tidak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya yang berkerut. "dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi malam ini, kurasa kau akan semakin kerap menagihku untuk 'solo carier' anak itu."

Leeteuk tersenyum kini, menyeruput singkat teh panas yang baru saja diantarkan seorang kru dan berujar. "Ahh.. silahkan tehnya, seongsaengnim. Dan.. entah kenapa saya merasa tidak yakin dengan itu sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saya ingin membiarkannnya berteman," Responnya pelan. Wajahnya menyendu saat teringat bagaimana dongsaengnya yang satu itu. "dia anak yang kesepian. Saya jadi merasa jika membiarkannya dalam satu grup akan membuatnya merasakan apa itu persahabatan."

Lee Sooman terkekeh kini. Meminum teh di cangkirnya dengan nikmat sebelum balas menyahut, "Kau membuka matamu juga sekarang, Jungsoo."

"Anda.. tahu?"

"Aku gurumu, Jungsoo. Membaca watak seseorang sudah bukan hal sulit bagiku. Lee Sungmin itu.. seperti yang kukatakan dulu, mempunyanyi sisi special yang jarang dimiliki orang lain. Bukan masalah bakat menyanyinya, tapi ketulusan yang tersembunyi dibalik matanya yang kesepian. Hal itulah yang terlihat oleh ELF tadi, dan mampu diterima oleh mereka. Bocah itu orang baik yang penuh ketulusan, Jungsoo." Beliau memberi jeda sejenak. Menatap bagaimana anak didiknya ini termenung. Seolah menelaah setiap ucapan sang guru.

"Karena itu, menjadi soloist bukan impiannya, tapi bernyanyi. Juga berteman."

"Anda.. tidak memberi tahu saya."

"Aku gurumu, Jungsoo. Bukan pengasuhmu yang harus memberi tahu mana yang harus dilakukan dan mana yang tidak. Tugasku mengingatkan."

Sang manager muda itu akhirnya tersenyum. Lembut, seolah mendapat semangat baru setelah jatuh. Uluran tangan dari sang guru setelah terjebak dalam satu kesalahan. "Terimakasih seongsaengnim. Saya benar – benar harus lebih banyak belajar." Responnya antusias. Dia tampak terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar "Tapi suatu saat saya akan membuatnya menjadi soloist. Saya tetap akan membuatnya berdiri sendiri dalam panggung megah yang diimpikannya."

"Keras kepala," tawa Lee Sooman pelan.

"Ajaran anda, seongsaengnim. Ajaran anda."

.

.

.

Dia kini berada di backstage. Dengan sebotol air mineral ditangan dan mata bening yang tak lepas dari monitor yang sedang menunjukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun sebagai soloist. Tengah menyanyikan penuh penghayatan sebuah lagu yang sering dinanyikan Kyuhyun padanya. Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu membungkuk hormat di akhir lagu. Langsung disambut dengan gemuruh penuh semangat para audience.

"Dia hebat, 'kan?"

"Teuki hyung.."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Kini mengangkat dua tangannya untuk menyambut Sungmin dalam pelukan. "Sama seperti kau, Sungmin-ah. Kau juga sangat hebat malam ini, kemarilah."

Dia tertawa, sebelum meraup penuh sang hyung dalam pelukan. Mencurahkan seberapa besar rasa terimakasihnya pada namja ini. "Terimakasih hyung. terimakasih~"

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu." Leeteuk tetap menggeleng. Memotong apapun ucapan Sungmin yang akan terlontar, matanya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang mulai memasuki backstage sekarang. Raut magnae itu sangat kelelahan, tapi binar semangat dan bahagia masih terpancar terang darinya.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Kyuhyun menoleh. Langsung tersenyum saat matanya menangkap bayang dua orang terdekat. Dia menarik Leeteuk sekilas dalam pelukan, dibalas oleh acakan sayang dirambutnya dan beralih pada Sungmin. "Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini tadi," dia menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan penuhnya. "Kau sangat hebat, tadi."

"Kalian berdua sama – sama hebat!" tanggap Leeteuk dengan senyum. Dia mengusap sayang surai hitam kelam Sungmin sekarang. "Sekarang istirahat saja, ini penampilan terakhirmu, 'kan Kyuhyunnie? Pergilah ke restroom. Jongwoonnie dan Wookie-yah sudah disana."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin pergi. Menggenggam tangan hyungnya yang terasa dingin erat. _Mungkin ini efek salju tadi,_ ―pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran saat kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat-yang-harusnya-dituju. "Bukannya restroom kita ada disebelah kanan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring. Tetap membawa sang hyung untuk diseret mendekati sebuah ruang dengan pintu berwarna cokelat terang. Sungmin tidak tahu ruang apa yang akan mereka datangi, tapi saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dihadapannya, dia hanya bisa menganga terkejut.

"Ini…"

"Ne~" kekeh Kyuhyun senang. Ruangan ini ―mungkin sebuah ruang yang digunakan oleh pengamat atau apapun itu, dia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. "Kau masih bisa melihat mereka dari sini hyung."

Magnae itu menarik Sungmin mendekat. Pada jendela kaca besar yang mampu memperlihatkan riuhnya konser dibawah sana. Dari atas sini, kumpulan sapphire blue ocean terlihat jelas. Cantik, dengan selang seling warna fandom lain.

Sungmin tersenyum kagum, langsung melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan menatap sayang lautan biru safir itu. "Indah sekali." Gumamnya. "dan aku masih merasa kalau ini semua adalah bagian dari mimpiku."

Sang dongsaeng berdecak. Menarik pipi Sungmin menghadapnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman sayang di bibir sewarna sakuta miliknya. "Ini semua nyata, hyung. Kebahagiaan ini murni milikmu." Tangannya dengan sigap memeluk Sungmin dari belakang kini. "dan jangan bilang terimakasih lagi."

Hyungnya tertawa. Hanya menyibukan diri utuk mengamati euphoria penonton di bawah sana. "Aku penasaran kenapa mereka bersedia menerimaku tadi,"

"Itu karena kau berbakat." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, "dari pada itu, aku lebih memikirkan bagaimana Teuki hyung berhasil membuat atap stadium ini terbuka. Terlebih ditengah salju, apa dia tidak takut jika ada tumpahan salju bervolume besar mengenai kita?"

Sungmin tertawa, mau tidak mau melirik pada besi kokoh yang diatas sana yang kembali tertutup. "Aku juga bingung. Tapi dia selalu bisa melakukan apapun. Seperti malaikat tanpa sayap." Senyumnya lagi.

"Angel without wings yang pelit." Sambung Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kini. Ganti mendudukan diri pada sofa hitam disudut. "Aku lelah sekali."

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin. Dia tidak melihat kea rah Kyuhyun kini. Hanya menyandarkan tubuh pada kaca tebal didepan dan menatap penuh konser dibawah sana. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Magnaenya menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, "Aku akan focus pada kuliah dulu hyung." jawab Kyuhyun perlahan. "Seongsaengnim sudah setuju, dan dia memberiku waktu satu tahun untuk break sementara. Aku akan tetap disini ―di Jepang, untuk kuliah di _Tokyo University_."

"Satu tahun yaa.."

"Ne, kalian berjuanglah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi dokter yang hebat, sebelum kembali nanti."

"Aku akan di Korea kalau begitu, jangan hubungi aku, ne?" Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau meninggalkanku, Lee Sungmin?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi aku akan pergi?" tawa Sungmin lagi. Dia menatap penuh pada kekasihnya kini. "Aku akan berjuang di Korea, dan kau belajar baik – baiklah, disini. Nanti, saat kau kembali dan menggelar konser pertamamu di panggung megah Tokyo Dome, aku akan berusaha untuk melihatmu. Mungkin ini hadiah yang paling cocok untuk kuberikan padamu."

Magnae itu mengerjap. Mulai bangkit dari posisinya. "Hyung.. janji akan melihatku di Tokyo Dome.. untuk pertama kali?"

Sungmin mengulas senyum manisnya, "Bukan berjanji datang Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi aku akan berusaha, hanya itu yang bisa ku janjikan."

"Aku senang sekali―"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu…"

Dan kebahagian Kyuhyun seolah lenyap detik itu juga saat melihat tubuh mungil itu limbung. Jatuh dengan bunyi debam lembut saat menyentuh lantai. Dia terdiam sesaat. Dua detik, sebelum Kyuhyun sadar bahwa itu bukan lelucon dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam pangkuan. Kulit putih susu itu.. entah kenapa terasa dingin ditangannya ―serupa dengan tangan yang digenggamnya tadi. _Kenapa kau tidak sadar dari tadi, Cho Kyuhyun?!_ Air matanya reflex meluruh turun kini. Takut, dia sangat takut.

"Hyung jangan menakutiku, bangunlah.. Sungmin hyung… LEE SUNGMIN BANGUN SEKARANG?!"

**_Anata to no omoi de sukoshi koko ni oiteiku kara_**  
[Aku akan meletakkan sebagian kenangan denganmu di sini]

**_Wasurenai you ni_**  
[ supaya aku tidak lupa]

**_I'll always love you, I'll always love you_**  
[Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu]

**_Ikiru to iu koto wa ushinau to iu koto_**  
[Yang disebut hidup adalah yang disebut kehilangan]

**_Anata mo boku mo_**  
[Kau dan aku]

**_Ikiru to iu koto wa ushinau to iu koto_**  
[Yang disebut hidup adalah yang disebut kehilangan]

**_Dakara saigo ni tsutaetai_**  
[Karenanya di saat terakhir ingin kukatakan]

**_Anata to tomo ni ikirete yokatta_**  
[Aku bahagia pernah hidup di sampingmu]

* * *

**TBC or… must END, now?**

* * *

6k+ words..

Wow.. cukup panjang untuk update yang sangat lama bukan? #senyummanis #dilemparpanci -_-v

Ma'af – ma'af, saya tidak akan beralasan apapun. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah dukung ampe sekarang. Ma'af juga ga bisa bales review, seriusan deh.. tengah malem di jateng ini, oh yaa terimakasih yg udah do'ain buat UAN, doain juga biar nilainya bagus yaakk~ XDD

Nah.. ch depan terakhir nanti nihh.. menurut kalian, lebih baik saya taruh di WP ato disini? Coz kalo di WP bisa saya kasih backsoundx last song gitu. Biar lebih nge-jleb~ haha.. XDDD Teruss,, minta pendapatnya dong buat ch ini,, scene concert.x gimana? Mampu kebayang gag? Saya harap iyaaa,, coz udah dibuat detail banget supaya kalian bisa ikut ngebayangin first concert Sungminnie disiniii~

Berhubung setelah ini end, nunggu ampe genepin angka 500 deh kotak review.x,, nunggu yang belom ngasi suara buat muncul, haha :D #dilemparkejurang -_-v

Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~ Daisuki yooo~~~ #pelukhangatsatusatu


End file.
